I'll Be There
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: AU. High School. Seifer Almasy is a teen with a more than bad home life. He gets beaten and abused both physically and mentally, by his father. Full Summary inside. I'll be re-writing this one as well.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**~I'll Be There~**

_**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T own any parts of Final Fantasy VIII or The Characters! Just This Plot!

_**Pairings: **_Seifer/Squall (and others)

_**Warnings:**_ This will be an AU. High School Fic, Yaoi between Seifer/Squall Will have lots of swearing, Violence (Lemons Later) O/C's

_**Summary: **_Seifer Almasy, is a teen with a more than bad home life. He gets beaten and abused both physically and mentally, by his father. His mother has left them. What happens when he meets Squall? Will he be the only one that can help Seifer?

Squall Leonhart has just moved to Balamb High. He had to move from his old home in Deling City, due to constant fights. His grades were good, but he was also known for his cold, uncaring attitude. What will happen when he meets the blond that needs help? Will he be able to stop his cold attitude for Seifer?

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of this idea, let me know if you want me to continue with it or not. :) Thanks and I hope you enjoy it

**A/N: **I decided to change the title. I thought this one would be better. :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Arrival*<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Squall groaned and rolled over in his bed. Today, he was starting his new year at a completely different school. He didn't much care, though, as he didn't like his old school much. Too many prissy fucks there, that think they are better than anyone else. Not only that, but he thought change was a good thing. He checked his watch, and noticed he had an hour before he needed to be at school.

Squall has always considered that he was a good student, had friends. Well, one in particular really, his name was Irvine Kinneas. But he had to stay where he was, back in Deling City. They do talk though, often enough, he still wishes they could see more of each other. Irvine was always known for his, what you call it, being a lady's man, sort to speak.

Irvine does have a girlfriend though, her name's Selphie Tilmitt. She hated the fact that he flirted with everyone, but excepted that about him because she loves him.

Squall gave a low chuckle. He can't really even remember how they even became friends really, maybe it was one day at school, when Squall had been provoked in a fight. Now, Squall Leonhart was also known from raking shit from no one, and they were no exceptions.

So, when he was fighting him, he had another friend and that's when Irvine jumped in to help him. Not that he really needed it, though. But still a nice thing to do in Squall's book. Heh, they got those bastards pretty good, though, and since then, they have hung out and became best friends. Actually, the fights Squall had were what had him sent to a new school anyways. So he was kinda grateful for that. Anything's better than dealing with those bastards.

It was better this way in Squall's personal opinion. If he hadn't been moved, he was certain he's end up killing those lame fuckers. That's how much they annoyed him.

Squall shook his head, chocolate colored locks falling in front of his handsome face, He brushed it aside, and yawned. Getting up, Squall grabbed some clothes, and took a quick shower. He had time anyways.

Once he was done, he got dressed in black hip hugging leather pants, that sowed off his figure a bit, and a black t-shirt, with a bomber jacket. He glanced in the mirror when he was done, he knew he was good looking, though, he tended to not pay much attention to it. He has been told he looks good, but he's always shrugged the compliment off.

Sure they were nice, but he didn't need to hear it all the fucking time, it got on Squall's nerves. He was not conceded by any means. "Fuck." Squall cursed and sighed. He was thinking too much again and he needed to go to fucking school. He checked his watch on his write wrist, as he went down stairs. It read, 7:20. So he needed to get going to school. He was usually home alone, but he didn't mind, he liked his privacy and the peace and quiet. He only lived with his mother though, and he was an only child, which he liked.

"Well. I guess I should get my ass in gear." Squall said, scratching the back of his neck. So without further ado, he grabbed his keys and made sure he had his wallet, which by the way, he never forgets. Shit, there was that one time...

"Dammit!" Squall swore. He hated thinking so damn much, but it did have it's advantages sometimes, like when you don't wanna hear someone talk, or they are annoying you. He went outside, and got on his car and put his bag in the seat beside him. It was red car, and nice looking. It was kind of still like new. Squall loved his car, it ran great.

* * *

><p>Finally, he had arrived at school, he took in Balamb High for the first time. He thought it was a pretty bug school, he also sees a bunch of students talking around outside. So he parked his car next to someone elses car in the student parking space, he guessed. He didn't much care. Everyone stopped and looked at him, as he stopped his car and got out.<p>

He got his bag out of his car and then looked right back. He did not enjoy being started at.

Then, some kid walked up to him, and held out and hand introducing himself, obviously.

"Hey there. You must be the new student, I had heard about. My name is Zell Dincht.,pleasure."

Squall started at the hand, as if contemplating whether or not to shake it. Finally, though reluctantly, he shook Zell's hand. "Squall Leonhart," He started at Zell, who was bouncing around like an idiot. "You can stop bouncing now."

"Huh?" Zell stopped, and looked at him funny. "Oh! Sorry, it's a bad habit."

Squall shook his head. "Whatever." He shrugged,

Squall then started to walk inside the school, to find out his classes for this year. "Hey man!"

"What do you want?" Squall asked, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"J-just wanted to know where you're headed, is all." Zell replied, nervously.

Squall sighed, "I am going to get my class schedule for this year." Then he turned and proceeded to walk away from him. He was starting to annoy Squall anyways.

"Don't you need me to show you where it is? The office, I mean?" Zell jogged up to him.

He thought about it for a second, and realized he was right. He had no idea where the fucking office even was. "Whatever. Sure."

"Cool!" The they headed towards the office. Finally, they arrived there.

"Okay, I'm here now, so piss off." Squall said in a bored tone.

"What!" Zell half shouted, cause he was shocked. What the hell did he do?

"You heard me." With that, Squall walked into the office, leaving Zell flabbergasted from the rude treatment Squall gave him.

"Yeah, well, your welcome asshole." Zell muttered to himself. "Ungrateful bastard." Then he stalked off.

* * *

><p>Squall walked up to the front desk, and waited for someone, he didn't really care who, to notice his presence. Then, the lady looked up from whatever the hell she was doing, and smiled at the sight of him.<p>

"Oh god! You're hot!" She squealed.

Squall rolled his deep blue eyes and snorted, typical. "Whatever. I'm new here, name's Squall Leonhart."

She nodded, still smiling, making Squall groan. He hated fan girls. She got out a slip of paper with his class schedule on it.

He snatched it from her. "Thanks." He said to be polite, which he didn't normally do. Then he escaped before she could fawn over him some more.

He looked at his class schedule, and noticed he had English first. Shaking his head, he made to find where his class was.

"You need some help there?" Said a voice from right behind him. Squall whirled around to see who it was. It was a girl, who looked nice. She had a red outfit on. and what looked to be blond hair. "Oh, I am Quistis Trepe by the way." She help out her hand.

Another introduction, great. He shook her hand. "I'm Squall Leonhart."

"Oh! Right. You're the new student, I assume?" Quistis eyed him.

Squall just nodded his head. "I ah, do you know where English class is?" He didn't like to ask things of others, but he did need to get to class.

"Sure I do. Come on, I'll take you there."

"Whatever." Shit, he used that word a lot.

But she just chuckled. "So, where exactly did you move here from? If I may ask?"

""It's fine." Squall sighed. "Deling city."

She nodded. "I heard it's nice over there. I haven't personally been there though."

Squall scoffed. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. I don't particularly care for the place, but I guess it is nice." He shrugged.

"Oh." Was her only answer. Then they finally made it to his class. "Well, here you are. I'll see you around okay?"

Squall nodded his thanks to her, then walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>The teacher looked up when he heard his classroom door open. " Ah, can I help you?'<p>

Squall walked up to him. "I am the new student here." He handed him the paper, with his information.

He nodded with a smile. "Alright. My name is Mr. Mata. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Squall cleared his throat, looking at the people in front of him. He noticed a tall looking blond in the back row, who was looking right at him. "I just transferred here from Deling city. Name's Squall Leonhart."

Mr Mata nodded his head. "Okay Mr. Leonhart. You may take your seat in the only empty desk available."

Squall did, well aware of all eyes on him. Suddenly, he got annoyed with it. "Take a fucking picture It'll last longer." He snapped, causing them to look away. Squall just rolled his eyes, and sat down next to the blond.

The blond looked at him, not fazed at all with his snappy remark. Squall looked over at him.

For a moment they just started, then the blond started to speak. "Hi. Name's Seifer Almasy."

Squall sighed, then shook his head. "Hey." He shook Seifer's hand when the blond differed it to him.

"Nice to um, meet you." Seifer said, smirking. He found this new kid fuckin bangin. That's right he's not afraid to admit it. Well, at least to himself, anyway. He was very hot.

Squall eyed him briefly. Then said, "yeah, you too." He said, in a tone Seifer couldn't quite place.

"So, Deling huh?" The blond decided to strike up a small conversation before class started.

Squall's head shot over to him. Was he seriously trying to start a conversation? Squall finally nodded his head. "As you heard."

Seifer frowned at the sarcastic tone in Squall's voice, and scoffed "you didn't have to be sarcastic about it."

Squall glared a little. "I wasn't." he said, even though he probably was.

"Right sure." Seifer snorted. "So how you like it here?"

"Alright class. Get out your notebooks and lets get started, shall we?" The teacher said, interrupting whatever response Squall would have given.

Squall got out his sketch pad, and also drew a little, while doing class work. He was talented at art, at least that's what he's been told, anyways. He has been doing so since he was 5. He couldn't help it though, he really enjoyed drawing things. Always has.

Seifer looked over to him, trying to peer at what Squall was doing. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Was Squall's immediate response.

"I know you're doing something. Come on tell me." Seifer said.

"No.

Seifer frowned, "why not?"

"Because...look, what I do is none of you business." Squall snapped.

Seifer glared at him. "Well, fucking excuse me for being curious."

Squall ignored him and continued with what he was doing.

"Tch. Fine then bastard." Seifer growled.

Squall's head shot over to him and he glared. "The hell did you just call me?"

"I believe I called you a bastard." Seifer shrugged.

"Why you-" the teacher cut him off.

"Is there some sort of problem here?"

Seifer and Squall glared at each other one last time. "No." They both said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way hm?" They nodded to him. Then he walked back up to the front of the class.

Neither boy said another word to one another, they just kept silent.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came and they got their things and headed out. Squall put his things inside his bag and stood up from his seat, and stretched a little.<p>

"You going to lunch?" Seifer asked, though he didn't know why.

"Yes." Squall headed for the door.

"Um, you eating with anyone? Would you like some company?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Seifer took that as an invitation, or he didn't care what the brunet said. Either way, they both went to lunch.

They both got their lunches, that they paid for. Though, Seifer could barely afford his, but he does manage. They took a table on the right of the cafeteria.

"Don't you have any friends?" Squall decided to ask.

"Nope, not really." He replied, shrugging. "Well, a couple I guess."

"Great, so why don't you sit with them?" Squall was trying to get rid of of him, but Seifer wasn't having it.

"Aw, but it's so much funner here with you." Seifer smirked at Squall's annoyed look.

"Whatever." Squall started eating his food. So did Seifer. When a young popular looking girl came over to them, she noticed the new kid was handsome.

"Hi there! I'm Rinoa Heartilly" She chirped. Seifer groaned, just what he needed.

Squall looked at her, bored. He didn't pay much attention to her, as he went back to eating. She didn't seem to take notice or care, that he was trying to ignore her, she just kept talking. "What the fuck are you doing here Rinoa?" Seifer demanded.

"I just came over to introduce myself to the new boy." She looked at Squall. "Why are you sitting over here with this queer? You're new, and I'm sure you don't want to be over here with a disgusting fag like him." Rinoa pointed to Seifer, who just glared. "You can do better, come sit with us."

Squall shot Seifer a look, and Seifer looked pissed, and a little hurt.

Squall shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I'm quite fine here."

"What? Surely you know what's better? What would people think if they saw you with that?" Again Rinoa pointed directly at Seifer, who by now had his head down. Surely, he thought Squall would go.

Squall smiled coldly at her. "When I start giving a fuck about any of that, I'll let you know. Till then fuck off." He really was starting to not like her. From what he has seen, she had no reason to talk that way to Seifer, and he felt a little bad about it. Seifer's head snapped over to him, eyes wide.

"Excuse me!" She screeched. "Y-you did not just talk to me like that."

"Hn. I think I did." Squall replied, going back to his food.

"You would choose a fucking fag over me?" Rinoa asked, incredulously.

Squall was starting to get annoyed. "Look. I see no reason to leave this spot. Therefore, I am staying here, alright?"

She growled and stomped off to her friends. Never before has she been turned down. And she was pissed.

Squall looked over at Seifer. "She always like that? Never mind, I imagine she is."

Seifer chuckled, "she is. See...she always goes after new pray in school. That is if their hot enough for her. She tried hooking up with me, but I had turned her down. Since then I never bother with her." Seifer ran a hand through his golden blond locks and sighed. "Why didn't you go though, not that I mind."

"I seen no reason to , and especially no desire to either." Squall shrugged, looking over at him. "I have to ask, but is what she said true? Or was she just upset or something?"

Seifer blinked and thought about it. Not like he was ashamed to admit he was gay or anything. "You mean about me being a 'fag?'" Squall nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"Hn, you must not care what others think of you, huh?"

"Nope." Seifer grinned at him. "No reason to care."

Squall did smile at that, and Seifer thought he had a beautiful smile.

"Changing topic. What were you doing in class?" Seifer asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing."

Seifer huffed. "Still not gonna tell me huh? I'll find out somehow."

"That a challenge?"

"A promise." They smirked at one another.

Squall shook his head. "You're strange."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>After Lunch they went back to class, Squall had gym this time, with Seifer.<p>

"So where's your next class?" Seifer asked, as they were walking the halls.

"Why are you still bothering me?" Squall was starting to get a little irritated.

"Cause I want to." Seifer replied with a smirk. He loved to get on peoples nerves, it's what he does best.

Squall sighed, "gym."

"Oh, me too." After a few moments, they made it to the locker room.

They began changing in silence. Squall always new he was a good runner, so he did like gym. He doesn't much care for sports, though, but running is just fine with him. Shaking his head, Squall started to get on his gym clothes.

Seifer looked over at him, and damn, Squall had a nice body. Forcing himself to turn away, he got dressed himself. Once they were done they headed outside. The teacher spotted the new kid.

"Hey, you the new kid." She called out to him.

"What?" Squall asked.

"My names Xu, and I'm your teacher. You must be Squall, right?" Squall nodded his head. "Good. All you have to do today is run a few laps, alright?"

"Whatever. Fine by me." Squall shrugged, and began running with the speed Seifer has never seen before. Fuck, he can run.

Seifer to began running, but not as fast as Squall. As they were running, Seifer did try to catch up to Squall, but Squall was too fast for him.

Seifer had to slow down a little, his sides were really starting to hurt.

"Aw, what's the matter freak? Can't keep up?" A voice sneered behind him in a mocking tone, making Seifer cringe. Jared.

Jared was the bully at school, that liked to pick on Seifer, but Seifer always ignored him when he could. So he continued running, ignoring him. Squall glanced behind him briefly, and saw some idiot talking to Seifer. He wondered who it was.

"I'm talking to you freak." Jared snapped.

"Yeah, and I'm ignoring you, so what?" Seifer replied easily, knowing it would just piss him off more.

Jared caught up to him and grabbed his arm, making him stop. Jared forced him to turn around.

"Don't walk away from me fag."

"Let the fuck go of me, Jared!" Seifer growled.

"No, I don't think I will."

"What the fuck do you want?" Seifer demanded, then sighed. He was silent, and Seifer yanked his arm out of his hold.

Seifer turned around and noticed no one was even paying attention to what was going on. Jared snatched him again and pushed him down, Squall stopped dead in his run after that. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, was bullying. Seifer growled, "fucking bitch."

"Hey asshole, why don't you get the fuck lost." Squall snapped, getting in his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jared asked, backing away a little from the glare Squall was sending him.

"The guy that's going beat the shit out of you if you don't get lost and leave him the fuck alone." Squall said in a low calm voice, of barely suppressed anger.

"You don't even know him, so, why should I?"

"Because." Squall stepped closer, until he was right in front of him. Seifer watched on. No one has ever defended him before, he didn't need it dammit. But he was still touched by it though. "If you don't, you'll have me to deal with."

Jared gulped, he didn't know this guy, but something about him made him weary. So Jared scattered away quickly, Squall just snorted. Then turned back to the blond. "You alright?"

Seifer stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine. That always happens though, I'm used to it. You didn't have to do that."

Squall just stared at him for a long moment. "Right. Like you were doing much better. Besides, I can't stand fuckers like that."

"I could have took him." Seifer stated arrogantly. Seifer probably could have held his own, but having someone stick up for him was a nice gesture. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Squall waved it off. Seifer nodded.

"Is everything okay here?" The teacher asked. Great, now she comes.

"Yes. Fine." Seifer grunted. Squall wondered why Seifer didn't tell Xu what was going on?

"Yeah," Squall finally agreed, after seeing the look Seifer was giving him, and sighed.

"Alright, if you're sure." They nodded and she went back to where she was.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seifer just scoffed, "I don't need to, I'm fine."

Squall just shook his head and left it at that, for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have decided to do a high school fic, in which Seifer is the one that needs help. I hope you enjoy the first Chapter! I thought this would be a good fic. if the characters are a little ooc, I'm sorry. Please Read and Review! All Comments are Welcome! No flamers! Let me know what you think of this. Thanks! (I did check my work, but if I need to have something done please tell me.) Thanks :D **_

_**Also, I will wait until I get some reviews letting me know if they want me to continue or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Helpless

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own any parts of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters.

**Warning:**character's OOC Violence, swearing.

**Pairing:**SeiferxSquall

**A/N:** I hope my two reviewers like my next chapter! :D I'd also like to thank them for their reviews too. I hope others like this one too. :) Please read and review! Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Helpless*<strong>

**Chapter 2**

School was out and Seifer didn't want to go home. Why? Well, his father's usually in a bad mood, and Seifer tries to avoid him. He was not looking forward to enduring another one of his father's 'talks.' Actually, Seifer tries to avoid going home unless his father is out cold from his damn drinking. He hated him.

Anyway, he was at his locker, which was by Squall's, putting his things in there and getting ready to leave. Squall was doing the same thing. He just met Squall, but he was fuckin' hot, and he appeared alright. Sighing, Seifer shut his locker and ran a hand through his golden blond hair. He grabbed his backpack and turned to Squall.

"So, are you headed home?" he was trying to make idle conversation, hoping to buy a little time.

Squall shut his own locker and turned to face him, backpack over his right shoulder. "Yeah. Nothing else to do."

"Oh."

"Are you heading home?" Squall saw Seifer flinch a little at the word 'home.'

"Yes. So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure. We do go to the same school you know?"

Seifer snorted at his reply. "Yeah. Well, I guess, see ya later then?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Squall nodded his head at him.

Seifer smiled at him, seeing as he made a new friend already. Well, at least that's what it seems like. Can you make a friend in less then a day? Seifer thought you could.

Seifer waved at him and was off, still smiling. _'He seems like a decent guy.'_ Seifer thought.

Squall, who watched him go, decided to leave as well, thinking of the barely noticeable flinch and wondered what it was. It was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>Seifer's father was always mean to him. Actually, he thinks it started when his mother left them. Either way, he always finds himself on the other end of a beating sometimes, mostly for no reason. Most likely, though, it was cause he drinks an awful lot.<p>

His drinking also started when their mother left. He never defends himself against his own father because he can't. Whether or not he beats him, he's still his father. He gives him a place to live. So he just deals with it. Seifer just tries to stay out of his way when he's drunk. Even then, though, that doesn't seem to work some of the times. He wished it would stop though, but he doubts It'll happen right now, so yeah, all he can do right now is just let his father vent.

Seifer gave a little shaky sigh when he reached his house. He clenched his fists and decided to just go the fuck in. He shouldn't have this problem, but he does. Well there's nothing he can really do. He reached for the door knob and went inside.

When he got in there, he could already tell that he was drunk.

Shit. Just what he needed.

He did expect it though, it was common with is father.

"Seifer! Is that you!" His father Jack Almasy screamed from the kitchen where he was at.

Seifer winced at the sound of his father's voice. "Y-yeah." He call back to him. Seifer hated feeling weak, because he was not weak by any means. There was no logical reason as to why he really lets his father do this shit to him.

"Get in here, boy!" Jack shouted to him

Seifer took in a big gulp of air and went into the kitchen. When he got in there, there was a mess on the floor, plus he could tell his father was more then a little drunk. Damn. "What?"

"What took you so long getting home? You're late." He walked over and stood in front of Seifer, making him back up a little. His breath rink of alcohol.

"N-nothin.' I'm not that late."

You back talkin' me boy?" He raised his hand and back handed him across the face.

Seifer held his stinging cheek, expecting as much. "No. I was just talking to someone after school. That's all, really."

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Jack snarled in his sons face. He never liked the fact the his only son is gay. He loathed it. That was another problem they had, was him being gay. He tried to change Seifer, but nothing worked and his father grew more angry with him, if that was even possible. Since then, he has not tried to change him, knowing he can't. So that's just another frustration he vents on Seifer.

"No! Just some new kid at school." He tried to reason with his father, but to no avail.

"Yeah, sure. You're nothing but a disgusting faggot! I bet it was a boyfriend wasn't it? Wasn't it?" he snapped.

"It wasn't—" Seifer's protest was cut off with a punch to his stomach. He bent over gasping for air at the expected blow.

"Don't lie to me. I know. Off gallivanting around with another boy, being a fuckin' faggot. You're worthless Seifer. A disgrace for a son." He spat.

His father kicked him in the stomach, hard, making his cringe. "Stop." Seifer said, holding his stomach. Shit. He waited for a few moments until the beating was over with. His father had kicked him and punched him. Seifer knew he was crying, but he couldn't stop. This is what his life is like. Nothing to do but expect it and accept it. Finally. Jack was done.

"Get out of my site, you dirty faggot." His father really liked to use that word, to show his disgust with it. Jack left the kitchen and Seifer stood up slowly, cringing at his aching and abused body. He was bleeding on face, bu the didn't care. At least it's over. For now.. anyway.

He quickly went to his room and locked his door. Seifer took a couple of deep breaths, then he decided to take a shower and wash up. He would skip dinner tonight, like he did a lot of nights. Anything to get away from his father.

He took off his clothes and went to the shower, making it hot. He always liked his showers hot. It was soothing to him.

He began washing himself when he was in there, getting rid of the blood that was on him. He knew damn well that he'd have some bruises tomorrow. He usually hides the bruises on his face with a little powder, not letting anyone see what he lives with and what happens and 'home.' Seifer snorted when the word 'home' enters him mind.

He didn't think of this has his home, really. You shouldn't get abused in your own home, by your own father. Well that's what Seifer thinks. So, yeah, this was just a place he lived, not a home.

After he was done he got dressed for bed in his usual, which was his boxers. He didn't sleep with a shirt on. As he was laying in bed, he started to tear up again, as the pain in his sides started making itself known.

He hated his life.

"Damn." Seifer whispered, wiping his eyes, He would not cry, dammit! Although, he couldn't really help it either. His body ached, plus he was tried of this treatment, though, knowing nothing can be done about it.

His father wasn't always like this, though. A big part of it was the result of his mother leaving them. The other part was him being gay, which he could not change. And honestly, he really didn't want to change either. He liked the way he was, even though his father didn't.

Whether or not his father loves him, while it did matter to him, he couldn't change it either. And he has accepted that fact long ago. All Seifer does is pray he gets better, but from the looks of things, that won't be happening anytime soon.

Sighing, Seifer decided to go to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for him.

Before he dozes off, though, he though about talking to Squall again tomorrow. Squall was a pretty decent guy after all, helping him out in gym today and all. Seifer smiled at that thought. He could have held his own with the retard, but he was glad someone, besides his friend stuck up for him. One of his friends, that would be Zell Dincht. He's the only one that knows of his life outside of school.

Zell has also urged him to do something about it, but he refused to. Telling him that it would do no good and to just drop it. He knew Zell was just worried about him. He had another friend, Quistis. Though she didn't know what was going on.

With the last thought in his mind he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know this chapter's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I am not good at arguments, but I hope I did alright with it. Review please, let me know what you think. :) I'd like some reviews so I know if I should continue or whatnot. Thanks. No flames.**_

_**Shouldn't be many mistakes. I did look it over. **_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. I only own this plot.**  
><strong>

**Warning:** Character's OOC Violence, swearing. Like I said, I will try my best to keep them in character but I can't say they will always be. Anyways, it's a Au fic, so I don't think they really have to be, but I don't know. I will try, though. :)

**Pairing:** SeiferxSquall and others

**A/N:** I would like to thank all the reviewers I did get thus far! :D I hope they and others like this one too. :) Please read and review! Tell me what you think. The more reviews the better.

* * *

><p><strong>*A New Friend*<br>**

**Chapter 3**

Seifer woke up, feeling pain in his side. Damn. He sat up gingerly as to not make his pain more worse with any sudden movements. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head slowly and got out of bed. He's been doing this for a while, so he knows how to act as though nothing has happened. That's how used to this he was.

He sucks up the pain. Although, he's pretty sure Zell will be able to tell. Squall... well he's not sure if he'd notice anything wrong or not, he can only hope he don't. He'd hate to have to drag another person into this mess. The only reason Zell knows is because he found him in the bathroom changing shirts a while ago. Seifer had made him swear never to tell anyone.

Sighing, Seifer went over to his dresser pulled out some a pair of loose blue jeans that had a whole ripped in the right knee of it. His shirt was a long black sleeve shirt. He does this to cover up any evidence of abuse on his body. He wore black boots. He went into the bathroom and brushed his blond hair, and cover up the bruise on his handsome tanned face.

Seifer felt sore and tired, but be dammed if he'd stay home to get abused before school. He is actually looking forward to school, seeing the hot new guy again was very appealing to him. Fuck, he couldn't help it, though, the guy is the hottest guy Seifer has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Only a short time of meeting him and he's already got a damn crush. Well, he did want to get to know him more.

After Seifer was done in the bathroom, he got his shit together and left his house. He was lucky his father went to work, cause he'd beat him even before school.

* * *

><p>Squall was sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast. He was lost in his own thoughts about Seifer. Seifer is an odd boy. He don't know. Could he consider them friends after a short amount of time? For the matter, did he want anymore friends? Squall sighed, sometime he wished Irvine was here with him. He did miss his friend.<p>

Squall didn't really care for friends, honestly, he just didn't see the need. But Seifer looked like maybe he could use a friend. He supposed it couldn't hurt to get to know the tall blond boy. And what happened in the gym yesterday pissed him off. That's why he helped, not to mention it didn't look like Seifer deserved it.

"Hey, pretty-boy." A voice sneered behind him. But Squall didn't even flinch. He merely turned around slowly to see who it was. It was the same boy the pushed Seifer. Squall glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Oh, what makes you think I wanna talk to you." Squall sniped back.

The guy glared. "I'm not sure if I properly introduced myself. My name's Jared and these are my boys Chris, and Nathan."

"And?"

Jared was getting annoyed with him him, but he put on a smile. "Look, you seem alright. How about you join me at lunch today so we can talk more?"

"No." Squall didn't hesitate.

"What?" he growled. "No one turns me down. Listen, you shouldn't be hanging out with that fag. He's not worth the time."

"Why should I listen or care about what you have to say? He seems alright to me. He hasn't done anything to me, so I don't see why I should give a fuck."

"I'm just saying, you should hang with us. Someone like you shouldn't associate with someone like him." His friends agreed.

Squall eyed him coldly for a moment before he spoke. "No thanks," with that he got up and left them there bewildered that he didn't want to accept their, what they like to call it, kind offer. Well, they would talk to him later, try and convince him otherwise.

They would admit they were mad that he declined them without giving them a second thought. Yeah, they will talk to pretty-boy later.

"Alright guys, we'll have to do something to convince him." Jared told his friends once the brunet was out of earshot. They both agreed with him. They hated Seifer Almasy, so they were gonna do anything to make sure he was miserable.

* * *

><p>"Squall?" Zell said upon seeing the lithe brunet enter the classroom a little early. Although, he didn't care much, class would be starting soon enough, anyway.<p>

"What is is, Zell?" Squall was still quite annoyed with the interruption he got at breakfast. Like he'd actually join their gang. Squall snorted at the idea. No. Squall would never join a gang, he had no use for it.

"Are you Alright? You seem kinda out of it, man." Zell was looking at him in concern.

"Huh," he blinked. "Ah, no, I'm fine. I was lost in thought is all."

"Oh? So nothin's wrong?"

"Nope." Squall got out his notebook and started to doodle a little while he waited for their math class to start.

"Hey, whatcha drawing there?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for class to start." Squall eyed him for a moment, then he remembered Zell wasn't in their class yesterday. "Why are you in here? You weren't here yesterday?"

"Oh! I had to do something for a teacher, so I didn't make it. But I am in this class." Zell smiled at him.

"Whatever," Squall shrugged his lean shoulders. Then he went back to his notebook.

Just after a few minutes, Seifer comes into class. "Hey!"

"Hiya, Seifer." Zell greeted him happily. He was always happy to see his taller blond friend. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Seifer grunted a little sitting down in between Squall and Zell. Zell looked him over and noticed Seifer looked a little tired today. He decided to not bring it up since Squall is sitting there and didn't know anything of Seifer's life outside of school.

"Hi, Squall." Seifer smiled at him.

"Hn."

"What? Are you not gonna say hi to me today?"

Squall sighed, he didn't feel like talking. "Whatever. Hey."

"Aw, Squall, you're mean."

"No, not really."

Seifer scoffed at that. "Sure you're not. What ya doing?" he peered over Squall's side to see what he was doing.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Squall was irritated that he was asked that.

"Call it... curious?" Seifer smirked at him.

"Ever heard curiosity killed that cat?"

"Yes. So what ya drawing?"

Squall rolled his eyes, Seifer sure doesn't care. "Nothing."

"Uh huh. I can see that you are." Seifer huffed at him. Dammit, he just wanted to see.

"Ugh. Can't you bug someone else?" Squall asked hopefully.

"Nope! You're too fun to bother." Zell rolled his eyes at that. Typical Seifer.

"I told you I'd find out, didn't I?" Challenged Seifer with yet another smirk.

Squall did manage to return it, though. "Yes, you did."

Seifer opened his mouth to reply, but before he could he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright! Quite down, let's take roll and get started." He took roll. Everyone was in class today.

"Mr. Leonhart. Can you answer the question?"

Squall looked up, bored, and decided to answer. "Sixty-two." He answered the math question that was given to him.

Shit.

He didn't even appear to be paying attention, the guy was good. Seifer thought.

Finally class was over, and they had gym next. "I'll see ya'll later then." Zell said to them.

"Yeah. Later, Chicken-wuss."

"Bastard." Zell growled, raising his fists.

"Chicken-wuss?" Squall questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's my nickname for him." Seifer answered, smirking at the chicken.

"I hate it. But no matter what I say, he'll still call me that. Asshole."

Seifer chuckled at that. He loved Zell like a brother and all, he loved to tease him. Despite that, though, he like the name and thought it suited him just fine. Squall looked between the two boys. They looked pretty close. He supposed he could find out later how close. Though, he didn't know why he wanted to know. He decided to drop it for now.

"Okay." Squall got his bag out and put it over his shoulder.

"What?" Seifer rose a brow at him.

Squall only shook his head. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Bye, chickie." Seifer laughed when Zell tried to smack him upside his head, all the while glaring halfheartedly at him.

What kind of people is Squall associating with now? All he knows is they are interesting.

* * *

><p>In the locker room they all got changed for gym. Today they were playing dodge ball. Seifer loved dodge ball, he was very good at it. Well, except when they hit him with the balls even when he's down. Yes, he's referring to that bastard, Jared.<p>

They got their gym clothes on. Squall was about to head out into the gym when Seifer asked him something.

"Hey, you any good at doge ball?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering is all. I heard we'll be playing that today."

"Oh." Squall nodded to Seifer.

"Yo, pretty-boy." Squall was getting sick of him calling him that.

Squall snapped out a reply, "I'm sorry, but that's not my damn name."

"Could be." Jared said easily.

"Fuck off, Jared." Seifer snarled at him. "He has a name so fucking use it." Seifer never had liked Jared. He was too cocky for his own good. Well, so was Seifer, but at least he didn't beat people up just to prove a point, which Seifer didn't even know Jared's point..

"The fuck you say to me?" He started to advance on Seifer, but as usual, Seifer did not back down from him.

"Let's go." Squall whispered to him, not wanted a fight to break out, then he'd have to get involved again. Though, he wouldn't mind helping Seifer.

"Alright." They left Jared fuming in the locker room. But he soon followed them.

"Why'd he call you a pretty-boy?" Seifer knew Squall was hot, but to call him pretty-boy, and to his face no less. Oddly enough, though, that sounded like something Seifer would say to him.

Squall just snorted. "Hell if I know."

"Alright. Now let's get into teams, shall we?" The teacher Xu said. They all nodded. "We are playing dodge ball today, although, I'm sure you knew that. So let's get to it."

Squall got to pick his team, so he of course picked Seifer. They all got into their teams and started playing the game.

The game is going good, and Squall's team is winning. Jared kept trying to hit Seifer, mainly. He had hit him once, although, he got back in the game. Squall saw the he was only aiming at Seifer and wondered what the hell his problem was with Seifer.

Nonetheless, Squall was getting sick of it. Xu didn't notice, though, as she was busy watching everyone.

"You're going down, boy." Jared smirked at him, ball in his left hand.

Seifer's eyes widened, knowing what was to come. But, as usual, Seifer did not back down from it. Seifer was very stubborn in a lot of things, this being one of them. So he expected it when Jared threw the ball and hit Seifer in the stomach with it. And because of last night, it just made the pain worse.

Seifer gasped and held his stomach.

Bastard.

Jared only smirked at him, glad that hit him.

Squall went over to Seifer to see if he was alright. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm used to it. Don't worry." Seifer took in a breath and let it out. "I'm fine, Squall."

Squall nodded to him, though, he wasn't convinced. Squall thinks it's payback time. Squall has always been like that. He was never one to sit down and watch bullies do this sort of shit. He always made sure they got theirs too.

So Squall picked up and ball himself in his right hand. Jared, not expecting anything to happen, was surprised to find Squall throwing a ball and hitting him straight in the face. Squall smirked, stupid idiot.

Jared fell down clutching his face where the ball hit him. Seifer, seeing what Squall did, smiled. He was shocked, though. Why would Squall do that? Surely it wasn't for his benefit, or maybe it was. Either way, Seifer's glad Jared got what was coming to him. Instead of him fighting him all of the time.

"Mr. Leonhart!" The teacher shouted to him. Squall rolled his eyes, knowing she seen what he did. "You're out."

"Whatever, " he shrugged to her, appearing to not give a fuck either way. He was satisfied with what he did.

"Wow. Quite an arm you got there." Jared said in amazement.

"Thanks." Squall didn't sound like he cared what he thought.

"Squall? Why'd ya do it?"

"Cause, he deserved it, that's why." Squall replied smoothly, shrugging. "I saw what he did, so I just payed him back."

"Thanks."

Squalled nodded to him, but he did let a little smile curl his lips.

"You didn't have to, though."

"Are you gonna say that every time I help you?"

"Probably."

"Ugh. Whatever." Squall said this with no bite to it.

"Okay! Times up!" Xu called after her class. Class was over.

They went to get changed into their regular clothes. Seifer was thinking why Squall, the new boy, would help him, even though he hardly knew him. Maybe that was just the kind of guy he is. Hard to tell when he knew little about him. But he was determined to get to know Squall.

"Um, thanks again for helping me, I guess." Seifer said once he was changed.

"You guess?"

"You know what I mean."

"Hn." Squall finished getting his clothes on and was about to leave the locker room with Seifer to go to lunch, but Jared intercepted their path.

"Where ya headed?"

"To lunch." Squall relied. Then he decided to ignore him and he and Seifer left the locker room.

Jared was fuming, he hated being ignored.

* * *

><p>Seifer's stomach still hurt. Damn, he got hit pretty good. But he tried to not let it show. They were sitting at table by themselves. They ate in a comfortable silence for a bit.<p>

"Hey, Squally." The same girl, Rinoa, came up to their table.

"Don't call me that." Squall growled. He always hated being called that, even by his mother.

She just ignore him. "Have you change your mind yet? You gonna sit with us? Cause seriously, I think you could do better in friends."

"I don't recall asking for your input on that." Squall eyed her. "No, I think I'm staying here." Then he went back to his food, bluntly ignoring her.

"Why? I'm just trying to give you a better crowed to hang with,"

"Not interested." Squall stated simply.

"Rinoa, why don't you go back to the whole you crawled out of?"

"Shut up!" Rinoa glared at him, but Seifer just smiled.

"Go bother someone else, Rinoa." Seifer was smirking at her now. He was glad Squall wasn't going with her.

She huffed and glared at Seifer. She knew she wouldn't be getting her way, so she just stomped off.

"Why is she so hell bent to try and make me sit with her. She needs to realize I don't want to."

"She always like that. Always has been, always will be. I hate her." Growled Seifer as he took another bite of his food.

"Well, she needs to quit trying."

"Yeah." Seifer agreed.

"Hey guys." Zell bounded up to them.

"Aw, what's up, Chicken-wuss?"

"Seifer, don't make me hurt you."

"But I thought you liked my nickname."

"What the hell ever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. I just like calling you that. Okay? You look like one, so I just have to point it out."

"Fuck you."

"Don't go for Chicken-wuss."

Squall watched on, amused by their banter, "You guys seem close."

"Yeah, he's my best friend." Seifer said. "But he's still a Chicken-wuss."

"I hate you." Zell sulked.

"Right." Seifer smiled at Zell's sulking.

They ate in silence again. Zell was still sulking a little at Seifer's nickname for him. Damn that Seifer.

The bastard.

"Hey, Seifer?"

Seifer looked up after swallowing his food and quirked a questionable eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Zell wanted to asked about last night, but he didn't want Squall to suspect anything."Um, how was your night last night?"

Seifer shot him a warning look, not wanting to get Squall into his mess. "It was fine."

Squall looked up questionably at the two. What did he mean? He had noticed the look Seifer gave Zell. It was probably nothing to worry about. Squall dismissed.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Zell. Just drop it, alright?"

"But-" Zell really didn't know when to shut up sometimes. He needed to learn to.

"No! Just drop it."

"You alright, Seifer?"

Seifer looked at Squall and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Squall didn't looked like he fully believed him, but he did let the subject drop.

Zell looked over at Seifer. Seifer shook his head at Zell, telling him he was fine, therefore, there was no need to be concerned about him. Though, that was a complete lie, Zell had seen a couple bruises before, and they looked bad. So Zell knew there was a reason to worry about his best friend.

Seifer, though, did not want anyone else to know about what goes on in his 'home.' Zell, noticing when to shut up, wisely kept quiet before he rose suspicion in Squall. It was hard, though, all he wants to do is tell and get Seifer out of there. But Seifer, being Seifer, always refuses his help.

He would do anything for his friend, but he didn't want Seifer to hate him for blabbing to someone. So he has never told anyone. And he always prayed Seifer would be fine. He hated Seifer's father for doing this to him. Zell knew Seifer's father blamed him for the reason his mother left him. He also knew Seifer was gay and his father hated him for that, too.

By the looks Zell had seen Seifer give Squall, he could tell Seifer was attracted to him. Well, who could blame him, really, Squall was very handsome. Even he could see that, so he's not too surprised to see his best friend crushing on him already. He bets a lot pf people are. The question was, though, was Squall gay? He sure as hell wasn't going to just blurt a question like that out of nowhere. What if he wasn't, and he took great offense for being accused of such a thing? Squall didn't look mean, but he did kinda look intimidating, which Seifer looked as well.

"Chicken-wuss, you in there?"

Zell was broke from his thoughts when Seifer spoke to him. "Didn't I say not to call me that?" he inquired, knowing Seifer will do it anyway.

"Yes, but as you can see I like calling you that."

Squall shook his head. Seems Seifer really does like calling him that, not that he minded. Squall was amused by it if anything. So far, besides the girl Quistis, these two were the nicest people he's met. Speaking of her, Squall wondered why he hadn't see her around much.

"You know Quistis, right?"

Seifer looked shocked by the question but recovered quickly. "Yep. She's also ones of my friends here."

"Oh. Why don't we see her around much?"

"She has a different schedule then we do. Plus she's pretty busy in school. Why?" Seifer wanted to know why he was so concerned about her.

"Just wondering. I've only seen her, I think... twice."

"Ah. I'm sure you'll see her around again." Seifer wouldn't show it, but he was kinda jealous that Squall was asking about her. Was he interested in her or something? Seifer was probably over thinking things, and it's not like Squall was his or anything.

"Maybe."

They were silent once again. When Squall's head was down Zell shot Seifer a look and wagged his eyebrows, making Seifer glare at him. Seifer flipped him off before Squall could see. He also mouthed "Chicken-wuss" to him. Zell glared back. Seifer smirked.

"Ugh, I think I'm full now." Squall muttered to himself.

"Really? You didn't eat that much, man." Seifer commented.

"I don't eat a lot. But I get full fast for some reason."

"Huh, that's weird." Zell said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go throw this away." He got up and went to do just that.

"So..." Zell started looking at Seifer.

"So, what?"

"You like him, huh?"

Seifer only rolled his eyes. "Ya think? I mean, who wouldn't? You have seen him, right?"

"I have. I can't blame you."

Seifer smiled, and shook his blond head.

"Really, how was your night, Seifer?"

"I said it was fine, Zell."

"Yeah, you said that, but I know you're lying to me."

"Look, can we just not talk about it right now?" Seifer pleaded gently. He really didn't wanna talk about what happened last night.

"Seifer, you really should say something."

"No! There's no need to do that. As I said I am fine."

"Well, you don't- " He shut up as Squall came back.

Squall looked between the two. "What? Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, of course you didn't." Seifer lied easily. He smiled at Squall.

Squall nodded his head. He didn't fully believe it, but Squall has always been a perceptive person. He could tell things a lot of the time. And he had a feeling he did interrupt something, but he wasn't going to pry.

"We should go now." Zell said, seeing the time, It was time for their next class.

"Ah! You're right. "I'll see ya later, chickie." Seifer grinned when Zell rolled his eyes.

"See ya, Asshole. Later Squall." With that said he walked off.

"Yeah. You ready to go?" They noticed all their classes were the same. But Seifer didn't mind, he liked it, Squall was cool to hang around.

"Sure." They left the cafeteria.

"Hey, Squall?"

"Hn?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat after school, my treat? You know, as a thank you for helping me."

Squall eyed him for a moment. "I guess that'd be okay."

"Really, you sure? You don't have anything going on after school? I don't really."

"No. I'm free. It's fine."

"Great!" Seifer grinned at him, happy that he accepted. Really, though, he didn't have anything to do after school, and this was a chance to get to know Squall a little more. So he didn't see anything wrong with it. It's not like it was a date or anything. Just a thanks for sticking up for him, It was the least he could do as a repayment.

"You don't have to, though. I mean, I don't expect to get payed back."

"No, it's alright. I really don't mind. Besides, it might be nice hanging out with someone other than the Chicken-wuss."

Squall smiled a little and nodded. He really didn't need Seifer paying him back. Squall didn't defend him so he could get payed back. He did it to help, that was it. But Seifer seemed dead set on paying him back, he couldn't refuse.

After that was said they walked into art class. Seifer couldn't wait for school to be over. He was looking forward to spending a little time with the brunet.

After school was over, Seifer and Squall walked out of the school.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Squall asked.

"Oh." Seifer thought for a moment. "Ah, I know this place, it's called Rajin's grill. It has really good food there."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>Finally, they made it there in Squall's car. Seifer liked to walk to school so Squall drove.<p>

"Just so you know, they have grilled steaks here. I love 'em."

"Me too."

"Yo, Seifer! How ya doing, y'know?"

"Hey, Rai. I'm good. Haven't been here in a while."

"Yeah, You should come here more often, y'know?" Rai said with a big grin on his face.

"Rai, this is Squall, he's new here. Squall this big oaf here is Rajin. He's also a friend of mine."

Squall nodded his head and went to sit down.

"He's not very sociable is he, Y'know?"

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it I'm sure."

Seifer took a a seat by Squall. "What ya gonna have?"

"Hn, probably a steak or something."

"Heh, me too. That's what I always get when I'm here."

"What will you guys have?" The waiter asked as he approached.

"Two steaks and two cokes. That alright with you?" He asked Squall.

"It's fine." Squall nodded in agreement with what Seifer ordered. The waiter nodded and went to get their orders.

They didn't speak for what seemed like a long time. Then Seifer finally broke the silence.

"Hey, mind if I asked why you moved here? I mean, if you don't mind telling me?"

"No, I don't mind. Not like I have anything to hide. But you sure jump straight to the point." Squall eyed him.

"Yeah, well, call me curious I guess."

"Right. Anyway, the reason I moved here was because of my old school, it sucked."

"Really? What happened?"

"Let's just say I got into some fights and my mother sent us to move here."

The waiter came back with their food. They took it and ate some.

"Fights? Did you win?"

Squall looked up and smirked at him. "Yeah, I did."

"Man, I never would have guessed."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Squall asked with his eyebrows raised, thinking he knows what Seifer's thinking.

"Who, me? No, why would you think that?" Seifer grinned at him as he took another bite of his food.

Squall smiled at him and shook his head. "What about you?"

"W-what about me?" Seifer asked, shocked at the sudden change if topic.

"Tell me something?"

"Oh. Uh, well... let's see. There's not much to really tell. You know pretty much what people think of me."

"I do. What I don't get is, why?" Squall was very curious.

"Hell if I know. I never did anything to them. I wouldn't want them as friends anyway, they're too damn arrogant."

"I see that. Anything else to say?"

"No, not really. My life's boring. So there's not much to say." Seifer replied.

"I bet you have more to say."

"Nope!" Seifer laughed.

Squall sighed. Well, at least they were getting along and having a nice meal.

Seifer was really enjoying their time together. He feels easy around Squall, like he can talk to him. Seifer hasn't felt that way about anyone, only Zell and Quis. Though, Zell and Quis were there for him.

"Well, this was fun. We'll have to do it again," Seifer said once they were finished eating.

"Yeah. It was alright."

"Alright? That's it? God, you're mean." Seifer huffed and crossed his arms.

"I know." Squall smirked at him.

"Now I just think you're out to get me, too."

"Hn."

"Squall?"

Silence.

"Squall! Man, this isn't funny." Seifer whined.

"Yes it is." Squall was enjoying messing with him.

"Shut up. It isn't."

"Okay, ready to go? I'll take you home."

Seifer stiffened at that. Should he let Squall take him home? It's not like he's going inside or anything. "Alright," he reluctantly agreed.

Seifer payed for their meals. "See ya Later, Raijin."

"See ya, man. Come back soon, Ya'know?"

"I will." Seifer smiled and they left the restaurant. It was late and Seifer knew his father wouldn't like this one bit. But he didn't care, he was having too much fun with Squall.

"Alright, where do you live?" Squall asked when they were in his car.

"Oh. I live two blocks from here, actually. My house is small and white, I'll point it out to you."

"Alright." Squall drove while listening to Seifer's directions.

"It's this one." Seifer pointed to it.

Squall stopped the car. "Okay, well, I'll see ya tomorrow then." Squall noticed how fidgety Seifer was being.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. See ya later." Seifer smiled and got out of the car and waved to him.

Squall nodded and drove off, thinking if Seifer was really acting fidgety or if it was just his imagination.

* * *

><p>As soon as Seifer entered his house, his father came from wherever he was. "Why are you home so late today?"<p>

"I-I was out eating with a friend." Seifer replied nervously.

"A friend huh? Was this friend a guy?" His father sneered at him.

"Yeah."

"Oh? So then you were on a fucking date!" Jack hollered to his son.

"N-no. I wasn't. It was just a friend." Seifer answered quickly as his father approached him.

"So you say. I bet you were fucking him, weren't you?"

"W-what? Of course not." Seifer was shocked when his father asked that.

"You sassing me, boy!" He slapped Seifer across the face, making him fall to the floor.

Seifer knew his father was drunk. After all, he smelled of pure alcohol, like he's bee drinking it all day. It was no good arguing with him, he'd just get more abuse for it.

"You know, the reason your mother left was because she was disgusted with having a fag for a son! You are a disgrace.

"D-dad. I-" A kick interrupted him. Seifer did his best to hide his yelp of pain.

"Yeah. She was disgusted by you, you fuckin' faggot! Why couldn't you have been straight! It would have made things easier. Then she probably wouldn't have left." Jack slapped him a few more times and with a final kick to Seifer's ribs, Jack was finally done.

"God, how'd I ever a son like you?" Spat his dad, glaring.

Seifer was on the floor, crying. He hoped he'd leave soon so he can go to his room. His father's words haunting him. If he wasn't gay his mother wouldn't have left? Is that true? Was he such a disgrace to his family?

"Get the fuck outta my sight! You idiot!" Jack left him there.

Seifer brought his beat up body off of the floor. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Seifer walked upstairs to his room. He locked the door. He was lucky that when he did get beatings that they were only once a day.

He knew he was bleeding, but he doesn't give a fuck. Seifer crawled into bed and curled up, letting his tears fall freely. He'd take a shower in the morning. God, how he hated his life. He wanted it all to go away. He doesn't know if he deserves this or not, but his father seems to think so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, this chapter was longer. I hope you like it. I worked hard on this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of it. :) I'd like a few reviews letting me know if you like this or not. Reviews and Comments, even suggestions to the story are very much welcome and appreciated. If you have an idea who you want to be paired with Zell you can let me know. No Flamers!**

**There shouldn't be many mistakes, but if there is you're more then welcome to point them out if necessary. :) Thanks for anyone who reads.**


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**~I'll Be There~**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, BoyxBoy OOC-ness Swearing, Violence.

**Pairing: **SeiferxSquall

**A/N: **I'd like to thank any reviews I got! I do appreciate it! It let's me know how I'm doing and all. So, please keep on reading and reviewing! I hope you like this one too!

* * *

><p><strong>*Suspicions*<strong>

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

When Seifer woke up, he was in more pain then he was the day before. His whole body literally ached, so he had to take some pain pills to help numb the pain his body was currently in. Fuck, he actually thinks it's a little worse then that berating he had before, but it was sometimes hard to tell. All of his fathers beatings were really bad. He seriously hated feeling week and defenseless, which only his father could make him feel.

Yeah, the only one who could ever make him feel powerless, not mention vulnerable, was his father. So he really fuckin' hated it. He had absolutely no problems sticking up to Jared, but when it comes to his father it's very different. God, he hated this, he wished something in his life would finally go right for once. But maybe that was just hopeful thinking or some shit. There were times that he had actually considered running away from this hell hole, but he never thought it would do any good, so he hasn't actually done it.

He really wouldn't know where to go if he did get out of here. He still thinks about it though, but who wouldn't? He really did wonder if he was the cause of his mother leaving, plus the abuse his father puts him through. Seifer had been really good at keeping up a facade around others, as to not rise suspicion in anyone. He thought if they knew, they'd wonder how he was able to keep it up for as long as he had.

Truth is, he really had no damn idea how he manages it, really. Seifer

Seifer had woken up early to take a shower and clean himself up from last night. Shit, he was lucky he could walk today, but he thought the pills he took might have had something to do with it. He has always refrained from looking into his mirror, too afraid of what he might see if he did. His body had to look terrible, but he didn't care.

After he had gotten dressed in his black, baggy pants and a blue shirt, he grabbed his shit and walked out the door for school. See, the good thing about all of this is, at least he gets out of the house during the week to go to school, for which he was thankful for. This was the main reason why he was glad he had school.

Seifer knows most of his bruises are on his back and or on his front, so he wasn't worried about his arms and what not. Suffice to say, Seifer was feeling extremely tired today. He didn't know how well he'd do in classes today, but he was gonna try, not let anyone suspect anything from his odd behavior. But he knows he's probably slipping, but it certainly would not be the first time.

Why does this shit always happen to him, what did he do?

"Shit." Seifer cursed on his way to school, hating how much his body ached. He hoped he can get through the day alright, though. He might need to pop some more pills to get through, which he'll most likely do.

* * *

><p>Squall Leonhart, in some ways, was like Seifer Almasy. He liked to keep to himself, easily angered and had a hot head. But was also kind hearted to the people he was friends with. But Squall, unlike Seifer, had a loving home, who's mother was kind and very sweet. He never knew his father, so he doesn't really care about that.<p>

Squall was also an only child, not that he minded, though, more privacy. He was the kind of guy who like his privacy.

Sighing, Squall wondered about Seifer. Why? He didn't really understand it himself. All he knew was Seifer was really interesting to talk to, though a little cocky. He was nice and seems generally interested in getting to know Squall. Squall also found himself wanting to know more about Seifer, and what his life's really like.

Well, there will be plenty of opportunities for that.

"Squall, you'll be late for school!" His mother Raine shouted from downstairs.

Squall groaned, he was already up and dressed, just hadn't gone downstairs yet. "Yeah!" Though, all Squall wanted to do was relax today, he knew he needed to go to school.

Yes, Squall didn't mind school, but he was just a little cranky in the mornings.

"Are you gonna eat breakfast at him, dear?" Raine asked as Squall came down stairs. She smiled at her son.

"No. I'm not really hungry this morning. Thanks anyways," Squall smiled at his mother, one of the few people to see his rare smile.

"Alright then. Please eat lunch, though," she gave him a look, and he nodded. "Good. Now, why were you home late yesterday? I never got to ask you, I was busy with other things. Oh! Did you make a new friend? Is that why you were out so late!"

Squall sighed, but he nodded anyways. He guessed he could consider the tall blond his friend. "Yeah. He took me to some place to eat. Sorry I didn't let you know."

"Oh, that alright. I'm glad you're making friends instead of fighting," Raine looked at him all knowing why they moved here.

"I know," Squall rolled his eyes.. Shit, he was doing better, really! "I'm getting better."

"I would hope," she smiled warmly at her son. She loved him with all her heart, but he did need to straighten up. Though, she knew the fights at his old school were not all his fault. But there were so many, they were left with no chance but for Squall and her to move to here so Squall could start fresh. Squall has always had a hot head, though, doesn't take anything sitting down. That's one of his problems, he had such a hot head.

"Right, well, I should get going now, mom. I'll see ya later."

"Wait! Aren't you gonna tell me your new friends name? I'd like to know who my son is associating with, you know?"

Squall knew this question would come up when she found out. He didn't mind her knowing, though. "Yeah. His name's Seifer Almasy."

"Oh, that's a nice name. What's he like?"

"Mom. I really need to get to school. I do promise to talk to you later, though. Okay?"

"That's right. Alright, go to school then. Love you."

"Love you too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got his bag then left his home. His got in his car and head for school.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Seifer!" His friend Zell called out to him when he entered the classroom.<p>

"Oi, Chicken-wuss. What's up?" Seifer asked, smirking at Zell's usual growl. He sat beside Zell.

"So, how's it goin'?"

"Fine. I guess," Seifer shrugged. He had took a couple more pills to help ease his pain, so he was doing a little better.

"You don't look it. You look beat and worn out."

"Drop it."

"But, Seifer, this can't keep going on!" Zell looked very concerned for his friend. He hated what Seifer went through.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Seifer sent a smile his way, hoping he'd change the topic. This was something he never wanted to discuss, especially at school, where teachers are around.

"Seifer, I'm tired of hearing that. I know you're not fine. So don't lie to me," he said sternly. Zell knew better than to believe Seifer was 'fine' and he hated it when he lied to him like this, when he knew better.

"Zell, " Growled Seifer warningly. "Stop. I don't wanna talk about it. Just leave it alone." Seifer actually looked defeated. He honestly hated lying to his best friend when he was genuinely concerned for his well being. Not to mention, Zell was the only one in school that knows what's going on. But there wasn't anything he could do about it, was there?

"Seifer. I just want to help. You know that, right.?"

"Yes, Zell. I know that. Thanks." Seifer gave him a warm smile, letting him know that his care and worrying about him was appreciated. "I really am fine, though."

"I don't know how you do it, man. I would have left."

"I can't. I don't have anywhere to go."

"There's plenty of places you can go. Like with me."

"No thanks. I've managed this long, I'm sure I can mange a little longer." Just then Squall enter the room.

"Hey, man. How was your night?" Zell Inquired with a smile.

"Alright."

"Hi, Squally-boy." Seifer smiled at him.

"Did you just call me, Squally-boy? If so, then shut up."

"Aw, you're not fun. I like that name."

"I'm sure you do," Squall rolled his blue eyes and scoffed.

"So, why are you late?"

"I didn't wanna get out of bed," he answered honestly. It was true, too. Squall got a good look at Seifer, finally seeing how tired he looked. _'I wonder what it could be from,'_ He thought with a frown. "You okay? You're looking tired."

Seifer's eyes went wide, thinking he had noticed something, but then regained his composure, realizing he hadn't, so he said,"yeah, I'm fine." Which caused Zell to roll his eyes. Typical answer.

Squall, however, did not look totally convinced, but he didn't get a chance to reply as the teacher came in and started class.

Seifer had fallen asleep within about ten minutes of class starting. He couldn't or the life of him, seem to keep his eyes open. But it wasn't his fault, he was just tired.

Squall glanced at him in concern. In the short time he's known him, Seifer hasn't fallen asleep in class. He briefly wondered if everything was alright with him. Then again, Seifer did look more tired then Squall had seem him yet. Why would he fall asleep in class? What's causing him to be so tired? So many questions.

Finally, class was over and the students let out a relieved sigh, glad to be done with their first class.

Squall looked over at Seifer, who was still dozing with his head on his arms on his desk. He reached over and poked Seifer in the side. "Hey."

Seifer groaned and cracked his eyes open, "What?"

"Class is over. Time to get up. You slept through the whole class. Are you sure you're alright?" Squall asked, concern lacing his beautiful features.

"Y-yeah. I guess I was just extra tired today." Seifer smiled and grabbed his bag.

"You sure?"

Seifer was getting irritated with that same old question, but he didn't want to be mean to his new friend. "Yes. I'm okay."

"Mr, Almasy?" The teacher spoke up.

Seifer looked over at him and frowned. What could he want? Well, despite the fact he slept through class."Yes, Mr. Andrews?"

"Can I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a bit then," Squall said.

"Okay," Seifer nodded to him, walking up to his teacher.

Squall walk out of the classroom. Instead of leaving though, he decided to wait for Seifer so they could walk to class together since they had the same class and all.

"Seifer," Mr. Andrews started, looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you doing alright? I mean, you slept through class."

"I'm fine, just tired," he answered easily, hoping he doesn't suspect anything.

"Well, there's some things I'd like to discuss with you. It's concerning your grades and something I've been noticing lately."

"Oh, and that would be... what?"

"Seifer, is everything alright? You're grades seem to be slipping and I've noticed how tired you seem lately. Is there something you'd like to talk about? It's just your behavior seems to be getting worse then usual."

"W-what do you mean?" Seifer was starting to panic. Had he really noticed anything wrong?

"I mean, you seem more tired then normal, so I'm concerned about you. Is everything okay?" Mr. Andrews asked him. He had suspected something must be going wrong. "This isn't just a regular occurrence, I've been noticing more and more lately."

"Everything's fine," Seifer smiled a reassuring smile at his teacher, hoping he would drop it. "I'm just tired."

"Mr, Almasy, how is everything at home going?"

Seifer tried to keep his eyes from bugging out. "Home? Um, it's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. I wanted to ask to make sure." Mr. Andrews didn't look like he fully believed him, but he had no proof, except for the clipping grades, and some odd behavior. So he has no choice but to drop it. He'll just have to keep watching him a little more.

"Is that all? Can I go now?" Seifer really wanted to get out of there before he lets anything slip that he didn't want to slip.

"Yeah. You may go. Try and do better though, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks," with that Seifer left. When he got out there he didn't expect to bump into Squall. "S-Squall? What are you doing here? I though you were in class?"

"I decided to wait for you, seeing as we have the same class. I figured we could walk together." Squall had heard their conversation, and was now more concerned. So, Seifer's behavior has been changing even before he got to this school? But it seems to be slipping more? Squall wondered what was wrong.

"Well, let's go then."

"Okay. What did the teacher say?" Squall asked casually, trying to not let it been know that he had eavesdropped on them.

"What, you didn't hear? I know you did, Squall."

Shit.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just waiting for you," he paused for a moment. "So, is everything okay?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. Yes, I'm fine," Seifer had not meant to sound snappy, but he was getting tired of repeating himself.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry," As he said this, though, he wanted to find out why Seifer seemed so defensive and snappy when someone asked if he was alright. Not to mention the weird behavior that he's been having. Bottom line, Squall wanted to find out what was going on.

"It's fine, Squall. Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just tired of people asking me the same fucking question."

"Yeah, I know how you feel there."

"You do?" Seifer seemed surprised at this.

"Yes. Remember I said I had all those fights? Well, I would constantly be asked if I was fine. It does get annoying."

Seifer laughed and nodded. "It does." They went and finished the day at school.

* * *

><p><strong>{After School}<strong>

"Hey, Fag." A voice sneered. Seifer rolled his eyes. Seriously, can't these fuckers get a life?

"What do you want, Jared?" Seifer asked, not really giving a shit.

"Where's pretty-boy at?"

"Stop calling him that!" Seifer snapped. He's got a fucking name, So he better fuckin' use it!

"Why? I'll call him whatever I like. What's a pathetic fag like you gonna do about it?" Snarled Jared, stalking towards Seifer. Seifer didn't even flinch.

"Whatever. I got better things to do then stand around here auguring with you." Seifer began to walk off, but a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Seifer tried to yank his arm away, but Jared held on tight.

"Listen, you don't deserve a friend like him."

"Oh, and you do?" Seifer scoffed at him, not the least bit intimidated. No matter what he said, Squall will hang out with him if he wants to. "Look, why don't you just go? He obviously chose to befriend me instead of you. So why do you keep trying?"

"You little shit. He just doesn't know the best crowed to hang out with yet." Jared snapped at him.

"Hn. I suppose you are the best crowed?" Seifer couldn't help it, he laughed. "If he wanted to hang with you, then he would have. Not my fault he likes hanging with me more." Seifer couldn't help it, it seemed his mouth had a mind of it's own.

"You better watch your mouth, boy!" Jared smacked him across the face, making him gasp." No one talks to me like that." He grabbed Seifer by the front of his shirt and landed a solid punch straight to his gut.

Seifer clutched his stomach and gasped again. He looked up and growled, launching himself at the surprised Jared. "Fuck off, bastard." Seifer punched him in the stomach and in the face. Luckily his friends weren't with him, or Seifer probably would have gotten beat. Maybe.

Jared kicked Seifer off of him and jumped back on him, punching him repeatedly.

Squall was just about to go look for Seifer and see if he'd like a ride home. But as he was looking he heard the unmistakeable sound of Seifer's voice. Shit, sounds like he might be fighting.

Squall turned the corned and looked wide eyes at the scene that greeted him. Right now Seifer was punching him in his side and kicking him, while Jared was aiming for Seifer's face.

"What the hell?" Squall's voice caused them both to stop. "Leave him alone you asshole."

Jared quickly scrambled away from an obviously pissed Squall.

"Squall? What are you doing? I thought you left," Seifer stood up and fixed his clothes, looking right at Squall.

"I was gonna see if you'd like a ride home today. But then I heard you say something, so I came to check it out."

"Oh," Seifer smiled slightly at him.

Squall turned back to Jared, "the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like?"

Squall sneered at him, walking closer to, making him back back.

Seifer went up to Squall and grabbed his elbow. "Hey, let's just go. It's not worth it."

"The hell it isn't. The asshole was hitting you."

"I know, but now he stopped. Can we just go... please?" Seifer looked into his eyes. Squall couldn't help but agree.

"What? You're taking that loser's side?"

"As I see it, the only loser here, is you," Squall smirked. He would not be letting the bastard get away with this. After all, he wasn't known to take this shit. Even though it wasn't happening to him, it was happening to Seifer, who didn't deserve it. But for now he'd heed Seifer's request and leave it be.

Jared was very pissed by this point. Taking a fags side over his? That was stupid!

"Come on, Squall-boy, let's go."

"Ugh, you just had to call me that, didn't you?" Squall rolled his eyes.

Damn Seifer.

"Yup!" Seifer's eyes narrowed when he looked back at Jared. "We'll be going now." He dragged Squall by the arm and led him outside.

"Are you okay?"

Seifer nodded. "Damn, I hate that fucker."

Squall snorted at that. "Yeah, I don't like him much either. The hell's his problem?"

"I dunno. Never cared enough to ask. Most likely it's what you already know, but beyond that, I have no clue," Seifer shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You Know," Seifer started when they were in Squall's car. "I haven't seen your house yet. Why not?"

"Hn, probably because we've never went there."

"Yeah, I wanna see it sometime soon, though. Okay?"

"We'll see, Seifer," Squall smirked when Seifer seemed to sulk.

"Who do you live with?" Seifer asked, looking over at Squall.

"With my mom," Squall answered. "Before you ask, no, I don't have any siblings. Just me and her."

"Ah. That's cool."

"Yes, it is. So, what about you? Who do you live with?"

"My dad. No, I'm an only child as well. My mom left when I was younger. So it's just me and him," Seifer hoped his voice didn't sound shaky.

Squall eyed him for a moment, seeing Seifer fidget a little. Okay, something's must be going on._ 'I doubt he'd tell me though, so I'll have to wait. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow.' _Squall thought. Yeah, he'd ask him tomorrow since he's home now and all.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. So.. I'll see ya later."

"Hmm," Squall sounded in agreement, still thinking what could be going on.

"Thanks for the ride," Seifer waved him off.

Seifer walked into his house. He saw his dad sitting on the couch.

"Seifer," The sound of his father's voice made him stare at him.. "Son?"

"What do you want, dad?"

"Oh,well, I was gonna ask if you could go get me some more beer."

"No."

"What! Did you just say no to me? Do you know who you're talkin' to, boy?" His father got off the couch.

"I'm not even old enough to get your damn alcohol," Seifer tried to reason with him, but you couldn't reason with his father. He didn't give a shit If Seifer was old enough or not. Shit, he'd tell him to find a way to get it. Tch, like Seifer had those kind of connections to get him beer.

"I'm sure you could find a way."

"No!" Seifer said, voice firm, but shaky. This was his father after all.

"You fucking brat! You don't talk back to me!" he raised his fist and punched Seifer in the side of the head. "Don't tell me no!"

"D-dad. S-stop!" Seifer cried when his father picked him up by his shirt and threw him back down. "L-let me go." he gasped out.

"You're good for nothin.' If you can't manage to get me my beer, what good are you?" Jack gave him a swift, hard kick to his back.

Fuck!

"S-stop," Seifer kicked his legs, knocking his father off of him. He then he got to his room as quickly as he could while being injured, and locked his door.

"I hate you! You stupid fag!" Jack hollered all the way upstairs.

Seifer didn't want to cry. His father said he hated him, is that true? Why does it feel like he really does hate him? Those words were spat with pure venom. He decided to not think about it.

Seifer crawled under his blankets and tried to go to sleep, but he was in a lot of pain. He thought about over dosing his pills. It wouldn't be the first time he thought of that. Why does his life have to be this way? Why can't it be better then this? He thought about Squall. Well, from what Squall said, at least he doesn't go through this. He wondered how long he will.

Seifer sighed and dried his eyes. He wondered what to do. He can't keep doing this... can he? He didn't know how much more he can put up with at this point. Well, at least he'll get to see his friends tomorrow.

Maybe tomorrow will be better. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter! I did work hard on it. I know, I hate being mean to poor Seifer, but it's part of this story. Anyway, Please review! I'd like to know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes, if there's any please point them out if you want to. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Where To Go?

**~I"ll Be There~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) No Flames, though.

* * *

><p><strong>*Where To Go?*<br>**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

"Hey, pretty-boy." A voice call out to Squall.

"Fuck off. I said not to call me that." Snapped Squall with a hateful glare.

"Sure. Anyway, have you thought about what I said, about my offer?" Jared walked closer until he was standing in front of the brunet, making said brunet back up a little. God, he hated this guy more and more each day.

"No. My answer still stands."

"What? You mean you'd rather hang with a fag then us? I heard you even turned down that hottie Rinoa. Are you sure you're not a fag, too?"

Squall gave him his most hateful look that he could. "I really don't see how that's any of your business. I turned her down because she's a snotty bitch."

Jared gave him an intense look. "So, you're not a fag then?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Cause, we hate fags. Like that fag-boy Seifer. You know you can do better then him, right?" he asked as if it was obvious.

Squall sighed, he was getting tired of this. "As I said, what I do is none of your concern. Now, I'm gonna leave." with that, Squall walked off.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you, boy!" Jared caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Stop walking away from me.'

"Let go." Said Squall in a low voice. He was not gonna hit him. He was not gonna hit him. No, he would not stoop to their level. Not when he was trying to do better for himself. Jared did finally let go.

"C'mon, man. I know you're a cool guy. You should be hanging with the cool people. Don't let a fag like him ruin your reputation here."

Squall just rolled his deep gray-blue eyes and scoffed. "You don't even know me. I'm doing fine with who I'm hanging out with now. I don't need or want your advise."

"You got a mouth on you, boy. You better watch it."

"Or what?" he taunted, not caring what he said, Squall Leonhart does not get intimidated.

"Or we'll have to teach you."

"Id like to see you try." Squall raised an eyebrow, daring him to throw a punch. "Look, I don't wanna fight, so just leave me alone." Squall walked off.

"Fuckin' prick." Jared sneered at his back. "This ain't working guys." They would have to think of another rout to this.

* * *

><p>Squall wandered down the halls. Seifer should be here soon. He couldn't help but think about the handsome blond man. Seifer just happened to be on his mind. He did like Seifer. Seifer was a good person from what he has seen. And it really pisses Squall off to see that asshole Jared and his so called friends bully Seifer.<p>

Squall would never join them, so they really to quit asking him too. He has better things to do then join them. He'd find a way to keep them from bullying Seifer. It was just a matter of how. Don't like someone cause they're gay was a stupid reason. Squall didn't know, but he made it his goal to talk to Seifer today about things that's been on his mind.

He was gonna find out why Seifer seemed so fidgety when he would take him home. There's a reason, and he was going to find it. He wondered what it could be, though. Seifer seemed happy enough at school, so nothing's going wrong at home... right?

"Squall!" Squall was shaken from his thought by someone shouting his name. He turned around to see Zell bounding up towards him. Squall shook his head. Zell always seemed so energetic. It actually made him dizzy.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Seifer yet?"

"No, he hasn't gotten here yet, why?"

"Ah.. just wandering is all." Squall nodded at Zell's answer. Wait.. Zell and Seifer are pretty close, maybe he'd tell Squall something.

"Hey, Zell?"

"Um, yeah?"

"How well do you know Seifer?"

"Oh, well you know he's my best friend. Why?"

"Because. I was wondering if he was alright. If there's anything going on that I should know about."

"Like what?" Zell cocked an eyebrow. _'Shit, he's suspicious. Maybe I should tell him something. Another person that knows the better, I think.' _

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I took him home and he seemed... I don't know... not happy? I guess. Is there anything wrong?"

Zell thought for a moment. What was he suppose to say? Zell knew he shouldn't betray his friends trust by telling Squall what was going on. But maybe Squall could help him if no one else could. "Squall... I think you should let Seifer tell you that."

"Why? So there is something going on? I hate feeling left in the dark." Squall scowled. But it does look like there's something, so he'll just have to find out.

"Seifer, well, just talk to him, maybe he'll talk to you. It's not really my place to talk about his life."

"Hn. I figured as much." Squall sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate hair. "Okay, just tell me this. Is he alright? Well, I mean besides the bullying at school and all."

The short blond looked up at him, face serious. "No. I can't say that he is. But I cannot tell you what the problem is, he'll have to tell you.

The brunet looked at him for a long moment. He was about to respond when a high pitch voice reached his ears. "Squally!"

Zell and Squall winced at the high pitch sound.

"Are you gonna sit with me at lunch today? You know the offer's still out there?" The raven haired girl walk up to him, grabbing his arm, while holding it tight.

"Rinoa! Leave the poor guy alone!" A familiar voice said. Squall turned around and saw the same girl he met before.

"Shit up, Quistis," she snapped at her. "I don't have to."

"It doesn't look like he wants your nasty claws on him." Quistis said smoothly. She hated the girl. Rinoa was just a slut, who would always get her claws into the new hot guys that came here.

"You don' know what you're talking about. Of course he does." Rinoa said smugly. Squall wrenched free from her grasp, making her frown.

"Yeaah, it looks like he really likes you, Rinoa." she retorted, smiling at the boy who got out of her grasp. "You remember me, right?"

"Yeah, I just haven't seen you around much."

"I've been busy. I'm sure Seifer told you how busy I was."

"What?"

"I know you're hanging around Seifer. He is my friend, you know?"

"Right, Yes, he mentioned that. I asked him why I haven't seen you around and he said you're busy with school and whatever."

"He's right. So, how are you liking this school so far?" Quistis asked

"It's fine. Better then my old school, though, not by much." Replied Squall.

"You all just gonna act like I'm not here?" Zell pouted a little.

"Oh, sorry Zell." she smiled at the short blond.

"You better be."

"Hey guys." All heads whipped around to see Seifer walking towards them.

"Seifer." Quistis walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged back. "How are you today? She whispered in his ear.

"I'm okay." Seifer whispered back to her, returning her hug. They separated.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Nothing much, chicken-wuss."

Zell tch-ed and shook his head. "You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?"

"Nope! It's too much fun." he smirked at Zell.

Seifer looked over at Squall and smiled. The way Squall was looking at him actually made him blush a little, though he tried to hide it. "Hi, Squall."

"Hey." Squall said just as softly. Squall did happen to notice the small traces of a blush on Seifer's cheeks, but he chose to not mention it right now. Why would he be blushing?

"Squall! You're ignoring me. And for what, this fag!"

They had totally forgotten about her. Squall glared at her. "Don't call him that." he hissed.

"Rinoa, just leave. You're not wanted here. Go back to the other sluts you call your friends." Seifer interjected. Fuck, will she ever give up? Squall obviously did not want her, but the bitch was stubborn. Well, she'd learn eventually.

"How dare you!" Rinoa made to slap him and he didn't move, not like her hits hurt anyways. An arm shot out and caught her by the wrist, gripping it tight, but not enough to brake it.

"Don't even think about it." Squall's voice was low and calm. Seifer shot him a wide eyed look, not expecting him to do anything, but glad he did. Not that he needed it, though. The bitch couldn't psychically hurt him.

"WHAT! You're defending him, HIM? Why?" She screeched in outrage at the idea. Squall dropped her arm.

"I can." was his simple answer, not bothering to explain himself. Quis and Zell laughed at her. Rinoa fumed and stomped off. Damn them!

"Squall."

"Don't worry about it, Seifer." Squall smiled at him, and Seifer felt like he was falling. That smile sent jolts of something inside of him, making his stomach do this stupid weird flip flop thing.

Seifer nodded to him, not wanting to let him know anything of what he was feeling. Although, both his friends know him well enough to know that Seifer was getting feelings for the good looking brunet. They could see it in his eyes. Squall probably couldn't see it, though, but that was because they knew him longer.

Seifer...

"How was your night?"

Seifer shot Zell a look, clearing saying, 'shut the fuck up, chicken-wuss!' Zell wisely shut his mouth.

"So, how was your night, Squall?" Seifer asked him, smiling.

"Fine. Yours?" Squall asked back.

"O-oh, it was alright. I think I slept better." the tall blond nodded to him.

"Good." Squall nodded back to him.

Behind Squall Zell wagged his eyebrows teasingly at Seifer, who scowled and glared at him. Quistis hid her smile.

"We should go to class now. It's about time." Zell informed them, making Seifer groan.

"Yeah, I suppose." Seifer said. "Let's go then, Squall." the lithe brunet nodded to him and they walked off.

"It seems Seifer has feelings for him. I wonder if he realizes it." Quis stated with a small smile.

"He probably does." Zell sent her a big smile of his own. "I'll talk to you later Quisty."

* * *

><p><strong>{Gym}<strong>

"Okay, you'll be running today." the teacher Xu said. The class nodded.

"You doing okay?" Squall asked Seifer.

"Yep! I'm fine." Seifer sent him a grin. "Ready?"

"Sure." With that they took off. Squall was fast. Seifer could barely keep up with him.

Jared kept eying Seifer, waiting for the right time to do what he had planned. He had planned to trip him.

"Squall, dammit! You're too fast." Seifer complained, making Squall smirk.

"Keep up."

They continued running. They were on their second lap. Jared was glaring at Seifer. The fag was goin' down. So, when Seifer passed him, Seifer did not really see anything coming, therefore, when Jared put his foot out he didn't see it. Squall noticed it though, and as he ran passed Jared, he smacked him hard in the back of his head, making him fall to the ground, hard. So, that prevented Seifer from getting knocked to the ground.

Seifer looked over at him and smiled. He looked at Squall. "Thanks. What was he trying to do?"

"Trip you."

"Oh." That was all Seifer could say.

Jared groaned and sat up with the help of his friends, feeling humiliated. Dammit, it wasn't suppose to happen like that. Dam that boy. Squall just shot him a look and smirked. "Nice try, asshole."

Jared was absolutely fuming by this point. Fuck him and that stupid fag! Jared stomped off. They ran a little more and played a few things then class was over.

"Alright, get changed, class is over." Xu said after class had ended.

In the locker room, Seifer was feeling self conscious. He knew they needed a shower, but he has prevented taking one in front of Squall. But now, he really should take one. Dammit.

Squall looked over at him. Why was he acting so nervous? They waited until the showers were empty. Squall wasn't too fond of showering in front of others either, not that he had anything to be ashamed of, cause he didn't.

Squall stripped his clothes and got in the shower. Seifer cautiously did the same, trying to hide his bruises. He got in the shower and started to wash himself. They had a bit before they had to go to class. Xu always let them out early so they'd have time for showers and whatever.

As they continued to wash themselves, Seifer looked over at Squall. God, he has such a nice body. Seifer turned away trying to will away his oncoming erection. Shit, he didn't need Squall seeing him get hard over him. What would he think?

Squall looked over when Seifer turned away. He noticed something on Seifer's back when his back was to him. Squall's eyes went wide. There were bruises, big ones, on his back.

"Seifer!"

Seifer shot his head over to him and seen Squall's wide eyed look. Shit! He seen them.

Fuck.

"What the hell happened to your back!"

Seifer quickly got out of the shower and went to get dressed. He was clean now.

Squall quickly followed him. "Seifer? Are you gonna tell me what happened to you?"

"No. it's nothing." Seeing the look Squall was giving him, he sighed. "Would you believe I fell?"

"No." Squall walked closer to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's nothing to concern yourself over, Squall."

"Bullshit. I know you're lying. I am concerned. What the fuck happened? Was it Jared that gave you all those bruises?" Squall inquired.

"No, it wasn't him." Seifer admitted. They walked out after they were dressed. "Look, can we not talk about this. Really, I'm fine."

They made it to their next class. "Seifer." Squall shook his head. "I will find out." he said the last part to himself. They finished the rest of school.

* * *

><p><strong>{After school} <strong>

"Seifer, tell me what happened." Squall ordered of him. He wanted answers as to why there were large looking bruises on Seifer's back.

Seifer sighed, he'd never be able to lie to Squall. Not now, not after he's seen them. "Why?"

"I wanna know how you got those bruises. They look bad, Seifer. I'm concerned."

"Don't be. As I said, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come on tell me, Seifer."

"Fine," he caved, seeing no way out of this now. "You wanna know how I got them?" At Squall's nod he continued, "I got them from my fucking father. There, are you happy now?"

"What? Why would I be happy about that?"

"Cause now you know. I didn't tell anyone. The only one who knew was Zell. I don't wanna get anyone involved in my personal life outside of school."

"Seifer, you should tell someone."

"No, he's all I have left. So, I've learned to deal with it." Seifer sighed, knowing no matter what, he shouldn't have to put up with this.

"You should have told me. I could have helped you, Seifer." The brunet looked at him sadly.

"Don't."

"What?"

"I don't want your pity. I'm fine."

"I don't pity you, but you shouldn't have to deal with it. They look really bad."

"I know. But, really, don't worry about me." he smiled at Squall, knowing Squall probably would worry anyways.

"I can't help but worry about you. You shouldn't have to put up with this."

"Yeah, bu I live." Seifer shrugged.

"Seifer... here, give me your phone."

"What?" To say Seifer was shocked by the question would be an understatement. "Why?"

"To call me if you ever need me for anything. Or help." Seifer handed him his phone. Squall put his number into Seifer's phone. Seifer gave him his when Squall asked him for it.

"Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"I'll be fine, though." Seifer stated, but he smiled at the concern Squall was showing.

"I know." Squall rolled his eyes. "But still, call me alright?"

"I will." he sighed.

Fuck, he did not want Squall involved in this. But now it was too late. Dammit.

"Well, I'll see ya then." Seifer said.

"Wait, don't you wanna ride home?" Later, Squall would ask him about why his father does this. He'd be dammed if he didn't do anything about it now that he knows.

"Okay."

They made it to his house when Squall finally spoke up. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yes. I manage. I'm very use to it by now." he chuckled a little. But Squall didn't.

"Just call me. I mean for anything. Okay?"

"Yea, yeah. I know." Seifer smiled at him. "Hey, Squall?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you care?" He didn't sound mean or rude, but he did want to know.

"Because I do. I don't wanna see my friends get hurt."

Seifer felt his heart jump when Squall said the word _'friends.'_ He was glad to have another friend. "Alright. Bye. Squally."

"Hn." Squall glared at him a little, making Seifer smirk. He'd make sure Seifer was alright. He shouldn't have to go through this. "Seifer." he growled.

"Aw, you know you love that name."

"Oh, yeah. Sure I do." Squall rolled his eyes and sighed.

Seifer laughed. "Bye."

"Bye"

* * *

><p>Later, Seifer was actually sitting down for dinner. His father hadn't really said anything to him yet. So, so far it has been silent since he's been home. He was surprised, he expected to be hit again, which he was sure was still to come.<p>

"Seifer. Who was that boy that brought you home?"

"What? It was just a friend." he answered quickly, but shocked by the sudden question.

"Hmm. You sure?"

"Y-yes." Seifer gulped, fearing what was to come.

"Who is he?"

"Just a boy I met a school, we became friends."

"Uh huh." Jack did not look like he believed him. "You were probably fucking him, weren't you?"

"N-no, I was not. He just gave me a ride home. That was it." Seifer tried to assure his mean father, but he was too stubborn. No matter what he said, his father would believe what he wanted. And considering he's gay, of course his father would think that. There was no changing his mind.

"Is he good? You disgust me. Your mother was also disgusted with you. Well, who would want a fag for a son?"

"D-dad. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Ha! A lot of good that does me, boy!" Jack snapped. "Why can't you just fuckin' be normal for a damn change! Your sorrys don't do me a damn bit of good. You're still a worthless fag. You should date girls."

"Well, I'm sorry I;m such a fucking nuisance in your damn life! I can't help the fact I'm gay, dad!" Seifer had finally had enough. This was fucking ridiculous. It wasn't like he could change it. Or even wanted to for that matter. No matter what his father says and does, he'll always be gay.

"What did you say to me? Yeah, you are a fuckin' nuisance. You could just not be gay, but no, you had to go a be gay, making your mother leave." Snarled jack, getting up.

"It's not my fault she left." he said to himself more then to his father. "How's it my fault?"

"Because, all you are is a fag, and she didn't want her only son to be gay. So you ruined this family." he smirked, knowing his words hurt his son, but not caring.

Seifer glared at his father. "How do you know what she wanted? I bet if you wouldn't have been an ass, not to mention drink all the time, then she probably wouldn't have left." Seifer knew he should shut up, but he's fed up. How can he say this shit? Seifer was very hurt by his words, but did his best not to show it, which was hard.

"The fuck you say to me? Did you forget who you're talking to, boy?" Jack spat out. Seifer did not talk to him like that.

"N-no. But how can you say that?"

"It's true. No one wants a fag for a son." he stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Whatever. I had nothing to do with her leaving." Seifer knew if he kept this up his father was gonna beat him, but he couldn't help it.

As if on cue, Jack glared and went over to him, grabbing him by his shirt. "Apparently, you need a reminder of who you're speaking to." Seifer closed his eyes, waiting for the punch he knew was to come. Jack punched him in the stomach.

Seifer went down with a gasp of pain."Fuck." Jack was on top of him, beating him. Seifer covered his face to block the blows.

"G-get off of me." he gasped out. Seifer knew he should do something, so he clenched his fists and swung with a hard right hook, hitting his father square in the jaw. He heard a satisfying smack.

Jack reeled backwards with a gasp, obviously not expecting him to hit him back. So, he was very shocked when his son hit him.

Seifer jumped up, clutching his injured stomach. "Fuck you." he spat, limping towards the door. He had to get out. He knew his father would really beat him since he hit him back. But he had to stop his father from beating him them, but now he just made him even more mad.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"Out." He opened the door and walked outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Fuck, now what do I do?" he wondered out loud to himself. Now he had nowhere to go. So what was he suppose to do? Seifer knew he couldn't go back inside, if he did his father would beat the shit out of him.

"Stupid brat!" Jack screamed through the door. Seifer also heard something being thrown against the door. It sound like glass breaking,

Crap, he's done it now. He can't go back and not have his father kill him for what he did. Never before, though, has Seifer ever hit him. He just knew that he had to get out of there, if he didn't, who knows what could have eventually happened. But now, Seifer didn't know where to go, he didn't think before he did what he did, he just did it. Point is, Seifer has had enough after going on for so long.

So, there he stood on his porch, trying to figure out where to go. Well, he go to Zell's place, but he's probably already asleep, so he doesn't wanna bother him. Not that Zell would mind though, he just wouldn't feel right disturbing his sleep.

Sighing, Seifer ran a hand through his blond hair. He knew he was bleeding, but that didn't matter right now. His father had busted his lip when he hit him in the face. And he's most likely got a bruise forming on his ribs and face.

"You have to come back sometime!" he heard his father laugh cruelly. "You don't have anywhere else to go."

His father probably thought he was gone, Seifer took a deep breath. Was he right? "Fuck you." Seifer whispered.

"I'll be here when you do come back, boy!" Seifer heard him laugh again.

Seifer walked off the porch, finally. He walked up to a tree that was in front of him and punched it, letting some tears escape him. "Dammit."

The only place he can go right now is a park a few blocks away. With that in mind, Seifer walked off to go there. What he needs to do is sit down and think for a while.

All Seifer's going to do right now is sit and think.

Damn, what a hard life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Was is good? Did you like this chapter? Well, I hope you did! Please Review and tell me what you think. :) I'm working on the next chapter, but I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter. I updated cause, well, I'm having fun writing this. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Help me

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I'd also like to thank my reviewers too!. :) They mean a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>*Help Me*<strong>

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

When Squall first met Seifer he thought the boy was arrogant, but as he got to know him a little better, he found himself taken by the other boy. Seifer has interested him. Squall had the feeling that Seifer liked him, more then a friend, but he wasn't sure. He has caught Seifer giving him looks and all, though, he tries to not let him know he knows. That would be awkward.

Squall has found that Seifer is a good guy, who just needs a little help with things. He found himself wanting to know more about the tall good looking blond man. And he plans to do just that.

When Squall found out he was being bullied in school, he had the urge to protect him. Why? He didn't know, exactly, but he did. Squall hated seeing Seifer being bullied. It pissed him off. But, since then, he has been helping him. From the looks Seifer gave him, he knew his helping was appreciated.

Squall found those bruises on Seifer's back and was very worried. They did not look good. The bruises were big. Squall made Seifer tell him what happened to him, even though he pried it out of him. But, nonetheless, he did find out how he got them. His father. Squall swore to himself that he made sure Seifer had a friend there for him, besides Zell. He would try his damnedest to make sure Seifer was okay. He never felt the urge to protect someone before like he feels with Seifer.

Who would do that to there own kid? It was fucking stupid! So, he had given Seifer his number to call him if he needs anything, He didn't want to see Seifer hurting. The thing was, Seifer always usually put on a smile at school and around him, so it was kinda hard to tell. How he manages to do that is beyond Squall. If it wasn't for their shower then Squall probably would have never seen the bruises, but now, he's glad he did. At least he knows what's going on now.

Seifer should not have to put up with it. When Squall did find out, he wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of Seifer's father for what he's doing to him.

Every time Seifer would smile at him, he would think things are okay. When in fact, they're not. Not to mention, Squall was liked to see Seifer smile. Truth be told, Squall was starting to feel things that he has never felt for another person before. But, he couldn't help it, Seifer just had this charm about him. That's why Squall smiles at him, it's just hard not to.

All Squall's knows is, he will do everything he can to keep Seifer safe. How? Well, he'll figure out a way to do so. What he really wanted, though, was to get Seifer out of his home. Squall wondered if Seifer was doing alright. Maybe he should call him.

Squall can't help but think that, though. He just wanted to know how Seifer's doing. Squall was a caring person. Just not to people who didn't deserve it. Seifer deserved it, though, and he'd make sure to help in any way he could. He did wonder why Seifer hadn't ever said anything. Probably too stubborn, which Squall himself was.

Sighing, Squall ran a hand through his hair. Right now, Squall was doing his homework for school. It was boring but it needed to be done. Squall has been thinking about Seifer ever since he dropped him off at home. He was worried about him. How was he? He would find out eventually.

* * *

><p>Seifer was sitting in the park on a swing, thinking about what he should do. He knew damn well that he couldn't go back home. If he did, his dad would kill him for what he did.<p>

Squall...

That thought swarm in his brain suddenly, He just remembered that Squall had given him his phone number to call him if he needed anything, but he didn't want to bother him. Although, he's sure Squall wouldn't really mind it. After all, Squall told him to call for anything.

Seifer sighed, debating on whether to call him or not. Seifer still had some tears coming from his eyes too, but he tried desperately to wipe them away. It was what his father said and does to him that's made him like this.

"Asshole." Seifer muttered bitterly to himself.

Finally, he decided to get guts and call Squall since he does need someone right now. He took his phone out of his pocket and searched for Squall's number. Seifer hesitated a minute, then he finally decided to call him. He pressed the call button, while willing his voice to sound normal and not crack. It rang for a second before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

Seifer breathed in a sigh of relief when he heard Squall answer his phone. He tried to make his voice calm when he spoke. "Squall?"

"_Seifer?"_

"Yeah, it's me." he took in another shaky breath.

"_What's wrong?" _Judging by the sound of Squall's voice, Seifer was sure he let his voice sound weak, despite trying to not._ "Are you alright?"_

There was real concern in Squall's voice and that made Seifer let out more tears just from the genuine care that Squall was showing. "S-squall. I-"

"_What, Seifer? Tell me what's wrong?" _ Squall ordered over the phone.

"I-I left my house."

"_What? Where are you? What happened?"_

Seifer let out a small bitter chuckle. "Ah, well, he started his shit. He was hurting me, so I clocked him in the jaw. Now, here I am at the damn park."

"_The park? What park? Tell me and I'll come and get you."_

"It's the park that's just a few blocks left of my house, we've past it a couple of times." he answered.

"_Okay, I know where it is. Just stay there and I'll be there, okay?"_

"Y-yeah. I'll wait here." A few more tears escaped him. Never before has he had someone care about him so much, so he wasn't used to it. Sure, he had Zell, but Squall was different.

"_See you in a bit." _the line went dead. Seifer put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He was glad he had Squall. He didn't wanna bother him, but Squall didn't see to mind that he called. Squall sounded very worried when Seifer's voice cracked and he was sure tears could be heard in his voice. Though, he did try and hide it. Now all he had to do was wait for Squall to show up.

Seifer's body was in pain but his blood had dried up. He had pain pills and debated whether he should take them all, as he said before, it wouldn't be the first time he ever thought of it. He briefly wondered if anyone would give a shit if he died. Would Squall care if he did? He knew Zell and Quistis would since they, besides Squall, were his closes friends.

Yes, Squall was quickly becoming his bet friend. Though he wouldn't mind being more with the brunet that has stole his heart. Seifer immensely enjoyed Squall's presence. Seifer was falling hard for the brunet. He don't know how it happened, but it did. It could be because Squall actually showed Seifer care, which Seifer was not use to, aside from Zell that is.

Seifer was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of a car pulling up on the street and stopping. Seifer didn't even hear a car door open and close. The only thing he heard was his name being called.

"Seifer?"

Seifer's head shot up and he could not help the big smile from forming on his face. "Squall?"

Squall ran to him. "Seifer, are you okay?"

Seifer stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."

Squall couldn't help it, he pulled Seifer into his arms and hugged him. Seifer hugged back. "Come on, you can stay with me." Squall whispered in his ear. He did feel something wet hit his neck and he had the feeling Seifer was crying.

Seifer nodded, letting go of Squall. "O-okay. If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you there. Plus, I sure as hell ain't gonna leave you out here."A firm looking Squall said, making Seifer smile at his concern.

"Alright." Squall grabbed his hand and led him to his car.

"So," Squall started when they were on the way to his house. "You gonna tell me exactly what happened?" just then Squall noticed the bruise on Seifer's face, plus the busted lip. I'm also guessing he did this to you?"

"What?" Seifer asked, thinking about Squall was referring to. Then it clicked. "Oh, yeah, he did."

Squall's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Why?"

"Why else? It's because I'm gay, Squall. He saw you drop me off at home, but he didn't mention it until dinner was about over. My mouth had a mind of it's own and before I knew it, he was beating me."

"That bastard." Hissed Squall with pure hatred.

"It's fine. As soon as I clocked him I left the house." Seifer said quickly, noticing Squall's attitude change and the hate in his voice. He didn't want Squall to do something and get in trouble for it. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Yeah, now. Why'd you wait to call me? You should have done it after you left."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking about that. I don't know." Seifer bit his lip and looked at Squall.

"Don't be sorry. You just, you should have called me right after you left. I'm just glad you're okay now."

"Thanks, Squall. I um, really appreciate what you're doing for me, but do you think your mom would mind?"

"No," Squall assured him. "She won't. But we will have to explain why you're there, though. But she will understand. She don't like that kinda shit either."

"Oh," Was all Seifer said to that.

They arrived at Squall's house. Seifer looked nervous. "You have a nice house." he complimented.

"Thanks."

"Is your mom even up now?"

"It's 10:30. when I left she was. She had the day off today. I was doing my homework when you called."

"She didn't question where you were going?"

"Yes, but I told her I'd explain when I got back, so she'll expect an explanation as to why I left."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't mean to-"

"No! You did not do anything of the sort, I'm glad you called. Don't ever think you're bothering me, Seifer. I said you could call at any time and I meant it, no matter what I'm doing." Squall cut Seifer off, seeing no reason for him to apologize for disturbing him.

"Okay." they got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"You're sure you're fine?" Squall asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine." Squall opened his door and went inside after Seifer.

"Make yourself comfortable." Squall walked off to somewhere.

"Okay. I will." Seifer smiled and went to sit down.

"Seifer, you can uh, go to my room if you want." Squall said when he returned. "Come one, I'll take you up there." Seifer nodded, letting himself be led upstairs.

"So, is your mom up?"

"Yeah. She'll be up in a minute. I told her I had a friend here."

"Oh. Do we have to tell her why I'm here?" he asked worriedly.

"I think we should. I don't wanna let you go back to your house if something like this," Squall pointed to Seifer's face. "Is gonna happen to you. And what I saw in the shower at gym." Seifer blushed a little at the mention of the shower. Squall did notice and smiled at it. "I'll be back. I wanna get something to clean your cuts with."

"Alright." Seifer sat on Squall's bed, noticing how much more comfortable it is then his. He looked around the room. He saw a drawing on the wall, and thought it was really good. From what Seifer sees, it looks like a lion. There's also a pic of a pretty woman, who Seifer takes as Squall's mother. Did Squall draw these? They were very good. If he did, he was very talented at it.

"Okay, I'm back." Squall knelt down in front of Seifer. He took his chin in his hand, gently and started to clean his face from the cuts and dried blood. He was using alcohol to make sure the cuts were well cleaned. Seifer hissed.

"Shit, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it just stung is all."

"Ah, sorry. But I had to get them clean." Squall wiped the rest of the cuts and dries blood, then disposed of what he used.

"Squall?"

"Yeah?" Squall looked up at him.

Seifer felt his breath hitch at the closeness. "I-I just wanted to thank you again. I mean you didn't have to help me, but you did. I-"

"No need. Don't thank me. I did it because I wanted to." he interrupted Seifer's rant. "You look tired."

"I am." Seifer admitted. "I can't really remember the last time I had an actual good nights sleep. Mainly from the pain I'm in from the bruises and all."

"I bet. How often dos this go on?"

"Daily. It started when my mom left when I was six. Ever sine then he has just gotten worse. And me being gay certainly doesn't help his anger any. If anything, it only makes things worse."

Squall nodded. "I think it's stupid. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. Well, at least you got out of there. So, you punched him, huh?"

Seifer grinned and let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Fucker deserved it. He was pounding me, so I took a swing, leaving him stunned and I left. He yelled at him that I had nowhere to go, and that I had to come back, that he'd be waiting for when I do."

"Really?"

"Hn." Seifer couldn't believe he was telling Squall all of this, but he just found it easy to talk to Squall. Plus, Squall was letting him stay here with him, so it didn't hurt telling him these things. "I'm okay now, though."

"Good. Your father must have thought you didn't have anyone who would be willing to let you stay with them."

"He didn't. Now what, Though? I mean... how long do I stay here?" Seifer Inquired, very curious.

"As long as you want. I don't plan on letting you go back to your house." Squall sent him a look, letting him know how serious he was being.

"Oh, really, now?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You'll be staying here."

"Thanks mother."

"Anytime." they both chuckled at that.

"Squall, honey?"

"It's my mom." Squall watched as his mom came into his room. "Yeah?"

"You ready to talk?" Rain asked, finally taking notice of the tall handsome blond man.

"I think Seifer's tired, mom. Can it wait for tomorrow?"

"Squall. I would like to know what's going on."

"I know. It just, Seifer's really tired and he needs to rest." Squall reasoned with her.

He heard her sigh. "Are you kids going to school tomorrow. Or would you like me to call you in?"

"No, we'll be staying home." Squall answered her.

"Oh, alright then. Good night." she left them alone.

"She's very trusting isn't she? I mean she didn't even question why I'm here yet. She's just letting it go til later."

"Yes. My mom does trust me. "

"That's good. So, we're staying home tomorrow?

"Yup. I think you need some rest. And I wanted to be here with you. But she doesn't let me skip often, only every once in a while. She's knows you're here for a reason, so she won't question why I want to stay home."

Seifer yawned and stretched. Squall watched his shirt ride up his stomach a little. Squall turned his face away. "You can sleep on the bed."

"What, no. I don't want to take your bed. I can sleep on the floor, or the couch in here."

"No, it's not comfortable. Look, it's fine."

"I wouldn't feel right, though, taking your bed."

Squall sighed and ran a had through his hair. "How 'bout we share? It's big enough. I mean if you're comfortable with that."

"Sure. I guess that will work." Honestly though, Seifer didn't mind sharing the bed with the brunet.

"Alright. I'm gonna get changed. You can sleep in that, can't you?"

"Yeah, I can." Seifer climbed under the covers.

Squall shook his head and chuckled. "Alright then." Squall went to change for bed.

"Did you ever finish your homework?"

"I did. I didn't have that much of it to do." Squall lied down by Seifer. "Good night, Seifer." he whispered to him.

"Night."

* * *

><p>Seifer woke up and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Squall must have gotten up early.<p>

"Ah, you're up. How'd you sleep?"

"Better then I have in a long while."

"Good."

"You know I don't have any clothes here, right? I really have to go back ho-"

"No! You're not going back there." Squall stated, firmly.

"O-okay. Then what am I suppose to where? He's not home right now, so I can just pop over-"

"I said no, Seifer." Seeing the look Seifer was giving him, he sighed. "Fine. I'll just have to go with you."

Seifer smiled at him. "That's fine with me. But did your mom even say I could stay?"

"I told you she wouldn't mind, so you're welcome to stay here."

"A'ight." Seifer got up.

Squall couldn't help but notice how sexy Seifer looks in the morning. Hair all messed up...

"Kids?"

"Oh, yeah mom?"

"I called the school. I want to talk when I get home later." She was gonna find out what was going on.

"Okay!" Squall called back.

"I like her. She seems really nice." Seifer said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they had eaten breakfast and was ready to head out to get Seifer's things.<p>

"You sure he's not home?" Squall asked once they were outside and in his car.

"He shouldn't be, no. But that doesn't mean he isn't. He might have called in work and stayed home. Other then that, he should not be there."

"Hm. Well, this time you'll have me with you if he's there." Squall said in a tone that said he'd like nothing more the to clock the bastard. Seifer smiled at the protective side of Squall.

"Don't start nothing. I'm fine. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Seifer, if he is there and does something, I'm not gonna just sit by and watch it happen." Squall stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I know," Seifer sighed. "I just didn't want you involved. I can handle myself."

"Too late, I'm already involved. And I know you can handle yourself, but it doesn't hurt to have help." Squall said, seriously.

"I suppose not. But I've been doing fine on my own."

"Yeah, but now that I'm here you'll have me."

"Alright. Well, let's go then." Seifer said when they stopped at his house. He got out, Squall following and went up to his house.

"Is he here?"

"I don't think so." Seifer did not see his car, so he could only assume he's not there. Seifer opened the door.

"Good then." Seifer led him up to his room and started getting his clothes and other things he'd need.

"Seifer, what takes you so long in the bathroom? You're as slow as a girl."

Seifer growled, "Shut it, Leonhart."

Squall chuckled, "You are. I can't help it."

"Keep it up and I will kick your ass, Squall." that just made Squall laugh harder. Seifer rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I'm done in there. Alright, I think I got everything I need." Seifer got a bag and put his things in it. Like clothes and other things he will need.

"Bout time."

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't take that long. Damn."

"Yes, you did."

"Shut up."

Seifer picked up his things and looked at Squall. "Okay, I think that's about all I need. I shouldn't have more. I only grabbed what I need and all. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah. You sure you got everything? I just want to make sure so we won't have to come back here." Squall told him.

"Uh huh. I got what I need." Seifer confirmed. "I'm ready when you are."

"That bag looks heavy," Squall observed.

"It isn't. It just looks that way." Seifer responded.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." Seifer agreed and they went downstairs.

Before they could leave, however, the front door opened, causing both boys breaths to still.

"Shit. It's my dad." Seifer swore. Damn, this was something he didn't want to deal with. But he has no choice now.

Dammit.

"It's fine, Seifer." Squall comforted him. He wouldn't let this asshole harm Seifer. Not while he was here.

Jack sigh, not noticing the boys yet. He walked a little further into the house. Finally, he noticed his son and a brunet boy standing beside him.

"Seifer."

"Dad."

Jack smirked, thinking his son has come back 'cause he had nowhere else to go. Jack walked a little closer. To him, he didn't give a rats ass who was here, he'd still hit his son.

"I see you came back. I knew you had nowhere to go." Jack let his eyes roam over Squall. "Who this?"

"My friend, Squall." Seifer was quick to answer, hoping his father wouldn't try anything with Squall there. Squall had a look of disgust on his face when Jack said what he said, with the fuckin' smirk Squall wanted to wipe clean off his face.

He noticed Seifer was carrying something. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-" Squall cut him off

"He's coming with me. He's staying with me."

"Is that right? Staying with your boyfriend. You fuckin' faggot." he hissed at his son. Squall's eyes narrowed.

"Dad, stop."

"Why? Afraid your little boyfriend here will over hear something?"

"NO! Look, just stop. I didn't come here to fight."

"No? Well, I think we have some unfinished shit to take care of. I don't think you'll be going anywhere, boy."

"You can't stop me." Seifer said quietly.

"What was that? I am your father. I can do as I damn well please!" Squall couldn't take it anymore.

"What, as in abuse him?" Squall asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Oh, I see you told him. I'm not surprised. You are a fucking worthless excuse for a son." Jack walked closer a sneer on his face.

Seifer backed up. "Yeah, well you're a poor excuse for a father." Had he just said that? Shit. He was sure to die now.

"The fuck you say, faggot?" his father snapped. Jack raised his hand so quickly that neither boy had any time to react to it. He smacked Seifer hard across the face. Seifer fell down. Jack went to give him more of a beating, but Squall caught his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you stay the fuck away from him." Squall voice was filled with a hated for jack.

"Squall, it's fine." Seifer stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'm okay."

"Oh what are you gonna do, boy? Hurt me?" Jack laughed. Squall smirked and twisted his arm more, but careful not to brake it. Jack hissed in pain.

"That's exactly what I'll do if you ever go near him again, bastard." Squall hissed in his ear, making him see Squall was the one in control now. "Never lay a hand on him again."

"Squall, let's just go... please." Seifer pleaded, walking closer to Squall. "Don't do anything to him, we can just leave. Come on."

"I said you're not going anywhere." Jack didn't know when to shut his mouth. Or maybe he did, but just didn't care.

"Yes, he is. I really don't think you can stop him." Squall dropped him to the floor and looked over at Sefier. "Ready?"

"I'll call you in as a runaway."

Seifer walked up to his father. "Then I'll show them the bruises you gave me." He challenged back. He probably wouldn't, but anything to get out of this damn hell.

"No you wouldn't." Jacked stated, thinking he knows him well.

"Wanna bet? I'll be going now." He grabbed Squall's hand and left the house.

"I wanted to hit him. You should have let me."

"Squall, that wouldn't have done any good. Thanks for being here with me, though. Trust me, it's better you didn't hit him."

"He hit you." Squall informed him with a frown.

"Yes. Now I won't be there anymore." Seifer smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't hit him, even though he deserved it."

Squall sighed, he still wanted to hit him. "Yeah, now let's go." he smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter! I let him and Squall bond a little more, since this is about them after all. :) Please review! Tell me what you think. No Flamers. I will have the next chapter up soon. Next chapter they'll probably talk to Squall's mom, explaining issues. :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Truth And Actions

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) Please keep reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>* Truth And Actions*<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Seifer and Squall were sitting in his room later, talking amiably about nothing in particular. They were just enjoying each others company. Squall was still a little mad at what had transpired back at Seifer's house. But, he has let it go because Seifer wished for him to. That bastard couldn't hurt Seifer anymore, so there wasn't anything to worry about. Now Seifer will stay with Squall, but for how long...?

If Squall had a say, he'd probably let Seifer stay for as long as he wanted to. But he has considered his mother might want to take action for what has happened to Seifer. Not that Squall could blame her, though, but he didn't want Seifer to be sent away from him and his other friends. All there is to do now, let nature take it's course, or, more pacifically, his mother. Who knows at this point? Not them. They would worry about that when the time comes for that.

Seifer needs him right now, which is all that matters to the brunet. Squall realized that maybe he wanted to be more then friends with Seifer. He just didn't want to move to fast with him, but he has grown to like the boy a lot. Squall likes helping Seifer, therefore, he will continue to do so. Seifer shouldn't have ever of have to gone through the shit he does. Now he don't, though, and Squall will take care of him for as long as he can. This frightened Squall though, as he had never felt such an urge or desire to help and or protect someone. That is, until he met the tall blond.

How had Squall developed such feelings for someone? The brunet was utterly confused by this. Actually, Squall has only had one relationship that didn't even last two weeks. Yes, it was with another boy. Squall don't do crushes normally, but with Seifer it was hard not to have feelings for him. And by the looks Seifer has given him, he knows Seifer likes him as well. Probably since they first met, which is no surprise. He has had people upon first meeting him ask for a date.

Squall hated that. Two seconds into meeting him, and they were throwing themselves at him. So, Squall never paid them any attention. Seifer, unlike them, was not throwing himself at Squall, which made him like him even more. Squall hated strangers fucking fawning over him.

Squall don't, or rather hasn't really dated either. Not because he don't want to, but because no one has interested him, until now that is.

Seifer was special in Squall's eyes, and he couldn't help the attraction he felt. He needed someone to be there for him, so Squall will be that someone Seifer can go to.

"Squall? You in there?" Seifer tapped the brunet on his head to get his attention. Squall looked absolutely gorgeous with that far off look in his face. Seifer couldn't help but smile.

"Huh?" Squall snapped out of his inner monologues and turned to the blond sitting beside him on his bed. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." he smiled.

"About what?"

"Ah, nothing really. I do that a lot. I'm always in my head. You'll get use to it."

"I'm sure I will." he chuckled and shook his head. "So, what do you want to do?"

:Are you hungry?"

"Hm, not really. Not right now. I'm sure I will be soon, though."

"How do you know when you'll be hungry?" Squall asked skeptically with amusement in his eyes.

"I know. I can just tell. I will be hungry in a bit. I know my body well." Seifer grinned at him. "Just like I know Zell is a Chicken-wuss and loves hotdogs."

Squall chuckled a little at that. "Why do you call him that?"

"Why Cause he's a Chicken-wuss of course. You seem his hair right?"

"Yeah, I have. I guess it does kind of look like one, huh?"

"Yup!" Squall smiled at him. Seifer would never get tired of seeing that smile of his. It pleased him greatly when he got to see Squall smile, and more when he was the one to cause those pretty lips to form that smile.

Seifer wondered if he and Squall could be something more then friends. He'd love Squall to hold him at nights and sleep with. When Squall hugs him he feels Safe. He feels like nothing can touch him when he's in Squall's protective arms. A feeling that he was not use to at all. And it scared him, but made him very happy to know that he can find safety in the brunets arms.

He also wonders what Squall feels for him. Could he by chance feel the same way Seifer does, or is he getting his hopes up for something that could never happen? The way Squall acts around him is making him think that maybe, just maybe, he can like Seifer the same way. But he didn't want to assume anything and get his heart broken by finding out he doesn't.

But he was too afraid to ask the brunet how he really felt about him. Part of him wanted to tell Squall how he feels in hopes of him being liked in return, but the other part of him is scared, fearing rejection, so he keeps quiet. All Seifer is aware of, though, is he was falling for the boy in front of him, and he didn't know what to do about it.

It confused and frustrated him to no end not knowing what to do about a situation he has never been in before. Not to mention he hasn't known Squall all that long. But, still, he couldn't stop the feelings that that he was feeling for the brunet. He hadn't expected this to happen, it just did. But he is glad that he met the other boy. What he didn't expect was these conflicting emotions whirling inside of him at the moment.

Yeah, Seifer can say he had an attraction to the brunet upon first meeting him. He just wasn't one to throw himself at others. He does have some control. Just not over certain feelings.

"Seifer? You zoned out, too." Squall said back what Seifer said to him.

Seifer looked at him and blushed as he looked at the boy in front of him, thinking about what had just played through his mind about Squall. "I did not." he denied.

"Liar. You so did." he chuckled at Seifer. He has the most amazing laugh Seifer had ever heard before. God, is there anything about the brunet that wasn't appealing or attractive? He didn't think so. So far, he loves everything about Squall. "No."

Squall rolled his eyes at that. "Stop lying, you know you did."

Seifer tch-ed and smiled. "Sure, fine, I did. Though, I'm sure I don't do it as much as you do." he teased.

"Probably not." Squall said with a laugh. "I tend to do it constantly. It gets on my mother's nerves."

Seifer laughed as well. "Well, I guess you can't help it."

"No." Squall agreed. They were silent for a few moments. Seifer was wondering what was going to happen to him. He was thinking about the situation he was in. What was to become of that? Will the law have to get involved? He didn't want to leave Squall that's for sure.

"Squall?" Seifer began hesitantly.

"What?"

"W-what's gonna happen now? I mean with the situation and everything."

Squall looked at him and frowned. "I really don't know, Seifer. I mean I enjoy you here, but I don't know."

"Will I be able to stay here, or am I gonna have to leave?"

"Seifer, I don't know, honestly. I'd like you to stay here, though. I guess we'll just have to talk to my mother and see what she will have to say." Squall concluded to the blond.

"I guess. Okay, we'll wait then."

"I'm sure Zell will be happy you're finally out of the hell you call a home, though. I know I am."

"He will be. He actually wanted me to tell long before you ever came here. I just didn't want to get anyone involved. I didn't want to be moved away from the few friends I do have here. I don't like the idea of moving somewhere I don' know. I like it here, well, aside from the bullying and whatever, but I like it here. Moving to a place where I don't know anyone isn't appealing to me either."

"I know. It wouldn't be very appealing to me either. I don't blame you. Zell- he's a good person, and Quistis too. I'm glad you have friends." Squall looked at him with a long look, as if trying to get a reading on him.

"Yeah, I love them. Besides you, they're the only friends I really need. I'm not very sociable, so I don't really need a lot of friends." he admitted.

"Me either. I have one really good friend."

"Oh, really? Who?" Seifer asked, eyes lighting up with interest.

"His name's Irvine Kinneas."

"Ah, how'd you two become great friends?" Seifer had to try desperately to hide his jealousy from the look Squall gave when he mentioned his friend.

Squall thought for a moment if he should tell him. After a long moment of contemplating, he decided to to tell him. What could it hurt?"

"I met him back in Deling City a few years back. At first, I didn't like him. We both got off on the wrong foot. Okay, remember about the fights I mentioned to you earlier?" At Seifer's nod he continued. "Well, one day I was in the halls of school when they freaks came up to me."

"I had been in a lot of fights at school by the way. Anyway, so they came up and started shit with me. Well, I fought back. I wasn't one to be pushed around. It was three on me, so I was out numbered, but I was holding my own pretty well. Then one of the hit me in my stomach. Well, after that, Irvine showed up and started beating their asses. He helped me. So, of course we ended up winning."

"Wow. You seem to have been through a lot then. Is that how you guys became friends?" Seifer inquired to the brunet. He was mad that the brunet endured so much back in Deling. He wished he he'd been there to help.

"Yes. After that, we just hung out more. After a while we became best friends. So, that fight actually brought us together. I till don't full understand how, though."

"Maybe it was because he wanted to help you." Seifer suggested. "You were in trouble and maybe he wanted to be friends. And they say the strangest things will be people closer together."

"Hm, maybe. I'm glad we are, though, he's a good friend."

"Yeah." Seifer smiled at him, hoping his jealousy wouldn't show.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that how you moved here, because of the fights?"

"Yep. The only thing that sucks is he's back there. I was the one who moved. I was sort of a magnet to fights."

"Why? You don't seem that bad." Seifer cocked an eyebrow at him,wondering who could hurt the boy.

"Hn." Squall wasn't sure if he should answer that or not. Seifer had admitted he's gay. What would he say if he found out Squall was too? That's one of the biggest reasons why he fights at school a lot. Fuckers couldn't accept it.

He'd still kick their asses.

Seifer was going through what he went though. The only difference is, Squall's mother had accepted him for what he his, unlike Seifer's father did with him. Squall was not ashamed to admit his sexuality. Not once had he tried to hide it from anyone. Nor does he intend to.

"My reason is a lot like yours, actually."

"Huh? What do you mean, like mine?" Seifer questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Squall leaned back a little and deiced to tell him. "I mean the whole gay thing, Seifer."

Seifer's eyes went wide at that. Had he just admitted to being gay? Wow, that was news to him, Squall just seemed straight to him. "Y-you mean... you're gay?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Squall looked into his eyes, making Seifer blush from the intense stare Squall was giving him, but he tried to hide it. But he doubted he did a very good job. Squall smiled at him. "You're shocked I take it?"

"Yeah. You just seem so straight. I guess I'm surprised."

"Oh? How do I seem straight?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because.. shit, I don't know. You just seemed that way, okay?" Seifer growled at his lack of a response.

"Okay." Squall chuckled at him. Squall opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from downstairs stopped him from saying anything.

"Squall, you home?"

"Yeah!" Squall shouted back to her from his room.

The door opened and Squall's mother walked in. "Hey, boys."

"Hi mom. How was work?"

"It was alright, but busy." she answered him, giving him a hug.

"Mom," Squall complained, not liking his mother to hug him in front of others.

"Oh, hush. I will hug you." Raine smiled at him. She looked over at Seifer. "You must be Seifer."

"Yes Ma'am," he answered politely.

"Oh, you can just call me Raine, sweety." she went over to hug him too, glad Squall has another friend. He hugged her back.

"Alright."

"So, judging by the bruise, you're the one staying here?" Raine asked in a motherly concerned voice.

"I am."

"Seifer, honey, what happened, exactly?" she asked him, concern filling her beautiful features.

Seifer hesitated on telling her, but by the nod Squall gave him and the looked Raine was giving him, he knew he had no other choice but to to tell her.

"It's okay. Just tell me what happened." Rain requested in a firm, yet motherly tone.

"W-well, my father has a drinking problem and he beats me. It happens almost every night." Seifer bit his lips, trying to keep his tears in at the motherly looked in her eyes, and the caring look she was giving him. "It been happening for a while. I just deal with it. Let him take his anger out on me, I didn't care. It started when my mother left. I don't know."

"Seifer, you said this is about an every day occurrence? Why haven't you done anything. He can't do that to you. It's not right. You shouldn't have to put up with that, honey." She looked at Squall with a frown. "You did the right thing in bringing him here, Squall. It looks like he needed out of there."

"That's what I though. That's where I went the other night, to get him from the park after he walked out of his house after hitting his father."

"You hit your father?" Rained raised an eyebrow, and it looked so much like the way Squall does it.

"I had to, otherwise it would have kept going on. I had no choice. Then I left."

She nodded, accepting that answer. She can see why he hit his father. It was the only way to get out of that situation. "Well, I'm glad you finally got out of there."

"Yeah, me too." he smiled at Squall's mother. He never really had a mother figure, so he was glad he can have one now.

"Well, all I can say is, you are more then welcome to stay here. We'd love for you to. So, just make yourself at home."

"Thanks. I will."

"Good. Well, I guess I'll let you boys be. I'll talk to you boys later." she smiled and hugged them both and walked out of the room, leaving the boys to themselves.

"Glad that's over with." Seifer sighed. "I wasn't sure what she was gonna say, but I'm glad I could stay."

"I told you she wouldn't mind, Seifer." Squall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well." Seifer huffed. "Whatever."

"I believe that's my line."

They both laughed. Seifer was thinking about the conversation he had with Squall before his mother came in. Squall's gay, so does that mean he can like Seifer more then friends? He couldn't just assume, but he couldn't help that little bit of hope, knowing Squall is gay.

When Squall brought Irvine up, Seifer couldn't help but feel jealous. Were Squall and Irvine really that close? Just what was Irvine to Squall? Just friends? He hoped there was nothing more to it then that. Seifer hated feeling jealousy, but it couldn't be helped. How Seifer longed to be closer to Squall. He wondered if Squall and Irvine ever felt anything for on another.

All theses thoughts clouding his mind, yet no answers to them. How close were they, really?

"Squall?"

"Yes?" Squall looked up and him, seeing Seifer struggle to say what he was going to say. "What is it, Seifer?"

"Well, I just wanted to know something. Was that all Irvine was to you, a friend?" Seifer let out a deep breath that he had been holding, waiting for Squall's answer.

"Yes, why?" he furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was Seifer asking him that? "We're just close friends? Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, I was just wondering. Okay."

"Is that all?"

"W-was there anyone special you left back home?" Seifer blurted out before he could stop himself. He blushed a little for asking such a stupid question. Not like it was his business.

Squall chuckled at the blush Seifer was showing. "No. I happen to be single. Hm, imagine that."

Seifer smiled at that. "Alright."

"What about you? Have anyone special?"

"No. You know I'm single."

"Right, sorry. So, why the sudden interest anyways? Not that I mind, though."

"No reason." Seifer lied. "I was curious. I mean you've never brought up if you had anyone or not, so I just though I'd ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sure." Damn, Seifer hated acting like this, but Squall made him week in the knees just from looking at him. Oh no, Seifer wasn't falling for the brunet, he had already fallen. He has never experienced love before, but he thinks he'd know if he felt it or not. And with Squall, it's definitely something.

"Have you even been in a relationship before?" Squall's question stunned Seifer.

Seifer blinked a few times. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Once. It didn't even last two weeks."

"Ah." Was all Seifer could say to that.

"Yeah, I don't even know why. That idiot wasn't even my type."

"What is your type?"

"Hm, well, let's see." Squall thought for a moment. "I definitely like blonds. They have to be sweet, yet down to earth. I like them taller than me. Don't ask why though, I have no idea. I just do. They have to have a personality/ fun to be around. Ect."

"Wow," Seifer blinked. "That's a bit. Picky much?"

"No," he answered. "I just know what I like in someone." Squall chuckled. "What about you?"

"Um, I like brunets. I like them shorter then me. I also like them to be open and have a personality too. Someone I can joke around with. I like to be able to just hang out and relax with them, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Boys! I made dinner." Raine called from downstairs.

"Let's go eat, okay?"

Seifer nodded to him. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"So, Seifer, what kind of meals did you have at home?"<p>

Seifer looked up from his food. "I uh, didn't really eat much at home. I tried to avoid dad as much as possible. When I did eat there, which was rarely, it was just easy stuff to make. You know, can foods, boxed stuff."

"That's terrible. You mean you never really ate at home, and when you did it wasn't anything much?" she asked, anger apparent in her voice at the idea of his father not giving him a proper meal.

"Yeah, that's about right." he confirmed with a nod.

Raine shook her head, her eyes showing compassion and concern for the blond. "Well, I'll make sure you eat good hear."

"Yeah, she'll try and fatten you up." Squall said seriously, making Seifer chuckle.

"I will not! What do you take me for?" she scolded him.

"For a mother that wants fat kids, maybe."

"Squall Ryan Leonheart!" his mother said, but there was a hint of a smile. "You behave!"

Seifer laughed at that. "Yes, Squall, behave."

"Shut up, Seifer." Squall scowled playfully at him. Squall flicked him with some bread.

"Hey!" Seifer flicked some back.

"Boy! That's enough now." She said sternly, but loving to see her son get along with Seifer.

"Almasy."

"Leonhart."

They both let out chuckles. Squall kicked him under the table.

"Ow," Seifer whined, kicking him back.

"Ow.

"Okay. I think you boys are done eating now."

"Yeah, I'm full."

"Me too." Seifer agreed.

"Kay, you go upstairs to your room, I'll take care of everything else."

"Alright." they both said, heading up to Squall's room.

"Well, that was an entertaining dinner." Seifer stated with a grin.

"It was."

Seifer grabbed a pillow and whacked Squall upside the head with it.

"Hey! What was that for?

"For throwing bread and me and kicking me earlier."

"Yeah, Well, take this." Squall grabbed a pillow and hit Seifer with it.

"Oh, that it!" Seifer laughed, lunging for Squall.

Soon both boys were out of breath. They were both laughing so hard, they head tears in their eyes. They laid sprawled out on the bed, breathing hard. Squall's body was hanging over Seifer's.

"Damn, I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Seifer said after regaining control over his breathing.

"Me either." Squall said.

Seifer noticed that Squall was half lying on top of him. His breath hitched a little. Squall seemed to hear the hitch in his breath and smiled a little. Squall wanted to know what Seifer's lips tasted like, but he wasn't sure if he should go for it or not. Seifer, on the other hand, wanted Squall to kiss him, but he wasn't about to ask.

"Well, I think it's time for be, yeah?" Squall said, getting off of Seifer. Seifer tried to not let his disappointment show on his face. Seifer bit his lip and nodded.

"Right. I'm getting tired anyways." Squall didn't know what to sat at the moment, so he chose to keep quiet. But he could have sworn he heard something like sadness in Seifer's voice just now, but he was too sure.

Finally, they both were dressed for bed. They got under the covers."Night Squall."

"Night... Seifer." He wanted to kiss Seifer, but he didn't know if the blond would allow it or not. He wasn't too sure if Seifer would think kissing him would be moving too fast. Squall didn't really think it was, though, but Seifer might.

Seifer wanted to be kissed by the brunet, though. He just wasn't gonna make a fool of himself and ask him to kiss him. What would Squall say or do if Seifer told him the he wanted to kiss him? Would he reject Seifer? Or would he kiss him? So many questions going through Seifer's head, it was confusing him.

Suffice to say, it was very tempting to reach up and kiss Squall. But he held himself back. He knows he should talk to Squall about this, he just didn't know how to bring it up.

* * *

><p>Raine was downstairs thinking about things. She wondered what to do about Seifer. She very well could not let him go back home. No, she would never do that. That poor boy has been through enough. She knows she needs to do something. She doesn't want to, but she might have to call someone. She wonders why the school hasn't done anything. Maybe they want to be sure before they do anything. Squall didn't look like he wants him to go. Squall seems very happy with the the blond, and she was happy for that.<p>

She'll think of something, though, she should call somebody about it. A lawyer maybe?That would be best so they could tell her what she should do in a situation like this. She'd have to talk to Squall and see how he feels about it.

She has never been in put into a situation like this before, so she really didn't know what to do about it.

Raine sighed, she has her work cut out for her now that she has to deal with this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this one! I gave them some bonding time, which I felt was needed. So please review! :) Tell me what you think! I'm trying to not move too fast. If I am you can tell me. :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Troubles

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd like to thank (Blizzard Angel) for pointing out mistakes. I tried to not have many mistakes in this one. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles<br>**

**Chapter 8**

As a few weeks has passed Seifer and Squall spent a lot of time together. They really enjoyed each others company. They just felt so free around one another, something they haven't really felt around anyone before. They weren't really use to such a feeling, but they were quickly growing use to it. Since when could someone feel so free around another person? They didn't really know, that's just what they feel.

Squall's mother really enjoyed having Seifer around. It made her son happy. She had also seen the way her son looks at the blond, and she knew he liked him. She was okay with it though, she knew her son was gay. She still didn't know what to do, but she had called a lawyer. They told her all she needed to do about Seifer's situation. They said if she wished to have custody of him then she needs to make sure he has a good living environment there. She needed to provide for him as well, better than his father could. Or any living relative.

She had yet to talk to Squall about getting people involved, but she knew she had to. So when Squall would get home she would have to discuss it with him, since he does seem very attached to Seifer. She don't know how this will play out, but she was determined to do something to help out. She was growing to really like Seifer as if he was her own son. Anyway, how would Squall feel about this? Would he like the idea of his mother taking custody of his friend? Well, she would find out later.

She hoped everything worked out for the best. She just knew some action needed to be taken. Raine was a very caring and loving woman. She liked to think of herself as capable of taking care of another person. Either way, Raine was glad Seifer was out of that horrible environment. Right now the boys were at school, so she had plenty of time to think of how to bring this up to Squall.

All she knew was as time passed the boys seem to be growing closer to one another, which she was happy about. Squall needed another friend. Squall wasn't very sociable, therefore, he didn't have many friends. In fact the only friend she knew of was Irvine. So the fact that he son had made a new friend made her excited.

She always thought Squall needed to be more sociable and make more friends. He was just too stubborn to listen to her. Squall really did like to keep to himself a lot of the time. He was a very private person. It was hard to get him to socialize with others when he was younger. Then he just grew up antisocial.

She loved him no matter how he turned out, though. Seifer seems to have made Squall open up a little more, which she was grateful for.

* * *

><p>Squall and Seifer were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches. Today at school wasn't so bad, they did enjoy having classes together. What was strange was they hadn't see Jared yet. Seifer has been doing better at school. He was less tired and more attentive. Him and Squall had been spending a lot of time together, which Seifer really enjoyed.<p>

Squall was a lot of fun to hang out with and he never had a boring day with the brunet. Ever since he met the brunet boy he thinks his life had changed for the better. He felt like Squall was sent here to help him or something like that. Yes, that does sound maybe a little cliched,' but that's how he feels. Squall was like a gift. A gift he wanted more of, while he wanted nothing else.

Seifer did hate though, how much Squall seems to make him blush like a fuckin' idiot. Yeah, every time he was around Squall and Squall smiled, Seifer would blush. Not that he could help it, though, he just does. He felt stupid for doing it, but that didn't mean he could stop it.

"Seifer, you're lost again."

"Shut up." Seifer said with a smile "I was just thinking."

"I though that was suppose to me my bad habit?" Squall raised an eyebrow in a way that Seifer thought was sexy.

"Well, I can think too." Seifer huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sure. So, what ya thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing."

Squall eyed him none believably. He shook his head. "You're a bad liar, you know?"

"Am not."

"Uh huh. But you are."

Seifer growled at him, making Squall smirk.

"Hey guys."

They whipped their head around to see Zell coming towards them.

"Hello, my favorite Chicken wuss."

"Oh, god, again with that name." Zell whined, sitting down beside Seifer.

"Ah, but when I see you I have to say what I see."

"Jackass." Zell scowled at him a little. "So, how is everything?"

"Oh, it's fine. I did tell you I was living with Squall, right?" Seifer titled his head a little to the right.

"Um, no, I don't think so. But I'm glad you're out of that hell hole. So, how did it happen? I want details, man." Zell grinned, happy his friend is out of that place.

"I hit him and left my house. I called Squall and we went to his place." Seifer explained what happened a while ago.

"I'm happy that you don't have to deal with that anymore. But why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"I um, forgot? Sorry, I meant to tell you, but I wasn't thinking about it... Chicken wuss."

"I hate you!"

Aw, you love me, you know it."

Zell rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, how could I not. Even if you are an asshole."

"Hey, I like really resent that. Okay... maybe not."

"You guy are weird." Squall shook his head at them.

"Yes, but that's why you hang out with us." Seifer grinned.

Squall scoffed at that. "Riiight. That's why."

"It is!" Seifer exclaimed with a smile.

"Squally!" that made them all groan.

Shit.

"The fuck do you want, Rinoa?" Seifer snapped at her. He was pissed because she interrupted their time.

"Nothing from you, fag." she snorted. Seifer growled low. Squall narrowed his eyes. "Come and sit with me. I made a place for you."

"No. How many times do I have to say it to get it through your head?"

"I know you didn't mean it, though." they all gave her a 'What the fuck' look. Can she really be that thick?

"He don't wanna sit with a slut like you." Seifer quipped, smirking.

"Fuck off. You'll pay for that, fag!" She turned and stomped off.

"Damn, that woman's got some serious issues here. Can't she take a hint?" Zell questioned with a shake of his head.

"No. She's not smart enough." Squall stated with a smirk. But he was thinking what she meant Seifer will pay for that. He should probably keep an eye out. Squall doesn't know who she knows and he doesn't know what she will do or who she hangs out with.

"Yeah. God I hate her." Seifer and Zell said simultaneously. They both laughed, while Squall rolled his eyes.

"Aw, lunch is about over." Zell pouted. He didn't want to go back to class. He was having too much fun here with his friends.

"I know, you won't get anymore hotdogs for a while. God for bid you do without for a while.

"Oh, go to hell."

"But it's lonely down there." Zell rolled his eyes at that. But he decided to change the subject.

"So," Zell started after clearing his throat. "What happens now that you're staying with Squall?" he was quite curious about that.

"I don't know. Whatever happens, I guess." Seifer shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, we just play it by ear or something." Squall agreed with him, while smiling at him.

Shit, that smile just made Seifer blush again. He tried to hide it by looking down. Zell noticed and smirked. His friend was so obvious in his attraction towards the brunet. Seifer saw the smirk and scowled, all the while mouthing "Chicken wuss." Zell growled a little.

Seifer sent Squall a look of longing, not unnoticed by the brunet. But Seifer didn't think he was being obvious about it.

"Alright, let's go." Zell said, standing up.

"Do I have to?" Seifer whined, not wanting to go to class.

"Yeah, Seifer. You have to go to class." Squall said with a shake of his head at Seifer's whining.

"Fine." they all got up and threw away left overs. They walked to class. Seifer and Squall had art. And Zell had gym.

* * *

><p>"Squall." Seifer looked over to see what Squall was drawing. "What ya drawing? I said I'd find out, so just tell me."<p>

Squall sighed. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to show him. He has known him long enough now. Finally, he relinquished. He handed his paper over to Seifer. "There."

Seifer took it and opened it. What he saw surprised him. He saw drawings of his family. Which looked like a professional had done it. "Wow, Squall. I didn't know you were so talented." Seifer said in amazement.

"Thanks. I've been doing it since I was like five. I really enjoy it."

"It looks that way." Seifer flipped over some more. "Is this a lion?"

"Yep. I really enjoy drawing those. It's one of my favorite things to draw, actually."

"I can see that. I think you are very good at this art shit, Squall." Squall smiled at his compliment. Something inside of him stirred when Seifer said it. He was glad Seifer enjoyed his art.

Seifer flipped over some more. His eyes went wide when he saw what looked to be himself there. Squall drew him? When did this happen? How come he didn't know about it? It looked just like him. "Squall. Did you draw me? When did you do it?"

Squall smiled at him. "I drew it shortly after coming here. I enjoyed drawing it. You were there so I just decided to draw you. Are you mad?"

"No. I really like it. You should draw more of me. I think I look good in art." Seifer grinned. Squall laughed.

"Maybe I could." They sent looks to each other. There was an unspoken communication between them that words couldn't describe. It's like they could read each other.

Seifer handed it back to Squall, letting his hand brush against Squall's, making his breath catch in his throat. Fuck, why does he always turn weak when he's so much as near Squall? His heart always raced, feeling like it would pop out of his chest.

Squall seemed to notice. He looked at Seifer, there was emotion swirling around his eyes.

"So," Seifer began. "Was the art in your room your doing, too?"

"Yeah." Squall nodded.

"Damn, you are very, very good. You should teach me how to draw like that."

"Maybe sometime." he smiled at Seifer, making Seifer turn away to hide the oncoming blush. Seifer scowled. Shit, could he ever look at that smile at not blush? There were a few times, though.

"I'm glad you like my art, Seifer. It means a lot."

"You're welcome." he grinned. "Now you just have to teach me your art ways."

"Sure. We'll see."

"Mr. Almasy. The Principle would like to see you." His teach said.

Seifer looked confused. Why would the principal want to see him? Was he in trouble? He don't remember doing anything. Squall sent him a questioning look, to which he just shrugged. Seifer got up and grabbed his bag heading to the principals office.

* * *

><p>He made it to the principals office. He wondered what Principal Seth wanted. He didn't know. But he could swear he hadn't done anything bad... had he? Not that he knew of he didn't. Well, he'll just find out<p>

"Seifer, Principal Seth will see you, so just go on in." the secretary said to him when he walked inside the office. He nodded and mad a beeline for his office. He opened the door and walked inside. "Principal Seth? Did you want to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Please do come in, Seifer." The Principal nodded his head to the chair opposite of his. Seifer gave him a confused looked and decided to ask.

"Why did you want to see me? Am I in trouble?" Seifer couldn't help but ask that. Why else would the principal want to see him? He couldn't think of a reason.

"No, you're not in any trouble. I just wanted to speak with you, is all."

"O-kay. But, why?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"Seifer, how is everything?"

"Fine. Never been better."

"Hm. That's good. What about at school?"

"Good. Look, can you please get to why I'm here?" Seifer asked annoyed.

"Alright. I've been told you're doing better in school." he started. "But, the teachers notice how you always seem to have bruises." Seifer paled. He thought he hid those good.

Fuck.

"Um, I don't." Seifer lied. It's been a while, but he knows he does still have bruises on him. His father had beaten him that good. There were even some scars on him, but like hell he'd tell his principal that. Seth noticed him fidgeting slightly.

"Are you sure? That's what they said?"

"I-I'm sure. I'm fine." Seifer smiled. He didn't want his school involved.

"How's everything at home?"

"Fine. I'm doing okay." Seifer didn't think he should tell him that Squall is letting hims stay with him because his home life was bad.

The principal was writing things down on a piece of paper. "Well, this isn't the first I've heard of you having bruises at school, Seifer. But, at first I though it was nothing. I though you were just being a kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"No. Now, as I was saying. They have come to me before. And now I'm getting just a little curious as to why you seem to have them."

"I don't." Seifer gritted out. Dammit, this was something he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Then, what's with that cut on you're face?"

Seifer's eyes went wide. "I fell." he said quickly.

Seth nodded his head. That was the kind a response a kid would give that has problems at home, but he couldn't be sure. He knew also that Seifer was bullied at school. But he couldn't rule anything out. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

"C-can I go now? Are we done?"

"Yes, Seifer. You may go." Seth sighed and shook his head. He just wanted to make sure Seifer was okay.

Seifer got up and walked out of the office. When he made it to his locker he hit it. Shit, now the school was suspecting things. If his father hadn't hit him so hard all the time, these bruises and cuts would have been gone! He didn't want the school involved. He knew they'd have to call someone. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He was happy staying with Squall.

"What's wrong, fag?" A familiar voice rang out. Rinoa.

"The fuck do you want?" Seifer snarled at her.

"I want you to stay away from Squall. He doesn't need you bringing him down."

"I don't have to listen to you, bitch. He doesn't even like you."

"Sure he does. I just need you to stay the hell away from him so I can pursue him." Seifer laughed at that, making her scowl.

"G-good luck with that. It case you haven't noticed, Squall has been trying to get away from you. I can't blame him, though, I would to." he shuddered.

"How dare you! He does like me!" she screeched in anger.

Seifer scoffed. "Sure. Yeah, he really likes you. What are you on? Crack?"

"What! Shut up. I'm warning you. Stay away from him."

"No. I'm not going to. I like hanging out with him, as he does with me. So forget it princess 'cause I ain't gonna do it." he snapped

"YOU BASTARD!" Rinoa yelled. She ran up to him and slapped him. Seifer just laughed at her, making her kick him.

Seifer grabbed her hand when she tried to slap him again. "Go the fuck away." he walked off.

"I'll get you for this." She muttered to herself.

"Sure you will." She turned around and saw Squall standing there. The hell did he come from? "Leave Seifer alone. I will not warn you again."

"But, he's nothing but a stupid fag." Rinoa stuttered, shocked that he was defending him.

"Hn, and you're nothing but a stupid bitch, so what?" Squall shrugged his shoulder casually. He walked away from her.

Seifer was waiting outside for Squall. Where the hell was he? It's been out ten minutes. He was sitting on a bench outside waiting for Squall.

"Well, well. Look who it is?"

"Go away, Jared." Seifer said, tiredly. He just wanted to be left alone. First Rinoa. And now Jared? Can't he get a brake?

"I think not."

"The hell do you want?" he snapped, glaring.

"To talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. No go away."

"No." Jared smirked, sitting beside Seifer, making Seifer scoot over. "I want you to stay away from pretty-boy."

"Why? Why does everyone want me to stay away from him?" Seifer was getting tired of being told what to do.

"Because," Jared started. "I said so. Look, I don't want to have to get mean." Seifer scoffed at that. "But I will if if have to. You're a fag boy."

"Yeah? Well, you're one to talk."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay."

"Hm. Could have fooled me. I see the way you look at me."

"Shut up! I'm not gay!" Jared jumped up. "I hate fags!"

Seifer smirked. "Sure."

"I said to shut up." he grabbed Seifer by the collar of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Keep it up, boy."

"Get the fuck off of me. It's not my fault you're in denial."

Jared growled, but smirked. "Denial huh?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. Seifer's eyes went wide. He held it to Seifer's cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" Seifer struggled in his grasp, but to no avail.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." he hissed with hatred, pressing the knife a little into his skin. Seifer hissed a little.

"Let me the fuck go!" Seifer kicked and struggled. "Get off of me, Jared!" Jared threw a punch at him, making him gasp and fall to the ground.

"Fags disgust me." Jared stated, bending down where Seifer was. "You don't have a place here and I'll make you realize that."

Seifer kicked him in the leg. Jared fell to the ground. Jared finally had him pinned under his weight. "What are you gonna do?"

Seifer scowled. "Get the hell off!" Seifer shouted to him, pissed. Jared was just about to cut him with the knife, but before he could he felt himself being lifted off of Seifer. Seifer was shocked to fin Squall standing there. The knife had fallen , so Squall didn't even notice it. He only noticed that Jared was on top of Seifer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?" Squall swung and hit him in the face with a hard right hook.

Seifer stood up and went over to Squall, grabbing him before he could do more to him. "Come on, Squall. Let's go."

"Don't you fucking touch him again." Squall spat out, glaring. He wrapped his arms around Seifer's waist. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seifer smiled. "But where were you earlier?"

"Ah, I had some things to take care of. Lucky I was here, though."

"I coulda took him." Seifer said, blushing at Squall's arm around him. It felt good, though.

"I'm sure you could have, but I wanted to help. I don't like seeing him hurt you." Squall smiled at him. They were inside his car now.

"Thanks."

Squall nodded. "So, what did the principal want?"

"Oh, um, he just asked how I was doing?"

"Hn. Let me guess, it was about your marks?"

"Y-yeah, how did ya know?"

"Lucky guess. So, they're suspecting something?"

"Yes. Dammit."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Seifer." Squall said soothingly.

"I hope."

"Squall?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You're welcome." they smiled at each other. Seifer wondered how much longer he can keep his feelings inside. It was becoming harder and harder to do so. He just wanted to reach over and kiss Squall.

* * *

><p>"Squall?" Seifer asked after dinner when they were in Squall's room. Seifer was on the bed laying down and Squall was drawing something.<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Squall blinked, shocked by the sudden question. "What brought this on?"

"N-nothing. I'm just curious. We never talked about it before." Seifer was acting nervous, Squall noted.

"Well, I guess you could say I do."

"Oh." Seifer tried to fight the jealousy riding in him. The thought of Squall liking someone who wasn't him made him angry.

"What about you?"

"I do." Seifer smiled. "You gonna tell me who it is you like?" Though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Hn. I could."

"Okay, so who is it?"

"It's-"

"Squall!"

"Yeah mom?'

"Can you come here?"

"Sure." Squall got up. "Sorry. We can continue this later. Okay?"

"Alright." he nodded in agreement.

"Cool. I'll be back." With that Squall walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>"What?" Squall sat on the couch.<p>

"Okay. I talked to someone today. I wanted to know if you wanted Seifer to stay here?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. You know we have to let someone know, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You'll see. I will talk to you more when I know more myself. Alright?" Raine asked with a smile.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Squall was very curious as to what his mother was up to. But he decided not to question it right now.

"Good. I just thought I'd ask you."'

"Okay. Bye then." Squall was a little wary right now. But he'd let ig and let his mother do whatever she was doing.

* * *

><p>Seifer was asleep when Squall came back inside his room. Squall got changed for bed himself and lied down beside him.<p>

Squall looked at him and smiled. He would tell Seifer. But right now he was asleep and he didn't want to bother him. He looked so peaceful right now. He brushed some of the hair out of Seifer's eyes and Seifer unconsciously leaned into Squall's touch, making Squall smile more.

**A/N: So, how did I do? I tried to make sense on this chapter and I hope I did. I'm thinking maybe next chapter might have a confession. :) Think that's a good idea? Please review and tell me how I did! **


	9. Chapter 9 Hurt And Comfort

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Hurt And Comfort*<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Another few days passed by. Seifer was thinking about Squall. How the brunet always made his breath quicken and his heart race. Seifer has never felt anything like this before. And he can't say he minded it. He seemed to be growing closer to Squall and he was happy for that. Just thinking about the brunet made him smile. He wanted Squall, but he still didn't know if Squall wanted him.

Squall was going to say who he liked a few days ago, but that was before his mom called him downstairs. After that, Squall, nor him has brought it up. Dammit, he wanted to know what the brunet was thinking. But it was hard to tell with Squall. He really wanted to know how Squall felt about him. It seemed as though he liked Seifer, too. But he wasn't sure.

All this shit was just making him more frustrated and confused, He wished Squall would just talk to him and tell him how he feels. But he was too afraid to bring it up to him. As time goes, Seifer was getting more feelings for him. Squall didn't seem to want to talk about it, either.

Seifer was wandering around aimlessly in the school halls. Squall went off to one of his classes to drop of some some work that he had done at home. So, It was after school and Seifer was just waiting for Squall to get done with what he was doing so they could go home.

Seifer decided that he was gonna wait for Squall outside. Hell, he had nothing better to do, anyways. So with that thought, Seifer went ahead outside to wait for Squall.

"Hello, fag." Seifer could swear he actually heard a smirk in Jared's voice just now. Seifer turned around and frowned. He had his friends with him this time. That can't be good.

"What the hell do you want?" Seifer asked shakily. He knew something was gonna happen to him, it was kind of obvious. He just didn't know what.

"Not much." he replied with that same damn smirk in place.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Jared walked closer to him. Seifer couldn't place the look Jared was giving him, but he knew it was nothing good. "Where's your boyfriend at? Why isn't he with you?"

"What's it to you?" Seifer snapped out, ignoring the boyfriend comment.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Where is he?"

"Not that it's any of your business but he went to do something." Seifer glared at him.

"Ah." Jared's smirk widened. Seifer hated it. Jared turned to his friends and nodded to them. Seifer didn't know what to expect at this point. Seifer backed away from him.

"The hell do yo-" Seifer's sentence was cut off as Jared grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth. Seifer's eyes went wide when Jared and his friends led him away from the door of the school. They had something planned, Seifer wasn't sure what, though. Shit, this was something Seifer didn't want to deal with at the moment, or ever for that matter.

Seifer was kicking and trying to call out for help, but the hand over his mouth prevented him from doing so. He saw Jared's friends standing there with smug smiles in their faces.

"Now," Jared started. "I warned you. I told you that I hated fags, so I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do for a while now." Seifer's eyes widened.

"W-what are you going to do?" Seifer asked as Jared released his mouth so he could talk.

"Hm, we're gonna beat the shit out of you. And your little boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." he laughed cruelly along with his friends.

"Fuck you." Seifer spat. "I don't need help kicking your ass." Seifer knew that was the wrong thing to say since it was him against three people. Three people that hated him.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, faggot?" Jared ignored Seifer's other remark, knowing that he would. Jared walked closer. Seifer noticed he had a knife in his left hand. That just made the situation worst. "You know, we wouldn't have to do this of you weren't a fag, right? This is to teach you a lesson." With that Jared hit Seifer in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Seifer clutched his stomach, gasping for air.

Seifer started kicking him as he came closer. Seifer threw a punch and hit him in the nose. Jared growled and kicked Seifer hared in his ribs. The same spot his father has kicked him. It hurt, bad. Seifer started struggling to get free, but Jared wasn't having it. "Get over here and hold him." he demanded of his friends. They did as they were told.

"N-no," Seifer gasped, still struggling. "Leave me alone, dammit. Get away from me!" They held Seifer's arms so he couldn't get free. Seifer had tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, look, the fag is crying." his friend mocked. They all laughed. Seifer's struggling came to an abrupt halt when Jared punched him in the face. Jared lifted Seifer's head and banged in on the cement, making Seifer cry out. It was hard enough to cause a bump on his head and maybe bleed too, but he wasn't sure, his vision went black for a moment.

Jared held the knife to Seifer. He moved down his body a little. "Don't worry, this will be over soon enough." Jared put the knife to Seifer's stomach and pressed down. Seifer hissed.

"S-stop it." Seifer struggled. He knew his head was bleeding from when Jared banged it on the ground, but there wasn't anything he could do about it right now. "Get off of me!" he shouted with what strength he had left. One of his friends twisted Seifer's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Seifer heard them laughing.

But before anymore could be done, one of Jared's friends heard footsteps. "Shit! I think someone's coming."

Jared finally heard it, too. He looked back at Seifer and stood up. He gave him one last kick to his side. "Guess you got a little lucky today, fag. "I'll see you around." With that he walked off.

Seifer's vision was starting to go dark from the blood loss. His head and now his stomach was bleeding. So he was losing enough blood. Seifer coughed weakly. He knew there was probably a pool of blood from the back of his head. He heard footsteps get closer and closer. But he couldn't make out who it was, as he finally blacked out. But before he did, he heard someone shouting his name.

* * *

><p>Squall was frantic with worry for Seifer. He was the one to find him on the ground bleeding, and that scared him. He called an ambulance and got Seifer to the hospital. He had a feeling of who it was that did this to Seifer. And he'd be dammed if he didn't make them pay for it.<p>

Right now, the doctors were checking on Seifer. They had told Squall to sit in the waiting area and they'd let him now in a bit how Seifer was doing. Squall only hoped that Seifer was alright. They said he hadn't woken up yet. Squall was pissed to say the least. Why did this have to happen to Seifer? What the hell did he ever do to deserve this?

"Mr. Leonhart?"

Squall stood up instantly when he heard the doctor. "Yes, How is, Seifer? Is he alright?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he will be fine."

"Then, what's wrong?" Squall asked seriously.

"Nothing too major. He has a lump on his head, a few bruised ribs, and a cut on his stomach. Right now he's on medication to help ease his pain. Can you tell me how this happened, exactly?"

"No. I'm not sure what happened. I just found him like that."

The doc sighed. "Alright. Well, he's free to have visitors, so you may go and see him if you like." Squall nodded and headed to his room.

When he got in there Seifer's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. "Seifer?"

Seifer's eyes opened and looked at the brunet. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you alright?" Squall walked over to Seifer's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seifer nodded with a small smile. Seifer tried to sit up, but a firm arm held him down.

"No. You should lye down."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Seifer." Squall sat down by Seifer. "How ya feeling?"

"Better." Seifer rested his head against Squall's arm. Seifer had a head bandage on on his head. And something wrapped around his ribs, too.

"I was so worried about you, Seifer. What happened?" Squall asked with a frown.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? How can I not worry, Seifer. In case you haven't notice, you're in a hospital." Squall said, glaring at him for saying such a thing.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm fine now." Seifer looked up at him, smiling a little. Squall couldn't help but melt at the sight of Seifer's smile.

"I know you're fine now. Was it Jared?" Squall asked, bluntly.

Hesitantly, Seifer nodded his head.

"I'll kill the bastard." Squall hissed under his breath.

"No! I don't want you to do anything and get yourself hurt. Squall, please promise me you won't do anything."

"I can't.

"Please, Squall. I don't want anything to happen to you." Seifer looked up with pleading eyes.

"Fine. I promise." Squall had no choice but to agree. Seifer smiled at him and hugged him.

Squall smiled at hugged back. "I should go call mom, she's worried about you."

"Okay." Squall leaned over and kissed Seifer's forehead, making Seifer blush from the act. Squall walked out of the room, and Seifer couldn't stop the smiled that took over his face. He put a hand where Squall's lips were, and found himself blushing again. Why had Squall kissed him?

His thoughts were interrupted when someone came into the room. It was someone he didn't want to see, nor had expected him to show up there, either. "D-dad?"

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into, boy. Getting into fights at school, I'm not surprised you ended up here?" His father sneered at him.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer finally asked.

"What, can't a father check on his son? What the fuck did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. This wasn't my fault."

"It's always your fault. You're such a fuck up." Jack snapped at him. Seifer cringed at that.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight with you, so can you just go home?" Seifer asked in a tired voice. "I'm sure it doesn't matter if you're here. I don't need you. I'm fine."

"The fuck you say to me? I am your father. You better not take that tone with me." Jack got up from the chair he was sitting in and stalked up to his son, glaring. "Or did you forget? If you think I won't doing anything 'cause were here, you have another thing coming."

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you." Seifer said, voice still sounding tired.

His father glared. "You little-" he raised his hand, not caring that he's in the hospital at all. After all, there weren't any doctors in here anyways and the door was closed. So he assumed it was safe. He smacked Seifer just as the door opened and Squall walked in.

"The hell are you doing? Get the hell away from him." Squall snarled at him, going over to Seifer as Jack backed away.

The doctor came in at the sound of Squall's voice. "What's wrong?"

Seifer looked up. Jack sneered at him again. Squall was standing besides Seifer.

The doc looked between them. Somehow, she had a feeling that the biggest man had done something. "Mr Almasy. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the doc seen the red mark on Seifer's face and knew it wasn't Squall that did it.

"Fine," he snapped out. "Like I give a damn." He walked out, shooting another glare.

"Are you alright?" She asked the blond.

"Y-yes. Thanks."

She nodded with a smile. "What happened? He hit you didn't he?"

"N-no." Seifer lied, knowing she could see right threw it.

"Seifer." Squall shook his head.

"It's okay. I know something happened. I see it on your face."she stated.

"Um," Seifer trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I have to call it in as child abuse, you know?"

"No! Please don't."

"You'll be fine. But we can't let you go back home with him."

"Can he stay with me, then?" Squall piped up. Seifer already stayed with him, but he didn't need to tell her that.

"Who do you live with?"

"My mother."

The doctor sighed, but nodded. "If she says it's alright, then yeah, I don't see a problem with him going home with you." She smiled at them, walking out of the room.

"Squall," Seifer started in a shaky voice. Squall glanced at him and noticed tears coming out of Seifer's eyes. Squall pulled him into a hug. He felt Seifer's tears hit his neck, but he didn't mind.

"It'll be fine, Seifer. Trust me." Squall soothed him, hugging him tighter as Seifer started to sob a little. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs as well. "I'm sorry."

Seifer shook his head and finally stopped crying. "What's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll find out." Squall smiled at him. Seifer gave a weak smile back. "Ill be there for you, Seifer."

Squall leaned over to place a kiss on Seifer's lips, making him gasp. "Squall?" he blushed a little, not expecting that.

Squall just smiled and shook his head. "We'll talk when we get home, okay?" Seifer nodded his head, but smiled.

"Thanks." Seifer's voice sounded hoarse from crying.

"You don't need to thank me for anything."

The door opened and Squall's mother walked in. "Seifer, oh honey. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm okay." he hugged her back when she hugged him.

"I heard the doc ask me if you could stay with me. You didn't tell her you already were? But she has called someone."

"I know she has." Seifer said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you can stay with us, Seifer." she smiled

He nodded and smiled back. "Mr. Almasy. You are free to go if you want. But I recommend resting for a few days. You need it. And take some pain killers when you get home, it will help with your pain." the doctor said when he came into the room.

"Okay. I can do that." Squall helped Seifer stand up, as he looked like he needed it. "Does Zell know what happened?"

"No. not yet." Seifer nodded at Squall's answer.

* * *

><p>Later they were in Squall's room, they had just eaten. Seifer was lying down on the bed and Squall was sitting next to him. "Squall? Are we gonna talk now? I mean about what happened between us in the hospital?"<p>

Squall did manage to blush at that, remembering what he did. Seifer blushed as well, seeing he still didn't understand why. "Well," Squall cleared his throat. "I did it because I like you, Seifer. I have for a while."

"W-what?" Seifer'e eyes went wide in absolute shock. Squall liked him.. like that? He didn't believe it. He didn't think Squall did, honestly. But hearing Squall say it was very much a shock to Seifer. After all, the boy he's being harboring feelings for likes him back. He was happy for that fact. "Y-you like me?"

Squall smiled at his stuttering and nodded his head as a confirmation. "I do."

"I like you, too. Squall, I-" he trailed off with a blush dusting his tanned cheeks.

"What is it?" Squall moved closer to him.

"Well, I-I was just wondering if maybe-" Squall cut Seifer off with another kiss. Seifer instantly responded to it. Squall's tongue begged for entrance to his mouth and Seifer let him in willingly. Seifer moaned into the kiss, feeling himself get worked up.

Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer as the kiss deepened. Seifer put his around Squall's neck. Seifer loved the feeling of Squall's lips on his. It was better then he imagined it'd be. He couldn't get enough of it. The kiss was soft but gentle.

Soon they had to brake apart for air, and they were both gasping for air from the heated kiss. Seifer rested his head on Squall's shoulder and smiled. "That was.."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, though, that I liked you." Squall said in a soft voice, holding Seifer close.

"Don't be. At least you told me now. I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Squall chuckled a little, placing a kiss on Seifer's head.

"Squall?" he began, albeit hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"What now? I mean what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" Squall asked back.

"W-well, I want to be with you. I thought that was pretty obvious?" Seifer chuckled, snuggling closer to Squall.

"Hn, Okay. Would you be my boyfriend, Seifer?" Squall asked him with a smile.

Seifer nodded and smiled back. "Yes. I'd love to be." they smiled and kissed again. The kiss becoming heated once more. Squall moved his lips to Seifer's neck, making Seifer gasp. He closed his eyes at the feeling. It felt really good.

"Squall." Seifer pulled away from him, slightly

"What's wrong?" Though Squall knew what it might be.

"I want to take this slow. I mean... let's wait before we go further, okay?"

Squall nodded his head. "I'd like that." Seifer smiled.

"Wait... are we gonna be open... or what?" Seifer decided to ask, wanting to know. "I mean what will people say?"

"Seifer, I couldn't give a shit less what people say about me. I'd like to be open."

"Okay. I don't care... it's just that I'm bullied for it, and I didn't want you to be." Seifer admitted to him with a frown. "I'm use to it, though, and people already know I'm gay. But what about you?"

"As I said, Seifer, I don't care how they feel about me. People don't bother me. Well, they do bother me when they mess with someone I care about. But other then that, I don't." he held Seifer close as they lied down.

"Alright. I'd like for us to be open, too." Seifer smiled. He loved being held by Squall. He don't think he'd ever get tired of it. "I wonder what Chicken wuss will say. He already knew I liked you ,though."

"He did? Hm, then I don't think he'd care, right?"

"No. he would be happy for me. Just as Quisty will." Seifer layed his head on Squall's chest. "So.. we're open?"

"Yeah." Squall nodded. "Fuck what people say. And as for Jared... well, he'll get his." Squall scowled.

"Squall." Seifer tensed up. "Please don't do anything."

"What? I'm just suppose to let this happen? That ain't me, Seifer. I take action when I, or someone I care about is fucked with." he said firmly.

"I know. I just don't want you getting in trouble. It's over with now. I don't think he'd try anything else."

"You can't be sure of that. In fact, don't be sure of it. You should tell someone."

"That'll just make it worst. He probably has more friends that'd come after me. Bullies always do." Seifer said closing his eyes.

"Dammit." Squall sighed. "I'm hating them more and more. I had to deal with people like them back at Deling."

"What, because you're gay? Is that why? Did they know?" Seifer inquired, very curious.

"Yes, that was the main reason. But, like you, I managed to hold my own. Though, I can't say something like this has happened." Squall frowned. "They were just bullies."

"Ah," Seifer nodded his blond head. "I'm sorry."

"What? Seifer, what the hell are you sorry for?" Squall honestly had no clue what Seifer was apologizing for.

"For bringing you into my mess. For getting you involved, and for making you worry." Seifer sighed and shook his head.

"You have no reason to be sorry. So don't say it. Okay?"

"But-"

"No. There's no need for it, Seifer." he kissed Seifer lips, softly. Seifer blushed a little and smiled into it. "I'm happy to help." Squall said as he pulled away.

Seifer nodded and grinned. "I still wonder what Zell will say to this."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah." he agreed. "He'll probably tease me. That damn, Chicken wuss." Seifer scoffed.

"I had a feeling you liked me. I mean.. you try to hide it, but I could still tell you liked me. I wasn't totally sure,but I had a suspicion." Squall admitted.

"Great. Well, why didn't you say anything?" Seifer questioned.

"I wasn't sure. It was a guess. Plus, there was stuff going on and everything."

"Oh. I guess you're right." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

They were silent for a while. Squall was thinking about what happened to Seifer. He promised him he wouldn't do anything, but he never said he wouldn't tell Zell not to do anything. Zell was his best friend, so Squall was sure he'd help him out. Squall was still going to have a talk with bastard.

No one will mess with Seifer and get away scott free. Stupid fuckers didn't know who they were dealing with. The hurt Seifer, so there shall be some hell to pay. Squall didn't know how he'd do it, but he might eventually come up with a way. This shit just made Squall more angry. No one was gonna fuck with Seifer and get away with it.

Hell no. Seifer has done nothing to deserve this. Seifer's head was on Squall's chest, and Squall ran his fingers through his blond locks. Seifer's hair was smooth and it smelt really good. Damn, he was such a sucker for this blond.

Squall's words echoed in Seifer's mind. Squall had said 'I'll be there.' Seifer was glad for that. He warmed him to know Squall was there for him, and cared so much. It meant a lot to Seifer. He sighed as Squall's finger kept idly playing with his hair. Seifer has a soft spot on his head, which makes it feel more good.

Seifer was enjoying the attention, greatly. Squall's hands felt so good on his hair and on his skin. Squall loved giving Seifer this attention, feeling he deserved, especially after all he's been through. Not only that, but Squall enjoyed giving it to him.

Never before has Squall felt deeply for someone.

"Mm, Squall." Seifer closed his eyes and yawned a little. Squall laughed and shook his head.

"Go to sleep, Seifer. You're looking pretty tired." Squall whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he sighed, falling asleep fast.

Squall smiled. He was feeling tired himself. He yawned a little and closed his eyes as well. He held Seifer close as he fell asleep. "Nigh, Seifer." They had school tomorrow, so they needed to rest up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope I did good with this chapter. I tried to give them a good confession. Please review and let me know how I did with it. :) If there is any mistakes please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10 New Relationship

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>*New Relationship*<strong>

**Chapter 10**

When Seifer woke up the next day, he was feeling a little better then yesterday. He was still sore, though. But he forgot about his pain and focused on Squall. He and Squall were together now, and he was very happy. It was what he wanted and he couldn't be happier. All that really matter to him was Squall. The look in Squall's eyes when Seifer got hurt.

Squall also looked like he wanted to kill Jared for what he did to him, but Seifer didn't want him to. No, it wasn't because he likes the bastard Jared, it was because he didn't want Squall getting hurt or in trouble. So that was why he made Squall promise him that he wouldn't.

Either way, Seifer was grateful he had someone like Squall with him. Squall had shown him so much care, and he loved it. When Squall had asked him to be his boyfriend, Seifer thought he would pass out. It left him utterly shocked. He had wanted Squall to ask him that. Every time he was around Squall his heart would race and he'd feel like he couldn't breath. He loved this feeling, and he couldn't get enough if it.

Seifer was looking forward to today. Although he was in pain, he knew Squall would help him through it. He just hoped he wouldn't run into Jared today at school, but knew it was inevitable. He does go to the same school, so he knew he'd have to face him again. And after what happened, Seifer would admit he was afraid of what Jared might do to him again. So, running into him isn't something Seifer wanted to do.

Seifer groaned a little and sat up in Squall's bed. His head hurt. His ribs also hurt, too. Damn, he can't wait until it goes away. He'll make sure to steer clear of Jared from now on, so he can avoid a repeat of what happened to him the other day.

"Seifer. You're up. It's time for school." Squall said, placing a kiss on Seifer's lips. Seifer smiled and kissed back. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing a little better. My head still hurts, though." Seifer replied, getting up.

"I'll go get you some pain killer." With that Squall walked out of the room.

Seifer went to the bathroom and got changed for school. He brushed his teeth and hair. After he was done he went back into Squall's room and got his things together for school. Squall walked back into the room and handed him some pills.

"Here, this will help." he said softly. Seifer took the pills when Squall handed them to him with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Squall got his things as well.

"Is your mom gone already?" Seifer asked, standing next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah. She said she had things to do. She mentioned she had the day off today, though." Squall shrugged a little.

"Okay." Seifer nodded, then blushed as Squall wrapped his arms around his waist. "Squall?"

"Hm?"

"I-I um,-" He trailed off, making Squall chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just—wanted another kiss, that's all." Seifer blushed again. Dammit, he felt like such a fuckin' school girl. Squall leaned over and gave him a deep kiss. Seifer opened his mouth to him immediately.

Squall pulled away. "Like that?"

"Y-yes." Seifer nodded his head and smiled. "Hey, Squall?"

"What?"

"What happens if I run into J-jared again?" Seifer wasn't normally scared of him, but after what happened to him, he wanted to stay away.

Squall blinked, then he scowled at what went down. "Avoid him. I'll be there with you, too."

"Alright." He sighed. "Fuck, I hate feeling like this."

"I know you do." Squall hugged him carefully as to not hurt his bruised ribs. "We should go to school now."

"Kay." they left the house holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zelly." A voice called from behind him.<p>

"What do you want, Rinoa?" Zell asked, obviously annoyed by her presence. Well, who wouldn't be?

"Have you seen Squally yet? I've been looking for him." She sighed. She wanted to see her, or whom she thinks is her, Squally. God, she really is an idiot.

"No. Look, Rinoa, he don't want to see you. Why do you bother with it?"

"Because," she stared with a sickly sweet smile. "He is mine. I just have to show him what a woman like me can do for him."

"A woman like you? What, a slut?"

"What! How dare you say that!" She screamed at him in anger.

"Eh. I call 'em like I see 'em." he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Anyways, I thought he made it clear he didn't want you?"

"He does! Dammit. He's single and I'm a woman. How could he not want me?" Rinoa stated smugly.

Zell scoffed at that. "As I said before, a slut? If he wanted a slut, Rinoa, I'm sure you'd be the first to spread their legs."

"You asshole! How can you talk to me like that!" She made to slap him, but he moved his face out of the way and snickered.

"He's been avoiding you? What don't' you understand about that?"

"I don't see it."

"I do. He's been avoiding you like a case of the clap. It's not hard to miss."

"Fuck you!" Rinoa spat out to him.

Zell rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want a slut either."

She growled at him. "You'll see."

"Chicken wuss?"

Zell looked over to his friend and smiled. But his smile quickly faded at the sight of him. "S-seifer? The fuck happen you?" He ran over to his friend.

"Oh. Well, I had run in with Jared yesterday—and, well-" he trailed off, not wanting to talk about it.

"That fucking bastard. "I'll fucking kill him." his hissed.

"No, Zell. I don't want you to do anything, okay? I'm fine now. But I did have to go to the hospital—as you can see."

Zell narrowed his brown eyes. "What the fuck? Why'd he do that?"

"Don't know." Seifer looked at Squall.

"Zell, he doesn't really wanna talk about it right now. And, well, you know pretty much what happened now." Squall took over for Seifer, sensing his unease.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little sore, but fine." Seifer smiled at his best friend. Zell, finally noticing Seifer and Squall holding hands, grinned.

"You're together now, aren't you?"

Seifer blushed a little and nodded his head, though he smiled. "Yeah, we got together last night."

"I'm happy for you." Zell hugged him. Seifer hissed in pain from the sudden hug.

"Zell. Be careful. His ribs still hurt." Squall scolded him, gently.

"I'm sorry." Zell looked guilty.

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"Squally!" Rinoa ran up to him. Where the hell did she come from again? Zell thought he left her somewhere.

Seifer growled at her for touching Squall. Boy, she'll sure get a surprise when she finds out he and Squall are together. "Get off of him, Rinoa." Seifer growled out to her.

"No. Squall is mine, you fag." She glared at him.

Seifer opened his mouth to tell her what a slut she was. "You-"

"Rinoa," Squall got out of her grip. "I am not yours. In fact, I have somebody now."

"What? Who?" She demanded to know who took her Squall.

"Me." Seifer said with a glare to her.

She burst out laughing as if that's the funniest thing she's ever heard. "Yeah, right." She snorted. "He's not gay. How could he ever want a stupid worthless-" The rest of her rant was cut off by Squall's hand wrapping around her throat. She squeaked.

"I'd advise you to shut your mouth." Squall hissed.

"S-squall." Rinoa gasped, grasping his hand.

"No. I want you to shut the fuck up." He finally let go. "Don't say that shit about him. I am dating him."

"Squall?" Seifer walked up to him. What she said brought some tears to his eyes, He hated people mocking him, thinking he couldn't get anyone. That's what hurt him.

"No! You can't be." Rinoa was crying now, making a real fool of herself.

"Hn, I believe I can be." Squall smirked and grabbed Seifer and kissed him. Seifer gasped, not having expected that. But soon he melted into the kiss.

"Aw." Zell cooed. He was very happy that they were now together. They pulled apart and Seifer blushed again.

"Shut up, chicken wuss." But Seifer was smiling.

Rinoa stomped up to Seifer, and before either of them knew anything, she slapped him. Squall heard it and glared at her with pure venom.

Seifer held his cheek and glared at her. "Hey, don't get mad because I'm better then you."

"I hate you! You ruin everything." She hissed and made to slap him again. She was pissed.

Squall, on the other hand, has finally had enough of her shit. He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the lockers. Seifer's shot him a wide eyed look.

Squall leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "I want you to listen to me. If you ever lay a hand on him again, or go near him, you'll regret it. Do you understand me?"

She winced and nodded her head. Squall frightened her. "A-are you threatening me?"

"Nope. It's just a promise." he let her go.

"Squall." Seifer chuckled. "You need to learn to control your temper."

"Yeah, yeah, where's the fun it that, though?" Squall smirked.

"Yeah." Seifer smiled at him. He walked up to Squall and hugged him. Squall hugged back.

"Aw, how sweet. Get a room you two."

"Chicken wuss."

"Hey!"

"Class awaits. Let's go." and the went off to class.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Why do I feel tired?" Seifer asked after they were done with school.<p>

"I don't know. A long day?" Squall supplied as an answer.

"I guess." he sighed. They were at their lockers putting their things away.

"Well, at least it's over today."

"Yeah. Thankfully." Seifer shook his head and closed his locker.

Squall did the same. "Hn." he breathed. He walked over to Seifer.

"Squall? What are you-?" the rest of his question was abruptly cut off as Squall kissed him. Squall pushed him against the lockers, gently, while he ravished his mouth. Seifer tasted good in Squall's opinion.

Squall pressed closer to Seifer and kissed him harder. Seifer moaned. Tongues were fighting. Neither of them cared they were still in school, they were only absorbed in each other.

Squall released his mouth to kiss his neck. "Squall." Seifer moaned. Seifer could feel Squall through his pants and Seifer was the same.

"Stop." he gasped. Squall did.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." Squall kissed him on the lips.

"I-It's fine. I enjoyed it, a lot." He grinned, though there was a delicate blush on his cheeks. "It's just, I was getting worked up."

Squall laughed. "Sorry. I'll control myself."

"Right. You better."

We should probably get going."

"Yeah." Seifer nodded on agreement.

"Fags." Jared said.

Squall's head whipped around to face him. He gave his most cruel glare. "Jared." he hissed, acid dripping from his voice. Seifer's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Fuck off." Squall snapped at Jared.

"I see Seifer's back already. Damn. How are you feeling?" Jared asked in a fake concerned voice.

Seifer cringed at the memory. "Squall, let's go home." He tugged on Squall's arm. But Squall was too busy glaring daggers at the bastard.

"Yeah, run along."

Squall growled low in his throat. It took everything to not bash the fuckers face in right there. "Squall! Come on. It's not worth it." Seifer urged him.

"You hear him. You better go." He laughed along with his friends.

"Go to hell." Squall walked closer to them.

"What are you gonna do? We're in school."

"Think that would stop me?" Squall laughed, coldly.

"Squall. Please." Seifer went up to him. "Let's go. Squall looked at him for a moment. His expression softened.

"Seifer." Squall nodded his head. He didn't want to upset Seifer.

"Thanks."

Squall looked back at them. "I know it was you. Keep away from him, you bastard."

"Who's gonna make me? You?" his friends laughed.

"That's exactly right."

"Come on. Squall, we should go." Seifer said looking right at him.

Squall sighed, "Can't I kick their asses?"

"No! Just-please."

"Fine."

Squall wanted nothing more then to fuck Jared up for what he's done.

"That fag got what he deserved." Jared snapped. "I did it to teach him a lesson."

Squall's eyes flashed. Seifer gulped. That had been the wrong thing to say. "You'll get what you deserve, asshole. Just wait."

"That a threat?"

"A promise." he grabbed Seifer's hand and led him out.

"Thanks for not doing anything."

"Yeah. I still think I should have kicked his ass, though. He does need it."

"He does." Seifer was glad Squall hadn't hit him, even though he asked for it. And for what he did to Seifer. He knows it was hard for Squall to not hit him, and for that he's grateful. He didn't know what he would have done.

* * *

><p>"Seifer." Squall's mother said to him later that evening.<p>

"Yeah, Raine?" Seifer asked when they were eating.

"They sent someone over to your house today. You know, to see if it'd be okay for you to go back there." She started. "They will not allow you to go back there, sweetie. I told them you could stay here with us. And they agreed to it."

"Really?" Seifer smiled.

"Yes. All they have to do is check on my back round or something to see if I can take care of you. They said it'd be about a month before they know anything, though."

"That's great. But—what about my dad? What's gonna happen to him?"

"Oh, I don't know. They hadn't said anything."

"Oh." Seifer looked down. Squall reached over and took Seifer's hand., giving it a gentle squeeze.

Seifer smiled, glad he had Squall.

"Oh! Are you two together?"

"Yeah, mom." Squall sighed.

"I'm happy for you both." She smiled at them with all the warmth a mother would have.

"Thanks." Seifer said as he blushed a little, as well as Squall.

"Well, we're going to turn in now." Squall said standing up, pulling Seifer with him.

"Oh, okay, honey. Good night, boys."

"Night" they both said.

* * *

><p>"Squall? Do you think they'll let me stay here?"<p>

"I'm sure they will. My mom's capable of taking care of you, Seifer." Squall gave him a gentle smile.

"Yeah." Seifer lied down on the bed. Squall lay beside him. Seifer snuggled up to him and sighed, enjoying Squall's warmth.

"I'm sure every thing will work out." Squall held him close.

"I hope." Seifer looked up and him with his green eyes. Squall leaned down and kissed him.

Squall rolled on top of him, and settled in between Seifer's parted legs. Squall groaned and the contact and Seifer also moaned. Tongues fought and their breathing became harder. Squall put his hands under Seifer's shirt.

Seifer ran hid hands through Squall dark hair and pressed himself closer to Squall. They were both hard and they knew it. When Squall started going lower, Seifer pulled away from the kiss. "Squall. I'm not ready for that y-yet."

Squall pulled away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. You're just too damn irresistible. You're beautiful, Seifer."

Seifer blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. But you're very hot , Squall."

Squall smiled and kissed him gently. He wanted nothing more then to take Seifer right then, but he didn't want to rush him. So, he'd wait. He didn't want to fuck up with Seifer. It was hard, though, just seeing Seifer.

Seifer was in the same state, he want Squall to take him, but knew they needed to wait. At least a little while before they went all the way.

"Let me draw you." Squall said with a smile.

"What?"

"I wan to draw you, Seifer. I said I would, and now I want to."

"O-okay. I would like that." He smiled.

Squall got off the bed and went to get his sketchpad so he can draw him. He got and and went back over to Seifer. "Alright. Here, I need to position you."

"How do you want me?" Seifer questioned with a smile.

"Like this." Squall lied him back down on the bed. He took the covers off of him, giving he Seifer's full body. Squalls took Seifer's right arm and put it behind his head. The other one was laying on his stomach. Just above his bellybutton.

Squall took Seifer's right leg and moved it so it was like a v-shape and his foot was touching his other lower leg. Squall though Seifer was the most hottest thing he's ever seen. Seifer tilted his head to the right a little.

"Perfect. You look great, Seifer." Squall sat on his couch and looked at Seifer. "Just stay like that, babe." Seifer blushed at the nickname.

"Okay." Seifer stayed exactly how Squall wanted him. Squall looked amazing. He was looking at Seifer as he drew, and glancing at the paper he was drawing on.

Seifer was quiet while Squall drew him. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see it when Squall was done with it. He knew it was going to be an amazing piece. Seifer has never been drawn before, and he liked it.

"You okay there?" Squall asked, still drawing.

"Yup. I'm good." Replied Seifer. Seifer was actually feeling relaxed if anything. He was having a good time with Squall drawing him. He felt flattered that Squall wanted to draw him. "Why did you want to draw me anyways?" he decided to ask.

""Cause, I love the way you look. I like to draw beautiful things."

"I'm not a girl."

"I know you're not. But that doesn't mean you can't be beautiful. Hell, I've been told I was." Squall stated. He was still drawing.

"Really? I guess. Okay." Was all Seifer could really say to that. It wasn't that he minded Squall calling him beautiful, he just thought it was more suitable for a girl. But, hey, he wasn't really going to complain if his boyfriend calls him that. He's never been called that before, and to hear if from Squall was a great feeling.

Squall chuckled. He couldn't help it that Seifer was beautiful. He says it like it is. Hell, beautiful can be used to describe many things, even guys.

"So, you must really love drawing then, huh?"

"I do. It's my hobby. As you can see, I do have a lot of them in my room. I don't really remember how I got started into drawing, I just did. And ever since then I've just grown to really love it."

"Oh. Well, that's good. At least you have something you enjoy doing. That's all that matters."

"Yes, it is. So, what's your hobby?" Squall has never asked him that yet.

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. I like reading, I guess."

"Ah. What kind of stuff do you read?"

"All kinds. I like horror things. I also like romance type, too." Seifer answered.

"Good. I like them, too. They are interesting to read.

Seifer chuckled. "Y-yeah, they are."

Squall smiled and looked at him. "I'm done." He stated.

"Cool. Can I see?" Seifer sat up.

"Sure," Squall walked over to him and showed him.

Seifer looked at it and his jaw dropped. "T-this amazing, Squall. I love it." Seifer kissed him.

"I'm glad." He kissed back. Squall pulled away. "I'm gonna hang it in my room. I think it would look great in here."

"Uh," Seifer was speechless. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? It would look good." Squall sent him a look. "Why?"

"I-ah, just didn't think you'd want to is all." he admitted.

"Well, I do. I'll do it tomorrow, though, I'm getting tired now."

"Me too." Squall put his sketchpad up and crawled into bed with Seifer. Seifer instantly cuddled close to him.

"Thanks for drawing me. It was really amazing Squall." Seifer smiled.

"Yeah. I'd draw you anytime. It was fun." He kissed Seifer.

Seifer put his arms around Squall and closed his eyes. "Yes. I enjoyed posing for you."

"Hn" Squall held him close while he dozed off. Squall really did like drawing him, and he wouldn't mind doing it again.

Seifer shifted a little and sighed contentedly. Squall smiled at him. He enjoyed holding Seifer. He would never get tired of Seifer in his arms. He loved the feeling.

"Hmm, Squall." Seifer whispered in his sleep. Squall chuckled a little and shook his head. Now that he has Seifer, he wasn't gonna let him go. Not that Seifer would mind, though. He immensely enjoyed being near Squall.

Squall held Seifer tighter to him. "Seifer."

He was glad Seifer was here with him. When he moved here he didn't expect this to happen. But he's glad it did. Hell, when Squall moved here he didn't expect any friends, let alone a boyfriend. He had expect to be alone, to not have anyone. He was use to it. Well, all except for Irvine. But, still, this wasn't one of his plans. Now that it's happened, though, he wouldn't change it for anything. He's happy things turned out like they did. Although, he didn't like Seifer being hurt. And he has kept him away from his father, which he glad he did. He's just happy, something he hasn't been in a while. Seifer changed that for him.

In fact, this is the first time Squall had felt this close to anyone. The feeling was new, but bot unwanted. He can't remember a time when he has felt such a happiness. He didn't think Seifer could do it, but he has changed Squall, and for the better. Just like he is helping Seifer. Squall looked down at Seifer and smiled. He pushed a blond stand of hair out of Seifer face, gently. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Seifer's cheek. He rested hi head next to Seifer's. He sighed.

"Squall?"

"Go back to sleep, Seifer." Squall whispered in his ear.

Seifer nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay. Night."

"Night, Seifer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was good. Please Review and tell me how I did. :) I hope you do like it! Would you like me to put a school dance in this fic? It's been on my mind, but I wanted to know what you thought of it. if i should do it or not. LEt me know. :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Taking Action

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **IDON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Taking Action*<strong>

**Chapter 11**

Squall was wandering the halls of school. Seifer had to go off and do something for a teacher, so he was waiting for him to get done with whatever he was doing. This morning Squall put the picture he made of Seifer on his wall, as he said he was going to do. He thought it looked good. When Seifer saw it he blushed and then kissed Squall.

Squall smiled at that. God, what Seifer does to him. He could feel his heart racing just thinking about him. He found that it happens a lot when he thinks of Seifer, but he couldn't stop it. Seifer has been on his mind a lot. Not that he would change that, though, because he liked it that way.

Squall was still thinking of a way to get Jared back for the pain he caused his boyfriend. He would not leave that unpunished. He felt the bastard deserved it, and he was gonna do something. No one hurts Seifer and gets away with it in Squall's book. He knew Seifer didn't want him to do anything, but dammit, he wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing, and let it happen again, which he was sure would. Squall was still beyond pissed at what happened to Seifer. Fuckers, they deserve what they get.

For Seifer's sake, he had been trying to cool his temper and not start anything. He found that hard, though, when Jared said Seifer got what he deserved. Heh, he'd show the stupid fucker. No one fucks with anything that's Squall's, and they will learn that, too. He'd have to get him back when there is no one around. But, he has prevented himself from provoking a fight with him. Squall's always had a hot head, so it was hard for him to control it sometimes, bu he does manage.

Shit, he got him away from him father, but he still has to deal with this shit at school, and for no damn reason. Seifer goes through so much shit, and he doesn't deserve it, none if it. He gets the short end of the stick and Squall will put a stop to it.

"Well, well, look who it is." A voice said from behind him. Squall growled low and dangerously, went unnoticed by Jared. The bastard really don't know who he's fuckin' with, does he? "Where's the other fag?"

"Go to hell." Squall snapped out, feeling his anger rising just by the mere presence of the moron.

"Aw, you still mad at us? It's not our fault, you know?" Jared laughed.

"I said go to hell." Squall turned around to walk off, but Jared's voice stopped him.

"Nope. So, where is your boyfriend, anyway?" Jared sneered at him and his friends laughed.

Squall clenched his fists so hard they hurt. If Jared knew better, he would have noticed how hard it was for Squall to control his rising temper. But, he just went on as if he didn't care what he said.

"So," Jared started with a smirk. "Is he feeling better? You know after that little incident?"

"That's none of your fucking business, asshole." Squall said snidely. He was pushing Squall, not knowing what he was getting himself into, or not caring. Squall settled for the latter.

"Oh, it is considering we did it to him. But, what can I say, the little fag deserved it. He has no place here, so I had to show him." Jared stated, casually. "I can't say I wouldn't do it again, either." they all laughed at that.

Squall's eyes flashed red. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted angrily.

Jared looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly. "I think not. He doesn't belong here. And I showed him what would happen. I warned him, and he chose to ignore it, so he asked for it."

That did if for Squall. Jared was already treading on very thin ice with Squall. Squall's eyes iced over into fiery rage, and he growled, launching himself at the unsuspecting Jared. "I said shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Squall punched him in the face, hard. Jared went down with a startled and pained gasp.

Squall jumped on him, swinging, aiming for his face. He landed blow after blow. His friends finally got out of their shock and grabbed Squall, pulling him off of Jared. Squall kicked and punched them, too. Finally, one of his friends,-Nathan, hit him the the stomach. Squall clutched his stomach and growled.

He got up and and threw a punch, hitting Nathan in the side of his head. "Bastards." Squall hissed.

Jared finally got up, wiping the blood off of his lips. "Hey, what's your problem?

His friend was holding Squall and Squall was struggling. "My problem? My problem is you, you fucking asshole!" Squall kicked his leg out. Seeing as that wasn't working he threw his head back and caught the guy holding him in the nose. He went down, clutching his bleeding, and probably broken nose.

The guy that was holding his left arm was shocked, so he didn't react in time when Squall threw a kick, knocking him on his ass.

Jared was starring wide eyed at him. He was in apparent shock how good a fighter Squall was.

"You'll pay for what you did to him." Squall said in a low voice, advancing on Jared again. Jared didn't back down, though, instead he he threw a punch, catching Squall in the stomach. Squall got up after being knocked down. He was surprised no one has came yet. He tackled Jared to the floor.

Squall leaned in close. "I hate you. The only one who deserves this is you." Squall clocked him in the face again.

Jared kicked a little, finally managing to flip them over. They both knew they had bruises forming on them, but neither cared. They were so wrapped up in their fight, that they didn't hear anyone coming. So, they continued fighting.

"Give up, pretty-boy?" Jared laughed at him, cruelly.

"Squall!" Seifer voice rang out threw the halls. "What the fuck, Jared!"

"Seifer, stay back. I can handle this." Squall reversed their positions once again.

Seifer went over to them. "Stop it." He grabbed Squall and tried to lift him off of Jared. "Let's go!" Seifer kicked Jared in the head.

Squall got up. "Let this be a lesson." he said to Jared, who was on the floor gasping.

Seifer grabbed him and moved them away. He turned and glared at Squall. "Squall, what the hell?"

Squall sighed. "I'm sorry, but he was asking for it."

"I told you not to do anything, Squall. He could have hurt you." Seifer looked about ready to cry at the idea. Squall noticed this and went over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sorry." He kissed Seifer. It was amazing how Seifer could automatically cool his temper. "Forgive me?"

"I don't know. I might need a little prompting. Perhaps a kiss will help."

Squall smiled and kissed him again.

"Squall?" Seifer spoke once they broke apart. "Please don't do it again? I—you promised."

"I know, but he was running his damn mouth. I just lost it. Sorry if I upset you, though, I didn't mean to. I can't say I'm sorry for kicking his and his friends asses, though." Squall admitted, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"Hey, I'm not done with you." Jared said as he approached them.

"Well, I'm done with you for now." Squall said icily.

Jared and his friends, whom were still bleeding, walked up to them, surrounding them on wither sides of them.

"Leave him, and me a alone, Jared." Seifer snapped. He wanted to go home already and spend time with Squall.

"I think not." He was still bleeding, as were his friends. "You'll pay for that, pretty-boy."

Jared and his friends walked up to him. Squall was protecting Seifer, making sure they wouldn't hit him.

Jared looked at his friend, Chris, and nodded his head to him. Jared was standing in front of Squall. Chris advanced on him, a smirk in place. He clenched his fists and Squall was focused on Seifer's well being most of all. Squall turned to face Chris.

Jared came closer and closer, as did his friends. Chris unexpectedly threw a right hook, aiming at Squall's face.

"No!" Seifer shouted, worry lacing his features.

Chris, however, didn't expect Squall to dodge in time. He excepted to hit him. Squall ducked in time, taking Seifer with him, and his fist caught Jared in the nose instead.

"Squall?" Seifer said, his arms around Squall.

Chris was left speechless and shocked. So, he didn't expect Squall's fist to fly at him. He was too shocked to notice. He went down with a thud.

Jared glared at his friend. "YOU IDOT!" Jared shouted. "You were suppose to hit him, you dumb ass."

"I-I'm sorry, Jared." His friend looked very apologetic. He stood up, his nose was bleeding.

Before anymore could be said, a teacher came out of a classroom. "What's going on here?"

All heads snapped over to the teacher. "Nothing." Squall said, casually, as if he didn't just whoop their asses.

The teacher looked a Jared and his friends. "You three come with me." He knew Jared has always bullied Seifer, so he knew it wasn't his fault. He felt sorry that Seifer had to put up with it.

"What? What about them?" He pointed to Squall and Seifer.

"They are free to go. I know you, you probably started it. You will have a detention." The teacher said firmly.

Jared looked at them and sneered. He got up and left with his friends with the teacher.

Seifer sighed shakily. "Squall? You're bleeding." He reached up and wiped Squall's blood off of him. "Squall, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Seifer." Squall soothed his shaken boyfriend. "Don't worry, alright?

Seifer nodded his head and put his head against Squalls' chest. Squall held him close. "Now, I think we should have a make out session." Squall added after a moment.

Seifer laughed. "Works for me." Squall lifted his head up and pulled Seifer into a kiss.

"Squall." Seifer moaned into the kiss.

"Let's go, Seifer. How would you like me to take you out somewhere?" Squall asked him once he pulled away from the kiss.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Seifer nodded and smiled. Squall took his hand and led him out of the school.

* * *

><p>"Squall? Where are we going?" Seifer asked as they drove.<p>

"You'll have to wait, Seifer."

"Fine." he replied.

"Hn." Squall grunted.

"Squall, I want to thank you. I'm glad someone put Jared in his place." Seifer said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Fucker got what was coming to him." Squall waved it off, seeing no need for Seifer to thank him. "Isn't that was boyfriends are suppose to do? Stick up for them?"

"Y-yeah." Seifer blushed a little at that.

"You're cute when you blush, y'know?"

That just made Seifer blush more. "I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are."

Seifer huffed a little. Dammit, he was not cute!

They arrived at a park, Squall had made them something for after school and decided he'd like to take Seifer there. He thought it'd be romantic.

"Why are we here? I though we were going to eat." Seifer inquired with a curious frown.

"Oh, well, I packed us something for after school. I didn't say anything 'cause I wanted to surprise you." Squall paused. "Are you surprised?"

"Yeah." Seifer grinned. "I like it." He leaned over to kiss Squall.

"Good." Squall purred in his ear. Seifer shivered at that. Squall smirked.

"Come on." Squall got out and got the stuff he had packed.

"So, what'd ya bring?"

"Ah, I brought some pudding and some other snacks. I wanted to spend some time with you. I though this would be a great place."

"Oh, okay." He nodded with a smile. "It's nice."

"Thanks." they went to sit down in the grass by a shaded tree. Squall got out some snacks and handed some to Seifer.

They began eating them. "So, what made you think of a park?" Seifer asked after finishing a bite.

"I thought it would be nice. I haven't taken you anywhere yet. I just wanted to."

"Oh. Thanks."

Squall smiled and leaned back a little. "Yeah."

"It's a little cold out here, though," Seifer shivered a little.

"You tryin' to say something?"

"Y-yes."

Squall smiled. He scooted closer to the blond and wrapped his arms around him, trying to warm him up. "Better?"

"Hm." Seifer sighed and leaned into him, loving the warmth Squall provided. They spent the next hour just enjoying each others company.

"So, does your mom know where we are?"

"I told her I was gonna do this. She knows."

Seifer nodded his head. He ate some more snacks. "These are good." Seifer complimented.

"Thanks. I woke up a little early and made them." Squall was referring to the cookies.

"What?"

"Yes. I made them. I couldn't sleep, so I just made them. Then I though this would be a good place as any to eat them with you." Squall said in a whisper.

"You're such a romantic." Seifer chuckled.

"I know." He kissed Seifer. The kiss lasted for several minutes.

"So, this was you idea of taking me out?"

"Yeah, I though it was nice. But I will take you on a real date soon, okay?" Squall said, kissing him once more.

"Okay." he kissed back. Squall pushed him down to lie on his back. "Squall? We can't be doing this here. It's the park."

"So, no ones here."

"Come on, Squall." Seifer moaned when Squall kissed his neck and sucked lightly on it. "God." He gasped.

"Hn." Squall breathed out. God, how he wanted to take this beautiful boy right here and now. It was perfect. Seifer looked so good. He nipped at Seifer's lower lip, causing him to gasp.

"Squall. I think we should stop." Seifer said in a moan.

"Probably." He continued his ministrations, not caring at the moment that they were in a park. All he was aware of was this boy in front of him right now. Nothing else seemed to matter to the brunet.

Seifer kissed him on the lips. Squall moaned at the action. "Come on, we really shouldn't do this here." Seifer tried to reason with him.

Squall sighed, getting up. "I'm sorry. Dammit, you just make me lose control. You have that about you, babe. You make it hard to keep myself in check."

Seifer blushed at that. "I like it. I just don't want to make out in a park."

"Right, I know." Squall pulled him up to stand. "You ready to leave? Or do you wanna stay here for a little while longer?"

"We could stay here. I mean, if you want to."

"I don't mind." They figured after what went down with Jared that they needed a little relaxing time. They were enjoying themselves. They had completely forgotten about Jared and were more focused on each other at that moment.

They went over on the on the swings and played around a bit. The park was empty right now, but they didn't mind. They were happy for that fact.

Squall stood in front of Seifer and smiled at him. Seifer swung a little bit. Squall caught him and stopped him. "Squall, I-"

Squall lips cut him off. Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall's neck and kissed harder.

"This is fun." Squall said as they pulled apart. "We'll have to come here again and do something like this."

"I like that idea." Seifer agreed with a nod of his head. It was getting late and they realized they should be getting back home. They didn't want to, though, they were having too much fun here with each other.

"We should be getting back now." Seifer commented, noticing it was getting late. "We've been here for a while and I didn't even notice how long we have been here."

"Me either. We were enjoying ourselves." Squall stated in a soft voice. "I really like spending time with you, Seifer."

"I do, too, Squally."

"Squally?"

"Yup. That's my nickname for you."

"Hn, I guess I can live with that. I usually don't let people call me that, though. I don't like it, but I'll make an exception for you."

"Really?" Seifer seemed surprised at this. "I don't have to call you that, you know."

"It's fine, as long as it's you."

"O-okay."

Squall laughed. "You get easily flustered. I like it."

That just made it wost. "I do not." he protested.

Squall smiled and shook his head at Seifer's attempted lie. "You're a bad liar."

"Shut up." Seifer grumbled.

Squall gave him a kiss. "Okay, let's go."

"Alright."

But, before they could go there was a figure watching them in a car. Apparently, he had been watching with a disgusted look on his face. He had been there a while, watching the scene before him. He got out of the car with a cold and uncaring look on his face.

"Seifer! You get your ass over here now!" Jack yelled at his son.

Seifer gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by. I stopped and saw what you were doing. You know someone came to my house and claimed I'm not fit."

Seifer gulped and shook his head.

"Come here."

"No." That was Squall's voice "He' s not going anywhere near you."

"Oh, says who? I am his father."

"He's not suppose to be around you. Or have you forgotten?"

"Fuck that. They don't know what they're sayin'" His father appeared to be a little drunk as well.

"Squall?" Seifer said in a shaky voice. He didn't want to be around his father. Hell, they told him not to be.

"Oh, what? You think your boyfriend can stop me?" Jack said the boyfriend part in disgust.

"Seifer, come on." Squall grabbed his hand.

"You fuckin' faggots!" Jack shouted at them "No son of mine is gonna be a faggot."

"That's not for you to decide." Seifer said in a low voice. He hated how his father always made him feel so small.

"Yes, it is. Now, be a good boy and come home."

"He's not going with you." Squall stepped forward.

"Like hell he isn't." Jack stepped closer to Seifer and grabbed him by the arm.

"Get off of me!" Seifer struggled.

Squall's eyes went red with anger. He went up to Jack and socked him. "Keep your filthy hands off of Seifer, you fucking bastard." Squall snarled.

Seifer grabbed him quickly before he could do more. "Squall! I'm ready to leave. Can we please go?"

Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer and nodded. "Yeah. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" There was worry in Squall's voice.

"No, I'm fine."

"Dammit. I will get you, Seifer. Just wait."

Squall looked over at him. "I'd like to see you try. We could have your ass arrest for this."

"N-no, Squall. It's fine now. Please let it go and take me home?" Seifer pleaded with his eyes.

"Okay." Then to Jack he said. "Come near him again and I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"You can't stop me. I am his father." Jack stood up, glaring at them.

"I can and I will." Squall stated as casually as he could. "We have to go."

"Get back here, boy."

"Don't listen to him." Squall whispered in his ear. They made it to the car before Jack could do or say anything else to them.

"Squall?" Seifer started, then suddenly he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Seifer." Squall pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay. Don't cry, Seifer."

Seifer sniffled and nodded. "O-okay. Thanks, Squall. I wish he'd leave me alone, though. I though I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore."

"I know. I got you, though." Squall smiled at him, wiping Seifer's tears away with his lips. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Hm." Seifer relished in the feel of Squall's lips on him.

"Come on." Squall said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>They got home. Squall's mom came out of the kitchen. "Where were you boys?"<p>

"The park. Sorry we're back late. We're not hungry, so we'll just go to my room."

"Okay then. Are you sure?" Raine asked.

"Yeah." Squall nodded to her.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Seifer said when they entered Squall's room.<p>

"Go to sleep."

Seifer lied on the bed. Squall leaned over him.

"Squall?" Seifer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hn." Squall bent down and kissed him on the lips. He moved his lips to Seifer's neck.

Seifer gasped at the feeling. "Squall."

"Seifer, we can do other things if you're not ready for the major thing yet."

Seifer stared at him for a moment, letting in sink in. "Oh, you mean-"

"Yeah, that okay with you?"

"I guess." Seifer nodded.

"Good. Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. I'm sure."

Squall moved down a little, kissing Seifer chest and stomach after his shirt was removed. Seifer moaned a little low in his throat at the feeling of Squall's lips on his body. "Squall," Seifer started in a low moan. Squall could barley control himself, but knew he had to fro Seifer. This was all about Seifer for now. He wanted to make Seifer enjoy what he was going to do.

Squall unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his hips and then off of him. He kissed along Seifer's inner thigh, and Seifer gasped and moaned.

"You make amazing sounds." Squall said in a husky voice. He moved his lips higher until they were a breath away from Seifer's erect penis. Seifer flushed.

Squall took the head in his mouth a started sucking a little. Seifer gave a high pitched gasp at that. God, but felt so good. Seifer was in heaven. He hadn't expected it to fell this good. Seifer bucked his hips to gain more of Squall's wet mouth.

Squall moved his lips up and down more, sucking harder. "Squall." Seifer whimpered a little

"Hmm." Squall hummed sending more pleasure to through Seifer. He sucked harder and faster.

"God, Squall." Seifer moaned louder. "F-feels good."

Squall smirked at that, moved faster. Squall held Seifer's right hand and Seifer other hand was in his hair. "Shit, I-I'm gonna-" he trailed off with a loud moan and came hard in Squall's mouth. Squall drank it all willingly. Seifer bucked his hips a little more, riding out his orgasm.

Squall moved up Seifer's body and kissed him. "How was that?"

Seifer chuckled. "It was great. Wonderful." He sighed and snuggled up to Squall. "What about you, though?"

"Don't worry about me. I wanted to do this for you. We'll have other times. This was solely about you, babe. Okay?"

"But, Squall-"

"No, it's fine." Squall sent him a reassuring smile. "Seriously, I'm good. I just wanted to please you."

Seifer looked at him and finally, though reluctantly, nodded. "Fine. If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay." Seifer wanted to please Squall like he pleased Seifer, but Squall didn't seem to want it. Squall sensed this.

"It's not that I don't want it, it just—I wanted to do this for you, Seifer." He kissed him again.

Seifer sighed," Alright." He closed his eyes and dozed off, feeling relaxed.

Squall smiled at him and layed his head down, too. Squall finally closed his eyes as well, dozing off to a peaceful sleep, while holding the boy he's grown so close to, tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how I did with this little scene, but I tried to make it work and good. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Admittance

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) Id also like to thank my three consistent Reviewers** Blizzard Angel** And **Lovehappyendings** and** Risika Kiisu Fenrir**. They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well. A Lemon will be in this Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>*Admittance*<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Jack Almasy was at his home, fuming. Damn that Seifer. How can he do this to him? Betray his family like this? Need less to say, Jack was pissed. Only a week a go he had run into his son at the park with his little boyfriend. It sickened him. Seifer isn't suppose to like guys, dammit! He was such a damn disgrace to him and his family. Jack really believed Seifer was the reason for her leaving.

He was his father, therefore, he should damn well listen to him. He was damn determined to bring his son home. He knew he should leave well enough alone, considering the police were watching him now. But he didn't care, he would make his son understand that being a fag is wrong. Apparently, though, Seifer has not shown his other bruises to them. He hated the fact his son was with a guy, and he wasn't gonna stand for it.

Little did Seifer and Squall know, but Jack had followed them unnoticed when they drove back to Squall's house. So, now he knows where his son is staying. He was planning on paying his only son a little visit. He was gonna make him see the error of his ways, even if he had to beat it out of him. Jack was a fucking crazy man, but he knew that. He didn't care if he caused a scene, he never thinks clearly. He was going to do what he wanted, and he don't give a fuck what anyone says.

If Jack knew better then he would leave him alone. But, he didn't. He wanted to get his son for causing their family to be torn apart. Who would want a fag for a son? Not Jack that's for sure. They were happy until Seifer said he was gay. That was actually the main reason for Jack's hatred for his son. And knowing he couldn't change that fact, that just angered him even more. Why, just why? Why couldn't Seifer just be normal?

If he was, then their family wouldn't have to go through this shit. Jack growled, thinking about Seifer. He knew he was being watched by people, but that didn't stop him from doing what he wants. Jack was a very stubborn man. He didn't care about anyone but himself. The point is, Jack was just very frustrated. And that little boyfriend of Seifer's was getting in his way. That just made Jack even more pissed.

Not only that, but they didn't think he was fit to take care of his own son. That was stupid in Jack's opinion. He was damn well capable of taking care of him. Or so he thinks, anyways. He absolutely hates Seifer's boyfriend, who he feels is making him this way, and taking him from his home. Jack glared at nothing but the tv as he tried to figure out what he was gonna do.

* * *

><p>Seifer and Squall were sitting around in his room just relaxing and enjoying each others company, like they always do. Seifer was thinking about Squall and how close he's become to him. Seifer has done some thinking on his feelings for Squall. Seifer knew that he was falling in love with Squall. Everyday they spent together was the best days of his life.<p>

Seifer's feelings for Squall has been growing a lot. He hasn't spoken to Squall about it because he was afraid Squall wouldn't feel the same way about him. So, he and Squall has never even brought up the word love before. He didn't know how to approach the topic. It made him nervous. Seifer knew they had to talk about it at some point, but how was the question. How do you bring something like that up?

Seifer knew how he felt for Squall. What he didn't fully know is what Squall felt for him. Does Squall love him? Seifer now knew he was in love with the brunet, he has just refrained from telling him that. The last thing he wanted to do was drive Squall away with a confession of love. What if he doesn't love him back? That would just break his heart. But, he did know Squall cared for him deeply, but could he call it love?

This has been on Seifer's mind lately and it was giving him a headache. The thing is, though, Squall didn't even look like he wanted to bring it up. So, how was he suppose to? He hated feeling like this, not knowing.

"Seifer, are you alright?" Squall's voice knocked him from his inner monologue.

"Huh?" Seifer blinked at him, finally realizing how out of it he was. "Oh! I'm fine. I was just thinking." He sighed.

"Ah, about what?" Squall moved closer to Seifer.

Seifer smiled at that and moved closer, too. "Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind, is all.

"Hn. What would that be?"

"Just a bunch of things." Seifer shrugged, not wanting to talk about what he was thinking.

"Come on, Seifer. I said before you're a bad liar. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Squall kissed him on the lips, softly.

"I-I know." Seifer sighed again. "I just—it's nothing, Squall. Don't worry about it."

"Seifer, I'm your boyfriend. You know you can tell me whatever's on your mind. I'm here for you, you know?"

Seifer snuggled close to him and Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer. "Talk to me, babe." he ordered, gently.

Seifer smiled and blushed a little at Squall's nickname for him. It always made him feel warm when Squall called him that. "I like it when you call me that."

"What? Babe?" Squall quirked an interested eyebrow.

Seifer chuckled and nodded his blond head. "Yes. I enjoy it. No one has ever cared enough to give me a nickname before. And coming from you, I love it."

"Oh. I'll call you that anytime." Squall smiled at him. "Now, talk to me. What's on the gorgeous mind of yours?"

He looked at Squall for a moment. He might as well say it. Shit, it doesn't look like Squall will bring it up. "I-I—Squall? How do you feel about me?"

"What?" Seifer's question shocked Squall. He thought he made it pretty obvious how he felt about Seifer. Why was he bringing this up all of a sudden? Squall hadn't done much thinking on it, but he also doesn't feel the need to. He knew how he felt about him. He thought Seifer knew.

"I um, w-wanted to know how you felt about me." Seifer explained, nervously. "I—well, I have been thinking about it."

"What brought this on, though."

"I don't know. We've never discussed it, and, well, I think we should." He let out a deep breath.

"Seifer, I thought you knew how I felt." Squall pulled away to look at his bright green eyes.

"No. I mean yes. I don't know." Seifer sighed, looking into Squall's deep ocean blue eyes. Seifer would never get tired of looking at that. He though Squall had the most amazing eyes. "I—just forget it. Never mind."

"No. If this has been on your mind then we should talk about it. I mean, obviously it's bothering you. So, talk to me." Squall urged him, wanting to know how his boyfriend was feeling. He hated seeing him unhappy and confused about things.

"Squall, I-" He trailed off with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. How the hell was he suppose to say this?

"What?" Squall noticed his blush and wondered what Seifer was thinking. "Come on, tell me. I wanna know whatever it is you have to say."

"I—well, I can't. I wanna know how you feel towards me."

Squall sighed. "I like you a lot. Honestly, I'm glad we're together."

"Oh," Seifer looked down and frowned. "Is that all?" He asked. He had been hoping for a different answer.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked, brows furrowing in confusion. What was Seifer talking about? What had he wanted to hear?

"I mean, do you just like me?" He asked lowly, still frowning. Seifer looked at Squall.

"Of course I like you."

"Oh." Seifer moved away from Squall, feeling stupid. What had he expected?

"Seifer? What are you doing?" Squall was worried now. Why was Seifer moving away from him? Had he done something wrong? Was it something he said?

"Nothing." Seifer said, moving to lie down on the bed. "I told you it was stupid. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Squall moved closer to Seifer. "Seifer. What are you talking about? You have to tell me if you want me to know."

Seifer bit his lip and looked up at Squall. " I said it's nothing. No one can love me."

Squall's eyes went wide at that. "W-what?" he blinked.

"Nothing!" Seifer turned away from Squall and buried his head under the pillow. Why can't anyone love him? His whole life no one has ever said those words to him. Why had he expected Squall to say it?

"Seifer!" Squall said, firmly, moving closer to him. He grabbed Seifer's head and turned it towards him. "What are you talking about?"

Seifer had a tear in his eye, which he tried to keep in. "I-I love you." There it was. He finally said those words out loud. "I don't expect you to say it. Hell, I don't expect to hear it. I'm used to not being loved."

Squall was shocked by what Seifer had admitted to him. Why hadn't he said something sooner? "Seifer, I never said I didn't."

"No,' Seifer agreed. "But you haven't said anything to me."

Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer and held him tight. He used a finger to brush away a stray tear on Seifer's beautiful face. Seifer though he didn't feel the same? That was ridiculous. Of course he loved Seifer. He just never said it before. Why? He just never thought to bring it up. It's not as though he's ever loved someone before. Well, in a relationship sense.

So, Squall didn't know how to say it to him. He was glad that Seifer finally said it, though.

"Squall? I said don't worry about it. I'm used to not-" Squall interrupted Seifer's speech with his lips. Seifer moaned in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Squall's neck.

Squall broke the kiss and smiled. "Will you shut up?" He chuckled.

"But-"

"Seifer," Squall cut in. "I love you, too. I don't know why you thought I didn't."

"Well, I just assumed that since no one loved me-" Seifer trailed off.

"Babe, they're stupid. Fuck them. I love you" Squall kissed him again. Seifer kissed back.

"You do?" Seifer asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes," Squall confirmed. "I do."

Seifer's smiled widened and his heart sped up. "Squall." He pulled Squall into a kiss.

Squall groaned, feeling himself get hard. "God, I want you, Seifer."

"Later," Seifer moaned when Squall nipped his neck.

"Right, later." Squall agreed, moving off of Seifer. "Mm. You're tempting, though."

Seifer blushed and smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go get some food downstairs." Squall helped Seifer out of bed.

"Okay." They went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Seifer and Squall went and got some food to eat. "You're mom's at work?"<p>

"Yes. I said before I'm home alone a lot. It's fine, though. I have you now. Though, I'm use to it. It never has bothered me before."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll keep you company." Seifer grinned, eating a sandwich.

Squall chuckled. "Yeah, you will." He also took a bit of his sandwich.

"It's nice here, you know? Just the two of us." Seifer commented.

"It is. It's quiet."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Seifer was thinking about the conversation he and Squall had in his room. He can't believe Squall loves him back. That made him happy. He was very shocked to hear it, but happy. He didn't think Squall did. Well, at least it's out there now. Now they know how they feel about each other.

He was glad it was finally out in the open. It eased him to finally know that Squall loves him. He couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face.

Squall noticed this and smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that's all."

"Hn" Squall smirked and leaned over and kissed Seifer.

"Hmm, Squall." Seifer said breathlessly. How he loved to be kissed by him. It was a wonderful feeling. He always melted in Squall's arms and when Squall kissed him.

"I like this." Seifer said in a contented sighed.

"Me too." Squall kissed him again. He couldn't get enough of the blond in front of him. He had never lover another before, so this was new for him. He didn't mind, though. He found that he really likes this feeling. He wouldn't give it up for anything. He has no regrets.

"Seifer" Squall whispered huskily in his ear. Seifer shivered in pleasure.

"I love you, Squally."

Squall chuckled at his nickname. "I love you, too." Squall pushed him down in the couch and started ravishing Seifer's sweet mouth with his own. God, Seifer tasted good. Squall knew he was incredibly hard and he could feel Seifer was the same way. His body was reacting very well to Seifer.

Squall loved to hear Seifer's moans and whimpers. When he heard them, he just got more turned on.

Seifer reached up and ran his hands through Squall's hair. He could feel Squall's hardness and that made him moan more. Squall started grinding his hips into him, and Seifer gasped.

"Uh, God." Seifer closed his eyes in pleasure.

Squall smiled at that and kissed him again. Soon he pulled away. "I think we should stop. I don't want to do this on the couch."

"Y-yeah. I don't either." Seifer said, pulling Squall down to him, so he could lye on top of him.

"Fuck." Squall cursed.

"What?"

"I'm all worked up now. Thanks a lot." Squall glared at him playfully.

Seifer laughed. "Sorry. I am too."

They rested there a moment, enjoying each others company.

"You're a good kisser." Squall said with a smile.

Seifer blushed. "So are you."

They were just lying against each other. All they were thinking about was each other. Such a strong relationship they have going on. Neither of them would have it any other way then it is right now.

They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't hear a care pull up in the street. They didn't hear anything until someone knocked at the door.

They looked up from where they were lying on the couch. "I wonder who that could be." Squall said as he got up to answer it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Squall demanded with a glare. Seifer got up and went over to where Squall was and his mouth dropped open.

"I'm here for Seifer." Jack stated as if was obvious why he was there.

"D-dad?" Seifer walked a little closer.

"Seifer, stay back." Squall commanded in a firm voice. Jack tried to push pass Squall but Squall didn't budge. "Get the fuck out of here. We made it clear he was to be nowhere near you."

"I don't care. I am his fuckin' father. He will do as I say. Seifer, come here." Jack ordered him.

Seifer was shocked that he was here. "H-how did you know where I was?"

"I followed you. You've had your fun, so now it's time to come home."

"Fuck that. He's not going anywhere." Squall hissed at him.

Jack was tired of Squall's mouth. "This is your fault, you faggot!" Squall didn't expect Jack's fists to come and hit him in the face.

"Squall!" Seifer's eyes were wide in panic. "Leave him alone, you asshole!"

"NO! Seifer, stay back. I can handle this." Squall got up and looked coldly at Seifer's father. Squall unexpectedly swung a fist, hitting him in the face. Squall kicked him in the side.

"Squall? Stop. Let's just call the cops or something." Seifer pleaded, going over to his roused boyfriend.

"I said he's not coming with you, and I meant it, dammit." Squall's voice was full of venom as he spoke. "Now get the fuck out."

"Make me." Jack smirked at him.

Squall smiled coldly at the man. Seifer had went to get the phone, unseen by his father to call the cops.

"Now, I just want my son and then I'll go."

"I don't think so." Squall said back, not fazed by him in the least. "I'm sure the cops will be here any minute now."

Jack was really mad by this point. "I hate you. It's your fault he's like this."

"No, it's not, dad. I chose this." Seifer said as he reentered the front room.

His father sneered. Jack tried to go over to him, only yo be stopped by Squall again. "Keep away from him."

Jack took another swing at Squall, missing this time as Squall moved out of the way of the blow. Squall grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "I told you to leave. You have nothing to do with Seifer anymore." A cold looking Squall said.

"Squall."

"It's fine, Seifer." Just then a cop came up to the house and saw what was going on. "You guys okay?"

"Yes. This man is not suppose to be around Seifer. He just came over and started shit. I asked him to leave, but he refused."

The officer nodded his head. "Alright. And you are?"

"I'm Squall Leonhart and this is Jack Almasy. This over here," Squall pointed to Seifer. "Is Jack's son, the one he's not suppose to be around."

"Sir, I believe you have to come with me." The officer read him his rights and put handcuffs on him.

"Thanks." Seifer said after a moment.

The officer nodded to them and left, Jack being led away.

"Faggots!" Jack shouted to them as he was led away.

"Are you alright?" Seifer asked Squall.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Yeah. I think I'm fine." Seifer smiled. "I think that might be the last we see of him, though."

"I hope it is."

"Let's not say anything to your mom, okay? I don't want her to worry."

"Okay. That's probably for the best." Squall went over to Seifer and pulled him into a hug.

"S-squall?" Seifer stuttered, seemingly nervous about something.

"Yes?"

"Will you m-make love to me?" Seifer asked as a blush was painted on his tanned cheeks.

"Are you sure? I mean if you're not ready I don't want to rush you."

"N-no, I'm sure." Squall led them both upstairs.

Squall laid him on the bed and kissed him deeply. Seifer arched his back when Squall hands went up his shirt and brushed against his nipples.

"Now, are you positive? We don't have to do this. I can wait if you're not ready." Squall pulled off Seifer's shirt.

"Please, Squall. I want you." Seifer admitted to him as his shirt was pulled over his head.

"Okay." Squall whispered, sucking on his neck. Seifer moaned. Seifer stared tugging on Squall's shirt to get it off. Squall was very hard. His arousal was straining against his pants.

Squall took his shirt off and started working on Seifer's pants. Squall kissed his way down Seifer's smooth stomach, making Seifer moan louder. His swirled his tongue around his navel. Seifer whimpered at that.

Squall took off Seifer's pants and pulled them down his legs. Seifer was also very turned on by this point. Squall took off his own pants next. Seifer eyed him hungrily.

"Like what you see?" Squall asked as he took off his boxers. He took Seifer's off next.

"Y-yes." Seifer moaned again, feeling Squall's mouth on his arousal. "God, Squall." He whimpered, feeling himself getting worked up to a point he didn't think was possible.

"God, You're gorgeous, Seifer." Squall groaned out, moving up and taking Seifer's lips in a heated and passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Squall reached over in his draw to get the lube he had in there.

"Now, if you want me to stop I will. All you have to do is say so."

"I won't." Seifer assured him.

"Alright. This will hurt, but I will take it slow, okay? You just need to relax." Squall said opening the bottle and coating his fingers in it.

"O-okay." Seifer nodded, preparing himself for what was to come. Squall started kissing his inner thigh as his finger began to explore his tight opening. Seifer tensed.

"Relax, Seifer. it will hurt less, okay?" Squall soothed him. He entered a finger, slowly. Seifer moaned at the feeling. It was a little uncomfortable, but he got use to it.

Squall put his lips around Seifer and start sucking. Seifer bucked his his, feeling great pleasure from both places. "Squall."

"Hmm." Squall hummed around him, making him feel more pleasure. He added another finger inside of him and started moving them a little faster. Seifer gripped Squall's hair tight.

When Squall finally thought he was ready, he pulled his fingers out and coated his erection.

"This is gonna hurt. Just bare with me. Try and relax." Seifer nodded. Squall started to push in slowly, letting Seifer get use to him.

"I-I'm okay." Seifer gaped out. Tears were forming in his eyes from pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Seifer nodded. "You can move." Squall did. Seifer gasped, clutching Squall's shoulders.

"God, You're so tight." Squall moaned in his ear, moving a little faster. Squall kissed away the tears that were in Seifer's eyes.

"Ngh." Seifer was moaning incoherently. Squall took hold of Seifer's hands as they made love. They kissed deeply. Squall kept hitting Seifer's prostate, making him see stars.

"Squall." Seifer whimpered, feeling his orgasm near. "God, so good." Seifer moved his hips in time with Squall's thrusting hips.

"Seifer." Squall kissed him again. He was also very close to climaxing. Seifer just felt so right, so good. Neither of them has ever felt such pleasure before. Squall grabbed a hold of Seifer's arousal and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Ohh, uh, Squall, I-I'm" Seifer trailed off into a a loud moan. He came hard in Squall's hands, while he was clutching Squall's other hand tightly in his other hand. "Squall." He closed his eyes and reveled in his pleasure. He rode out his orgasm.

The feel of Seifer calling his name and his cum on Squall's hand, and the feel of Seifer closing around him, brought Squall over the edge and he came hard, deep inside of Seifer. Seifer shivered in pleasure as he felt Squall's orgasm hit his prostate.

Squall thrust a few more times, milking himself. "Seifer." Squall moaned, pulling Seifer into a slow kiss.

"Mm, that was amazing, Squall." Seifer said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." He pulled out of Seifer and cleaned them off. He lied down next to Seifer and pulled him close to his body. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Seifer kissed him again. He sighed happily, snuggling deeper into Squall's warmth.

"I'm tired." Seifer yawned.

"Hn, me too." Squall sighed happily as well. "Good night, Seifer."

"Hm, night." Seifer closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, feeling very relaxed, Squall soon joined him, also feeling relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first Lemon! I hope I did good. I tried to get it right. Please review and tell me how I did. :) I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :) I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my three constant Reviewers** Blizzard Angel** And** Lovehappyendings** and **Risika Kiisu Fenrir**. They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

Seifer was feeling good the next day. He was feeling relaxed. Last night was the best night of his life. Seifer was literally in heaven last night. They had finally took their relationship further, so he couldn't be happier. Squall was amazing at it. Squall was Seifer's first, so he's glad he waited. Seifer wondered for a moment if he was Squall's first.

All Seifer knows is he don't regret what they did last night. Squall was so gentle with him, and he loved every single minute of it. Who knew Squall could be that gentle? Seifer always pegged him to be rougher, but he was very wrong. Is was the best experience of his life. He loved the way Squall touched and caressed him. It felt so very good. It did hurt, but Squall made sure it felt good for him, so he lessened the pain.

Seifer was also thinking about the other thing that happened last night. His father had found out where he was staying. Great. He hopes that he will leave them alone, but knowing hie father, that probably won't happen. Why can't the bastard let him be? Hadn't he suffered enough? Seifer thinks he had suffered enough, and he wanted it to be done and over with. Seifer spent a lot of his life being abused, and he wanted it to end.

Well, he was with Squall now, so Seifer knew he would protect him. Squall has been doing that. Seifer was very thankful he had a kind, caring, and protective boyfriend like Squall. It made him feel good to know he had someone like Squall there with him. What had he done to deserve someone like Squall? He didn't know, but he was glad to have him for a boyfriend. He couldn't think of anyone better to have as a boyfriend then Squall.

Finally, something good happened in his life. Seifer has spent most of his life miserable, so he thought it was time something good finally came around for him. And it just so happens that something good was Squall. Seifer would never get tired of Squall being his protector. It was sweet the way Squall cared for him so deeply. And the fact that he loved him made Seifer feel light hearted.

It was still a shock to know that Squall loved him. He didn't think it was possible, but he did. See, that word wasn't something Seifer heard before. Well, Seifer has never heard it directed at him, anyways. He was very happy when Squall said those words to him. He almost felt like crying. Yes, he does sound like a wimp, but he never had someone love him before, so he wasn't use to it.

Seifer's whole life had been nothing but abuse, both physical and mental. Seifer has always been in need of someone to care for him and to love him. Now, Squall was that person. Squall would take away his pain a suffering. Seifer had Squall and that was all he needed. He was glad to be out of his home and with someone who really cares about him and loves him.

Seifer has tried to get his father's acceptance and love, but now, Seifer's done trying. It has never worked before. He was sick of the abuse his father had made him endure, so now he was with Squall.

"Seifer? I think you're out of it again." A chuckling voice said from beside him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm always doing that." Seifer sighed and looked at his boyfriend.

"Hn, I though that was my thing. You know, I'd get lost in my head."

"Hey, we can all think." Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall's neck.

Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer's waist. "I suppose. So, what were you thinking about? Do tell."

"Nothing, really. Just about you. How much I love you." He kissed Squall on his lips.

"Hn. I love you, too." Squall kissed back. He pulled back and smiled at Seifer. "You should eat. I think it's getting cold."

Seifer sighed and nodded his head. "Right." He took a bit of his food, which was a slice of pizza. "Mm, this is pretty good."

"Yeah. I guess it is." He also took a bit of his food.

"Crap." Seifer sighed again.

"What now?"

"I think I have to go to the bathroom."

"So, go. Unless you want an accident or something." Squall laughed a little when Seifer smacked him.

"Shut up. I would not have an accident." Said Seifer with a smile.

"Yeah. Go then. Hurry back, though, okay?"

"Alright." Seifer got up and left the lunchroom and went to go the restroom.

"Hey, Squall. Where'd Seifer go off to?"

"Bathroom."

"Ah." Zell sat down across from Squall. "You know, when I first met you, you were as asshole to me. I think you've changed."

Squall raised a brow. "And why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't know. It was something that I had noticed. Just thought I'd point that out."

"Whatever." Squall shrugged. "And?"

"I think it's good. Seifer has changed you, I guess." Zell noted. He took a bite of his hotdogs. Damn, they were good.

Squall smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess he has." He admitted. Seifer has changed him. He use to be a loner, always keeping to himself, but ever since he met Seifer, he'd been acting differently. Seifer has changed him for the better. No one has ever been able to get Squall to open up, no one but Seifer.

Squall had noticed this, too. Seifer is the only one that could ever get Squall out of his shell. And, Seifer was the only one to ever get to see Squall so sweet and nice. Like last night. Seifer was the only one to ever see Squall like that. And Squall can't say he minded it.

"Yo! Squall. You in there?" Zell waved a hand in front of his face. Squall scowled and knocked it away.

"Yes. Don't do that again."

"Seesh. Fine." Zell huffed and continued eating his food. "You seem lost. You okay?"

"Fine." Squall grunted.

"So, how are you and Seifer doing?"

"We're fine."

"Good. Seifer's glad to have someone like you, Squall. I think you're good for him." Zell complimented with a grin. "God knows he's needed it."

"Hn. Don't worry about it. I know." Squall said in a tone that held knowing. Of course he knew that Seifer needed someone in his life that would help him like Squall does.

They continued to eat in silence, not knowing what else to say to one another.

* * *

><p>Seifer was just finishing up in the bathroom. He washed his face and hands. Seifer sighed. He wanted to get back to the lunchroom and get back to his boyfriend. His thoughts were on him again. Damn, he don't think he can go a day without thinking of the brunet. Not that he minded, though, he liked to think about him.<p>

Seifer dried his hands and disposed of the paper towel, He was just about to go out the door when someone came in, blocking his path to the exit. He blinked and tried to go around him, but the guys didn't move. He noticed two other guys on his sides and wondered who the hell they were.

"Where do you think you're going, fag?" Th guy said with a sneer. Shit, this must be one of Jared's friends.

"Leaving." he tried to go out again, but to no avail. His path was still being blocked. "Move."

"No." He said. "You got Jared suspended and we're here to make you pay for what you did."

Seifer gulped. "It wasn't my fault. If he hadn't done what he did, he never would have gotten suspended."

"You asked for it, though." He stepped closer to Seifer.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Seifer was worried now.

"We're going to teach you not to mess with us. So, where's your boyfriend at?" He spat the word boyfriend out.

"None of your fucking business." Seifer snapped. "Now let me leave."

The guy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smirked. "I think not. You deserve what's coming to you, you faggot." He threw a punch at Seifer, hitting him hard in the stomach. Seifer gasped and clutched his stomach. "You'll learn to not mess with us."

Seifer was struggling by this point. "Get off of me!" He shouted out.

They laughed and the guy hit him again.

Finally, Seifer manged to free himself from him and kicked him in his side. The guy fell down and glared. Seifer ducked the other two guys. Seifer was pretty fast when he had to be. "You fuckin' faggot." He grabbed Seifer again. "I don't think so." He said when Seifer tried to escape.

"Oh yeah? Well, I do." Seifer kicked him hard again. The others made a grab for him, but Seifer actually managed to open to the door. "Fuck off." Seifer said with a glare.

"Get him." He ordered the other two, who nodded to him and went after Seifer.

Seifer's eyes went wide and he got out of there quickly. He ran down the hall, knowing that they were following him. They were quite fast, though, but Seifer was a little faster. They did almost catch up to him, though.

"Come here, damn you!" One of them yelled out to him. Students watched as Seifer ran down the halls away from them.

"No!" He yelled back, still running for his life. "Go away!": He continued running. Like hell he was going to stop. "Leave me alone, dammit!" He shouted to them.

Squall heard that sound as well as Zell. "You here that?"

"I did." Both of their faces were serious and listening intently.

"Fuckin' fag. I said come here."

Seifer was running so fast he tripped on nothing but his own feet, "Dammit." He cursed.

"Now we've got you." They advanced on him and Seifer was breathing hard.

"Fuck you!" Seifer spat to them. "Go the fuck away!" One guy reached out for him, but Seifer kicked him, hard. Seifer jumped up and ran again before they could get him.

"Doesn't that sound like Seifer?" Zell asked, worriedly.

"I though so." Squall knew something was going on.

Seifer had made it back to the lunchroom by now. They were still after him. Seifer made a beeline for Squall.

Squall looked up in time to see Seifer running towards him. "Seifer? What?" He saw three guys chasing him and his mask turned cold.

"Squall!" Seifer shouted to him. Seifer ran to him and into his arms. "Squall."

"Seifer, are you alright?" Squall hugged him close.

"Y-yeah." Seifer nodded.

"Hey. I said come here." The guy glared.

"Fuck off, bastard." Squall snapped. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You guys got Jared suspended so we're teaching him a lesson."

"Why don't you fuckers get lost?" Zell said as he too stood up. "What has he done to you?"

"He's a fag that got our friend suspended."

"Get the fuck over it. He asked for it." Squall said next. He took a step closer to them. "Wanna go? I'm sure we can give you what we did them?" Seifer laughed at this.

"Shut up! You just got lucky." He sneered.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I just happen to be smarted." Squall replied with a smirk. "I think this has to stop. Enough is enough."

"Not until we kick his faggot ass."

"Well, I can assure you that won't be happening. So, I suggest you give it up." A cold Squall said with a cruel glare.

"Oh? And who's gonna stop us?"

"Me." Squall stated simply. "Now, run a long to be with the other muts."

"Why you-"

"Go." Seifer stepped forward. "I'm done with being scared. "You wanna hit me? Go ahead."

"Seifer?" Squall said, looking at him.

"I think I will." The guy smirked and drew back a fist. But, before he could land the punch and hand shot out and stopped it. Seifer looked at the arm, it belong to Squall. Before anything could be said, Squall landed a swift punch to his cheek.

"Squall." Seifer stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

Squall scoffed. "Like fuck I'm gonna let him hit you." He said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"What the hell!" The guy cussed.

"Leave." Squall kicked him.

"Squall, stop." Seifer said in a soft voice. "It's okay."

Squall kicked him one last time. "Okay. Now I'm done."

Seifer chuckled at that. "Squall, I'm sorry."

"For what? You have to reason to be sorry."

"I—well-"

"No, don't. It's fine." Squall saw Zell hit the bastard in the face. "I think they will leave you alone now."

"Yeah."

Squall kissed him, uncaring they were in the lunchroom. "You sure you're fine?"

"I'm sure. Thanks." Seifer kissed him.

"I think Zell done finished them off for us." Seifer commented, casually.

Squall laughed. "He did. I didn't know he could fight like me."

"Yeah, he's good."

"Hn." Squall grunted a little. "I hate those bastards." Squall said.

"Me too." Seifer paused for a moment. "I feel like a wuss. I ran from them."

"Seifer, you're not a wuss. There was three of them, which no telling what they would have done. So, don't think that. Hell, you seen what Jared can and will do."

"I guess." He frowned in thought. "I still feel like a wuss."

"Hn, well, you're my wuss."

"Hey!" Seifer smacked him in the head. "Not funny."

"Okay, okay. "Sorry." Squall chuckled into Seifer's ear.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I was supposed to say that."

"Whatever."

"Aren't you listening?"

"No." He hugged Squall. "I don't wanna listen."

"Tch. I could have told you that." Squall said with a smirk. "I love you."

"Love you, too." They kissed.

"Get a room."

"Shut up Chicken-wuss."

"Asshole."

"We should go to class." Squall noticed the time.

"Okay." Seifer agreed with him and they went to class.

* * *

><p>Seifer hated feeling week. That was one thing he didn't like. He knew he could handle them. But what happened with Jared still frightened him. He didn't want another knife pulled on him again. So, the only thing he could think of was running to Squall. And it was three on him, so Squall was the only one he could think of.<p>

He has thought about taking some sort of protection to school with him. Maybe a gun? Maybe a knife? He didn't know, but he was getting tired of fearing them at school. He'd feel better having something. Squall couldn't always be there. He was independent, and wanted to show it. Yeah, it definitely was not the first time he thought about it. But he wondered if he should.

Seifer was strong, but not when they gang up om him like that. And having a knife to boot. School was out and Seifer was wondering the halls looking for Squall.

Seifer turned the corner. When he did, he thought this can't be happening. Rinoa was standing there kissing him. What the hell? How could this be happening? Didn't Squall say he loved him? Then how could this be? "What the fuck?"

Squall's pushed her away from the unwanted kiss. "Seifer, it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, right. I saw you kissing her, Squall." Seifer could feel tears coming from his eyes. "Why?"

"No! I didn't want it. You have to believe me, babe." Squall pleaded with him. He walked closer to Seifer, only to have him back up. "Seifer? Please come here?"

"What? Squall, you're suppose to be with me. You don't need that fag." Rinoa said smugly.

Seifer glared at her. "Fuck you , bitch." He snarled at her.

"Seifer, please. Come here. I didn't mean to—I didn't want it. Dammit, she threw herself at me." Squall said in a desperate attempt to get Seifer to listen to him.

"You liked it." She stated with a smug grin.

"Like hell I did. I despise you."

"Squall, is that true." Seifer asked as he looked at Squall.

"Yes, I hate her. You know that." He affirmed. "I'm sorry."

Seifer walked closer to him. "Tell me you didn't want her to."

"I didn't. Why would I want her when I have someone like you?" That made Seifer blush, but smile.

"Squall! Dammit, I almost had you."

"Nope. You never had me. Seifer does."

"What does he have that I don't?" She was furious. "What the hell do you seem in him?"

"He has everything you don't. I see a great person." Squall smiled at him.

Rinoa was beyond pissed. She had forgiven Squall that one time. She was hoping he had come to his sense. She screeched in outrage and went over to Seifer and slapped him. "I hate you!"

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual." Seifer said with a glare. "Don't touch me."

Squall grabbed her and slammed her into the locker. "I've had it with you. I have friends. Girls. That would gladly kick your ass. So, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the fuck away from us. I'm tired of playing games." He let her go. "Oh, and you taste like shit, too."

"How dare you!"

Squall grabbed Seifer. "You believe me?"

"Yes. I know you hate her. And it's just like her to do something like that. I just hate seeing you kiss her."

"Good. You okay?" Squall had seen the red mark.

"I'm fine. I said that bitch couldn't hurt me."

"Okay then." Squall kissed his cheek. "I want to take you out."

"You don't have to."

"I want to though. I told you I would take you on a real date."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright," They left Rinoa there fuming. Squall wouldn't hurt her, would he? Maybe she should stay away. He did look serious. She doesn't wanna find out if he's serious or not.

* * *

><p>"This is nice, Squall." Seifer said when they were sitting at a table in a restaurant where Squall took him.<p>

"I know. I wanted to take you somewhere good. This is as good as it gets."

"It's fine. I like it." Seifer nodded his head with a smile.

"Seifer, I'm sorry about earlier today. I swear she caught me off guard." Squall admitted in a whisper.

"Squall, I trust you. If you say that the I'll believe you. You haven't given me a reason to not trust you. And now maybe she'll leave well enough alone. What with the threat you gave her and all." Seifer chuckled as he remembered Squall's threat.

Squall also chuckled at it. "Yeah. I don't really have friends. But, I am sure I can get someone to do it. She's getting on my nerves."

"I agree." Seifer paused then asked, "Was she good?"

"Hell no. She sucks. I like yours much better."

"Good answer." Squall took hold of Seifer's hands on the table.

"You know, it's been a month since we got together?" Squall suddenly asked, shocking Seifer.

"Y-yeah, I know."

Squall had bought something for Seifer. He though it would be a good thing to do if he bought something for him. He didn't expect anything back. He wanted to do something nice for Seifer.

"Seifer?" Squall began.

"Hm?" Seifer looked up at Squall, noticing Squall was acting a little strange. "What is it?"

"Well, I uh, got something for you."

"What?" Seifer blinked a little, trying to comprehend what Squall was saying. "You got me something? But I didn't get you anything."

"I don't care. I wanted to do this. I don't need anything in return."

"You know this make me the girl right? You get me something."

"I know. But you're not. There's nothing wrong with it." Squall said in a firm tone.

"You're right." He agreed. "So, what is it?"

Squall pulled out a small box and handed it to Seifer. "Open it."

Seifer did as he was told. When he did he saw a gold key chain in there. It looked like it was expensive. "Squall, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. I wanted to get it for you."

"But—how much did it cost?"

"Enough," Squall sighed. "I had saved up some money. I was planning on getting a new car soon, but I decided to do this instead. I still have some money left, though."

"Y-you did this for me? Why?" Seifer was still shocked. Why would he want to do that?

"I love you." It was amazing what the simplest of words could do to a person. How much meaning comes from those three words. Those three words is all it took for Seifer to understand that this was about him and him alone. Squall did this for him out of love. Seifer could feel tears threatening to come out.

"Squall I—thanks."

"Don't thank me. You deserve it."

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. I'm broke."

"I said don't worry about it. I didn't do it to get something in return." Squall stopped for a minute, thinking. "Okay, there is one thing you can give me." He wagged his eyebrows at Seifer, making him blush.

"Pervert." Seifer scoffed. He put the key chain in his pocket.

"You know it, babe." Squall purred with a wink. They both laughed.

"Really though, it's nice. Thanks."

"Sure. "

"We sound like saps. You do know that right?" Seifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it if you are. Oh, look on the back of the key chain." Squall suddenly said.

"Okay." Seifer took it out of his pocket and turned it over. On the back it said 'I love you.' and it had Seifer's name on it. Plus a love Squall.

"Squall, I don't know what to say."

"You don't gave to say anything.": Squall dismissed it with a eave of his hand. "It's fine."

Seifer went over to Squall and kissed him. "Thank you."

Squall smiled and nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." With that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope it wasn't too sappy. It had been on my mind to do this. I hope you all like it! I tried to make this a good chapter. I got stuck, but I did find something to put. Sorry it took me a bit. :) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Retaliation

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own no part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :)** NO Flamers**! I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my three constant Reviewers** Blizzard Angel** And **Lovehappyendings** and **Risika Kiisu Fenrir**. And** L and misa for eternity** They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.** Lemon in this one too.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Retaliation*<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Seifer wondered what was happening with his father. He didn't know what he was doing and he can't say he cared. He was happy he didn't see his father again. He wanted it to be done with, and for his father to leave him the fuck alone. What Seifer wanted was for his father to be put in jail or something so he'd finally leave him alone. His father was a ruthless man, who would do anything to get what he wants no matter what he has to do to get it.

Yesterday Seifer was very happy. He loved the present Squall gave him. He has never revived any kind of gifts from anyone before, and he loved it. He has the best boyfriend in the world. Someone who truly loves him. He was glad he was with Squall and not with his father anymore. He was actually happy for once in his life. And it was all Squall that did it.

When he saw Squall kiss Rinoa he wanted to slap her. He don't know why he didn't. It made him so mad. That bitch. How dare she put her fucking mouth on him. Who the hell did she think she was? Seifer hated her with a passion.

Seifer was at home alone. Squall and his mother went out to get something for dinner tonight. He didn't want to go, so he decided to stay home. Seifer didn't feel the need to go. So, right now he was just relaxing in Squall's room, doing nothing. He was bored and sighed. They should be back anytime now. They had left a little while ago, so he expects them back soon.

Seifer's head shot up when he heard a knock at the door. His brow furrowed, he wondered who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone. Sighing, Seifer got up and went downstairs to answer the door. He was expecting no one important to be there, as he didn't think anyone was coning over. So, he answered the door and got a shock. It was his father. What the hell would he be doing here? Seifer thought he had been arrested. He probably got bail or some shit like that.

Seifer's eyes went wide and he tried to close the door, but before he could his father stopped it with a strong hand, "Go away! You're not suppose to be here!"

"I am. I came to get you. Now let's go." He said as he made a grab for the young blond.

"No! Leave me alone, dammit!" Seifer stepped out of the way of his father so he wouldn't get grabbed. His father tried to snatch him again.

"Com on, boy. I had enough of you!" Jack slapped him across the face. "You don't need to be here. I said you're coming with me. I don't like to repeat myself."

"Never. I won't go anywhere with you, bastard." Seifer hissed out, making to get away from him. "Get out!"

"You rotten little brat." Hissed Jack into his face. He pushed Seifer and knocked him to the floor.

"No. Leave before I call the cops."

"Oh? I don't think you will." His father smirked cruelly.

"The hell I won't." Seifer stood up "I'm done with you. You are no longer my father."

"Excuse me." Jack roared, seemingly outraged at that.

"You heard me. I hate you!" Seifer tried to push him out of the door, but Jack stopped him.

"Obviously you forgot who you're dealing with, you faggot!" Jack kicked him in the stomach. Seifer gasped, holding it. "You don't say that shit to me, boy. You have gotten a mouth on you ever since you met that faggot boyfriend of yours."

"Shut up. Leave him out of this."

"No matter," He continued as if Seifer hadn't even spoken. "I will take you out of here. He's nothing. You belong to me."

"Fuck you." Seifer spat, standing up. "J-just go. I don't want you anymore. I want nothing to do with you!" He glared at his father.

"Oh, is that so? Why do you have to be such a disgrace to me and your family? You don't deserve to be happy. You are worthless, Seifer. Now, you will do as I say. I will not repeat myself."

"No. I'm done doing what you say. You have no right, anymore."

"What did you say to me?" His father snapped, gripping Seifer by the collar of his shirt. "I will make you learn some respect, boy." With that, Jack landed a kick right in his stomach.

"Ugh." Seifer clutched his stomach. Dammit, he didn't want to deal with this. Seifer snapped and threw a right hook, hitting his father in the jaw.

Jack growled. "I've had enough." he grabbed Seifer and threw him on the couch. He bent down and got on top of him, pinning him down. "I said you're coming with me. No more back talk. Be a good boy and do as I say."

Seifer shook his head. "And I said no. Get the fuck off of me!" Seifer struggled and struggled with the heavy weight on top of him.

Jack wrapped his hands around Seifer's throat, holding it tight. Seifer gasped a little, grabbing the hand with his own. "Fine. I guess I could kill you right here. How dos that sound?"

"S-stop it." He gasped. "L-let me go." He tired to pry his father's hand away from his throat, but Jack held on tighter.

Seifer was choking. He was going to kill him. And there was nothing Seifer could do about it. He could feel his vision starting to go black. So, neither him, nor Jack heard a car pull up in the driveway.

Seifer tired to kick him, weakly, but it did no good. His father was too strong.

"P-please stop." Seifer said as he was losing too much air.

"Hows it feel, boy? I should have done this a long time ago. It would have saved me the trouble." Jack smirked at him, not caring that he was chocking his son.

Seifer's eyes went wide when his father's weight was lifted off of him.

"You stupid bastard!" Squall shouted angrily. He snapped his fist and clocked him very hard in his mouth. "What the fuck!" Squall started punching him over and over again.

"Squall. Oh my god!"

"Mom, call the cops." Squall order as he held Jack down. Seifer could breath again.

"Right." She went to do just that.

Squall was so pissed that he hit him some more.

"S-squall." Seifer gasped a little, sitting up. "Stop. I'm okay."

Squall had his hands around Jack's neck, squeezing him. "I said to stay away. And now you were trying to kill him." He hit him again.

"Squall, stop." His mother said as she came back. "Jack, how dare you come into my home and do this to your son!" Raine was pissed as well. "I'll called the cops, who will be here any minute."

"Seifer, honey. Are you okay?" She cuddled him close.

"Y-yes. I'm okay now." He nodded.

Squall slapped his father, hard. "I warned you. I said keep away from him."

"Squally." Seifer stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed him arm, making Squall look at him. "Please don't, I'm okay."

Squall got up and pulled Seifer into a tight hug. "God Seifer, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." He could feel Squall tearing up.

"It's not you fault. Don't blame yourself." Seifer said, hugging him close.

"You sure you're okay?" Squall checked him over.

"Yeah. I'm tougher then that." Seifer kissed Squall on the lips.

"Y-you fuckin' faggots." Jack stood up. He was about to hit Squall for what he did.

Squall got there first. He swung with a hard right hook, hitting him square in the jaw, most likely breaking it. "Asshole." He spat.

"Squall!" Seifer pulled him away from him. "No more, okay? It's fine now."

"He tired to kill you, though."

"I know, but he didn't."

"You boys okay?" Raine asked, concerned. Raine went over to Jack and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you treat that poor boy like that."

There was a knock at the door. Raine got up to answer it. "Hello, officer. We have an unwanted guest here."

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well, this man was choking the like out of this boy. Jack Almasy. This is Seifer Almasy, the one he was choking." She stated.

The officer nodded his head. He got the hand cuffs out. "You'll have to come with me."

"Fuck you!" Jack snapped. "I ain't goin' anywhere with you."

"I believe you are." He read him his rights. "So, is everyone okay here? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, I think we're fine." Raine spoke up. "Seifer, you alright? You need to go the the hospital?"

"No, I'm good." He said, quickly. He didn't want too go there, he hated hospitals.

"I have a right to my son!" Jack shouted, trying to get away for the cop.

"I don't think you do. Not after what I've just witnessed you don't. I can see the mark on the boy's neck. You're coming with me." He stated, firmly.

"Thank you, officer." Raine said, politely.

"Not a problem, mam. Well, I'll just take him now. You all have a good night." After that, he left.

"Seifer." Squall whispered to him. "I'm sorry."

"I said it wasn't your fault." He chuckled a little. Squall wrapped his arms around him and held him. Seifer felt himself tearing up and his body shook with the effort to keep his sobs in. Squall just pulled him closer.

"Squall—I-" Seifer started.

"I know. You're fine now." Squall comforted him.

Seifer sighed shakily and nodded. "I know."

"You alright?" Raine came over to them.

"Yes." Seifer said again.

"Okay. Wash up and I'll make us dinner. It's okay now. He's gone."

"O-okay." they did just that.

* * *

><p>"Babe? I want to know if you're really alright." Squall broke the silence, wanting to know if his boyfriend's alright. They had just finished dinner.<p>

"Yes. I said I'm okay." Seifer said as he snuggled up to Squall.

"I'm just worried is all. I hate that bastard." Squall scowled and the door to his room.

"Me too." he sighed as Squall ran his fingers through his hair. "I-I love you, Squally."

"I love you, too." Squall smiled at him, a warm smile that made Seifer's heart flutter.

"You think that will be it with him?"

"I think so. After all, the cop seen the mark on you neck." Squall commented, kissing Seifer's head.

"Yeah." Seifer was silent a moment, trying to get out what he wanted to ask. "Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you make love to me? I want to feel you. I want you inside of me. Make me forget." Seifer whispered to him.

"You sure? I don't wanna take advantage of you."

"No, I'm sure. I want you." Seifer started kissing him on the lips, moaning as Squall's tongue slid into his mouth.

Squall slid his hands up Seifer's shirt to caress his smooth tanned skin. Seifer moaned louder.

"Shh. We have to be quiet." Squall whispered in his ear, nibbling on it.

"Sorry."

Squall took off Seifer's shirt. And Seifer did the same to him. He laid Seifer on the bed, gently. He moved down Seifer's body, loving the moans that are coming out of Seifer's mouth. Squall was very much aroused, as was Seifer. Seifer could feel how turned on Squall was and that just turned him on even more. Squall kissed his neck, sucking lightly on it.

"Squall." Seifer gasped, clutching Squall tight. "God."

"Mm." Squall sounded in contentment. Seifer was a piece of heaven in Squall's eyes. He loved every inch of Seifer. Seifer ran his fingers up and down Squall's arm, enjoying the feeling of Squall's mouth on him. Squall knew how to work his mouth just right to drive Seifer crazy with desire.

Squall reached into Seifer's pants and began to stroke him. Seifer gasped and moaned. He closed his eyes, not wanting it to end. Squall brought him the greatest pleasure. Seifer suddenly flipped them over, surprising Squall.

"Seifer, what?" Squall stopped when Seifer stared grinding into him. So, whatever he was going to say turned into a moan.

"Squall, I want to-" Seifer trailed off with a blush.

"What? Are you alright?" Squall asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Seifer assured him.

"Then what's wrong?" Squall questioned him.

Seifer kissed him again and smiled. "I want to ride you this time."

Squall's eyes went wide at Seifer's words. "W-what?"

"I want to ride you." He repeated in a husky voice, grinding into Squall.

"Okay. You sure?" Squall gasped as he felt Seifer grind into him.

"Yup. As long as I feel you inside of me. But I wanted to do this the next time we did this." Seifer admitted, a big red blush on his cheeks.

"Seifer." Squall whispered. "If that's what you want."

"It is." He assure him with a smile. They kissed again, moving together to create friction for their achingly hard members. Squall grabbed Seifer's ass and moved him a little faster and squeezed his ass, making Seifer gasp. He grinded harder into him.

"Squall." Seifer gave a high pitched gasp, closing his eyes. "Yes." His hissed in pure pleasure.

Squall made to take Seifer's pants off. Seifer let him do so, lifting hips giving Squall better access. Seifer moved off of him and proceeded to take the rest of Squall's clothes off. He went to Squall's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them, moving them down his hips. Squall lifted himself so Seifer could get them off. As soon as they were off, Seifer went to Squall's erection.

"Seifer." Squall breathed out.

Seifer moved his lips down further, and captured Squall's erection in his mouth. "Mm." He hummed around it, making Squall's vision go dark fro a moment. Squall felt sparks of pleasure shoot up his body when Seifer sucked harder. Shit, but Seifer was amazing at it. He never felt such pleasure from such a simple thing as a blow job before. Squall was loving every single second of what Seifer was doing to him. "Seifer, damn, you're good at this." Squall managed between pants of breath.

Seifer smiled at that.

"I'm close." Squall grabbed Seifer before he came. "I want to be inside of you for that."

Seifer blushed. "Alright." Squall took the rest of Seifer's clothes off of him. They were both naked and fully hard. Both of them were leaking with anticipation. Squall laid down and got the lube, but Seifer caught his hand.

"No. I want it without that. Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Seifer,, I don't think-"

"Please, I want to do it this way. I'll be fine." Seifer said as he got his fingers wet.

"Are you-" Squall trailed off as Seifer put his finger inside of his own entrance.

"Y-yeah." Seifer gasped as his finger hit his prostate. "Fuck."

"Shit." Squall cursed, feeling himself about to lose control. Seifer was driving him crazy. "Shit, that's hot." He groaned out.

Seifer smiled and then moaned again. "Mmm, Squall. I want you." Seifer continued thrusting his finger inside of himself, adding another. Squall stopped him, seeing as he was prepared enough. Not to mention Squall was losing it. Seifer knew just how to drive him crazy.

"Are you ready, baby?" Squall asked as he brought Seifer down for a heated kiss, letting go so Seifer could answer him.

"Y-yes, I'm ready." He nodded as he got ready. Hr grabbed Squall's leaking member and positioned it at his entrance. Seifer shut his eyes against the pain he felt, wanting to get the pain out of the way. Seifer took in a deep breath and impaled himself onto Squall's member.

Squall grabbed his hips and Seifer gasped in pain. "You alright?" Squall was worried that Seifer had hurt himself.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment." He breathed again, shaking his head, trying to get the pain out of his mind and focus on the intense pleasure.

"Move when you're ready."

"O-okay." Seifer took a breath and started moving, slowly. "God." He gasped.

Squall gripped his hips tight and began rocking with him, trying to be slow as to not hurt him. They were both sweating an panting. Seifer's pain soon ebbed away and he started going faster. He moved his body up and down. Squall kept hitting his prostate with every thrust. Seifer had to try hard to not cry out in pure pleasure.

Squall was in pure bliss. This was everything. It felt so damn good. Both boys were in heaven, forgetting everything but each other in their moment of passion. Seifer went up and then came down hard on Squall, making them both see stars. Seifer vision went white with the pure bliss of Squall being inside of him and Squall aiming at his prostate all the time, hitting it every single time he'd thrust.

"Fuck, Squall. God, it's fuckin' good." Seifer moaned out, leaning down to rest his head on Squall's chest. Squall held him tight and moved harder and faster, making Seifer cry out. Squall took the cry of pleasure in his own mouth, in a heated yet slow kiss.

"Seifer, God." Squall tried hard to keep his eyes open as to watch Seifer. He wanted to watch Seifer cum.

Seifer whimpered and moaned, feeling his climax coming on. "Ohhh, Squall." He sat up and started riding him hard. "God, yes. Right there."

"God, I love you like this." Squall stated in a groan, He was also very close to his release. But he wanted Seifer to cum first.

"Come for me, baby." Squall slammed him down on his member.

"Fuck." Seifer drove himself onto Squall as hard. He loved the feeling of Squall inside of him. He felt complete. They were all sweaty by this point, but they loved it. "Ohh, Ahh." Seifer closed his eyes once again, as the feeling in his lower regions was starting to build up with his release.

"Squall." Seifer came hard on Squall's and his chest, moving faster, riding out his mind numbing orgasm.

Squall moved faster and seconds later he was coming hard inside of the boy he loved. "Seifer, God." He gasped, bringing Seifer down for a kiss.

As it was over, Seifer got off of Squall and lied his head on his chest. "Mm, I love you."

Squall smiled as he regained control on his breathing. "I love you, too." He kissed Seifer again, feeling happy. Squall got a dirty shirt and start cleaning himself and his love up from the cum.

"That was so good, Squally." Seifer sighed.

"Hn." Squall agreed, holding him close.

"Squall?"

"Yeah?" Squall was kissing Seifer's head.

"I want my father to be put away." Seifer suddenly changed topic.

"I do, too. He will be, don't worry. I'll be there for you." Squall said, in a soothing voice. He wanted the same thing. He was tired of having to deal with the bastard. He wanted him to leave Seifer alone, and by dammit, he'll see it happen.

"Okay." Seifer yawned a little, feeling himself getting tired.

"Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

"Alright. Night."

"Night, babe." Squall gave him a kiss and Seifer drifted off to a peaceful sleep with Squall holding him in his strong arms. Seifer always felt safe and secure with Squall.

Squall wanted Seifer to be alright. He hated everything his father has done to him. Seifer didn't deserve it or need it.

When Squall walked inside his home and saw Seifer getting chocked, he wanted to kill the asshole. That fucker tried to kill Seifer. Squall's vision went absolutely red with anger. Oh ho he wated to kill him for that. He hopes Jack gets what's coming to him. How could anyone treat their own child like that?

Squall soon fell asleep, holding Seifer close.

* * *

><p>Seifer was wondering the halls of the school. It was lunchtime, so Seifer was on his way to get his food. He felt so good today. Squall went off to talk to someone, so he was by himself now. He didn't forget what happened last night. What his father did to him. But, that's done with now, so Seifer has moved on from it. He just wanted to forget it ever happened. All he wanted to think about was Squall. And Seifer didn't want to bring his mood down by thinking of that asshole of a father of his. Actually, Seifer no longer considers him his father.<p>

"Seifer? You in there?"

Seifer blinked when someone said his name. He looked up and saw Zell there. "Ah, it's my little chicken-wuss."

"Fuckhead." Zell sulked at his nickname, still hating it. "I hate you."

"Aw, that's no way to treat your best friend." Seifer pouted.

"And calling me chicken-wuss is?" Zell inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup!" Seifer threw an arm around Zell. "I have to say it. I don't think I can stop."

"Sure." Zell noticed the red mark around Seifer's neck "What happened?"

"What?"

"Your neck." Zell explained. "What happened?"

"Oh! Nothing. It was just my father."

"He choked you?" Zell seemed horrified at the idea.

"Yeah. Squall took care of it, though. He went to jail last night, don't worry about it."

"That asshole." Zell fumed. "I hate the fucker."

"Yeah, me too." Seifer agreed.

"You seem happy today." Zell observed, seeing Seifer smile.

"Yeah, I am. I'm happy to be with Squall."

"Oh. He is good for you." Zell went quiet for a second. "Did you guys have sex yet?"

Seifer choked on his drink at his blunt question. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Did you?"

"That's none of your business, chicken-wuss."

"Tch, can't blame a guy for asking." Zell huffed and ate his food. "So, where's Squall?"

"I don't know." He answered, honestly. "He should be here soon, though."

"Hm," Zell went back to eating his food.

"You eat too many hot dogs. I'm surprise you haven't turned into one." Seifer stated, casually. He smirked when Zell shot him a look.

"Shut up." Zell glared at him halfheartedly. "So, you goin' to the school dance?"

"I don't know, Zell. I want to, but Squall hasn't asked. I don't want to ask in case he doesn't want to go." Seifer said in a hushed voice.

"I hear ya," Zell said. "I think you should go with him, though, it would be fun."

"Hmm." Seifer got lost in thought.

"Seifer." A voice hissed out to him.

"What do you want, Rinoa? Haven't you learned by now to not fuck with me?" Seifer glared at her.

"I know Squally didn't mean it. I love him. He was just upset. I'm gonna ask him to the dance, too." She smirked at him in a very unattractive way.

Seifer's eyes went wide. She loved him? No she didn't. How could she? Squall always avoids her, and she doesn't even know him. Squall had said may times that he hated her. "W-w-what?"

"I love him. And I know he loves me."

"Rinoa, seriously, are you on something?" Zell piped up. "I think you are. Squall has shown he can't stand you. Where the fuck did you get the idea he loved you?"

"I see it. All you do is bring him down, Seifer. He can do better." Rinoa said in a cruel tone.

"As I said before, a slut like you? Don't make me laugh." Zell said again. "Leave well enough alone. He don't want you. Go fuck one of the many people you have lined up or already fucked."

"You asshole!" She slapped Zell.

Seifer glared at her, hatefully. He stood up, finally having enough of her shit. He slapped her. She gasped and held her cheek. "Y-you hit me?"

"I did. I'm really tired of you. Go the fuck away. Squall is mine. Leave him the hell alone." Seifer snapped at her.

"Seifer, are you alright here?" Squall's voice came into the conversation.

"Squall." Seifer smiled and went to hug him.

"What did you do?" A chuckling Squall asked as he hugged him back.

"He slapped me!" Rinoa screeched.

"Good. What the hell are you doing here? I though I said leave us alone. Has any of my threats gotten through to you? Never mind, obviously they haven't."

"Squally, I wanted to ask you if-"

"Squall, lets go." Seifer said, not wanting her to ask.

"What? I just got here. Can't I eat first?" Squall sat down. Seifer did, too.

"Okay." Seifer sighed.

"Oh, never call me that." He said in a mean tone to her.

Seifer smiled, draping his arm around Squall. He kissed Squall's cheek with a blush.

"What was that for?" Squall asked, pulling Seifer closer.

"I wanted to."

"Hey, guys." Zell suddenly said.

"Oh, how's your cheek, Zell?"

"Heh, it's fine." Zell waved a dismissive hand.

"Good."

"Squall, I wanted to ask-"

"No." Squall said without sparing her a glance or a second thought.

"Wha—what, but you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Doesn't matter. I really don't give a shit." Squall stated in a bored tone.

"Fine, who needs you. I'm done." She stomped off.

"Finally!" Squall cried in relief. Seifer laughed.

"Yeah, I think she finally got the hint." Seifer said with a smile.

"Well, we should go now. We do have to get to class." Seifer spoke up after they were done eating.

"I guess." Squall sighed and shook his head. He grabbed Seifer's hand and went to dump their trays.

"See ya, chicken-wuss." Seifer said when Squall dragged him away.

"Bye." Zell waved to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did good on this chapter. I took me a while, but I managed. I hope you like it! Please review! :) Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :)** NO Flamers**! I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my three constant Reviewers** Blizzard Angel** And **Lovehappyendings** And **Risika Kiisu Fenrir.** And **L and misa for eternity** They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

Seifer was in a pretty good mood today. It had been a few weeks since that incident in Squall's mom's home happened. He couldn't believe his father was actually going to kill him—okay, maybe he could. He was glad Squall showed up when he did, or he most likely would have killed him. Well, that should be the last they see of him. They're probably watching him like a hawk now. That fucker just needs to be put away in Seifer's opinion.

Sighing, Seifer shook his head to rid himself of these damn thoughts. He didn't want to think about that bastard. What Seifer wanted to think about was when he slapped Rinoa. It was funny and satisfying. She deserved it, so he did it. He'd do it again, too, if she didn't leave his boyfriend alone. She thought Squall was gonna take her to the school dance? Now that was hilarious. She couldn't get the clue. He wanted nothing to do with her. Well, Seifer showed her.

Speaking of dances, Seifer was wanting to know why Squall hadn't asked him yet. Did he not want to go? Or did he not want to go with Seifer? These thoughts clouding his mind. Seifer would love to go with him. But he wasn't sure Squall even wanted to go. What if he didn't? Then he would make a complete fool of himself for even asking. Maybe Squall didn't like dances. Who knew? Shit, Squall hasn't even asked him, so that must mean he didn't want to go.

The dance wasn't long away, it was soon. A couple of weeks, maybe? Hell, maybe Seifer should just get over it and forget about it. That would probably be best. Squall obviously wasn't going to bring it up, so why should he? He wondered if it's because what people will say about them. No, Squall himself said he didn't give a fuck how people felt about him. Seifer was just getting a headache from all this damn thinking he was doing.

Maybe he should bring it up. But it might not do any good if he did. He wished Squall would say something to him about it. At least then he'd know whether or not he wanted to go. Seifer sighed again. Dammit, he was just going to quit this thinking crap, it got him nowhere. Hell, they were leaving him with more question then answers. And Seifer felt tired from all of this thinking he was doing.

"Seifer, honey?" Rain asked when she came up to him in the kitchen at home.

"Yeah?" Seifer blinked, wondering what she could want.

"I just thought I'd let you know I've talked to some people, who did a background check and everything on me."

"Really?" Seifer perked up at that, hoping it's what he thought it meant, that he could stay with them.

"Yes," she had a big smile on her face. "You don't have to be moved anywhere. You officially live here now." She hugged him, still smiling. "I thought you'd like that."

"I do. I'm glad. So, what happens with my father?" Seifer just thought he should ask that so he'd know what was going on.

"Oh, he went to jail, couldn't get out on bail. So, I don't think you'll be seeing him again."

"Good." Seifer nodded, relieved by her answer. He really didn't want to see him again. "So, now what?"

"Well, you stay here and finish school. I know Squall will also be happy that you get to stay with us." Rain cooed.

Seifer found himself blushing. "Y-yeah. I'll tell him once he gets out of the shower."

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm getting tired. I just thought I'd tell you that before I forgot to or something. My memory's not that good."

"Ah." Seifer smiled at her. "Thanks. Night."

"Night." She waved to him and was off to her own room.

Seifer sighed. He had been hoping something like this would happen. Now he'll be able to stay here, and not have to go somewhere else. Seifer walked up to his and Squall's room.

Seifer got there and sat on Squall's bed, waiting for him to get done. He wanted to stay with Squall, more then anything. So, he was excited he'd get to. He couldn't ask for a better place to stay, nor would he want to. His life was good now. And that's all he could ask for.

"Seifer?" Squall said as he came out of the bathroom.

Seifer smiled at him and blushed at seeing his boyfriend in only a towel. "Squally. I just talked to your mom."

"Oh?" Squall quirked an interested eyebrow. "And?"

"She told me that I live here now. I won't have to go anywhere else."

"Really?" Squall was very happy to hear that.

"Yeah." Seifer moved closer and kissed him on the lips. "I'm happy."

"Me too," Squall wrapped him in his arms and held tight. "I love you."

"Love you too." He nuzzled his head in the crook if Squall's neck, breathing in his scent. God, Squall smelled good. Seifer loved to hear those three words from Squall, it always made him feel warm. He also loved it when Squall wrapped him in his arms and held him close. There was nowhere he felt safer then in Squall's arms.

And he's pretty sure Squall senses that, too. Hey, he couldn't help it. He just loved every time Squall held him. He'd never get tired of it, nor would he ever get tired of hearing those three words leave Squall's lips. He still don't know what he's done to deserve such a wonderful man like Squall. He was just glad Squall chose him.

"Baby, you alright?" The sound of Squall's soft sensual voice brought Seifer back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Squall?" Seifer paused for a moment, trying to get out what he wanted to say. Well, he'll just get it out there, no beating around the bush.

"What?"

"I just um, wanted to know why?"

Squall blinked a few times, trying to think of what Seifer was talking about. He couldn't come up with anything, so he just gave him a questionable look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Seifer started, obviously feeling a little nervous."Why did you choose me? I mean... out of everyone you chose me. I just wanted to know why." The was the best explanation he could think to give.

"Oh," Squall sighed and ran an unoccupied hand through his hair. "Seifer, I chose you because I see something in you I don't see in anyone else. You're kind, free spirited, friendly, and not to mention incredibly gorgeous." Seifer blushed at that, but smiled. "I don't know, really. Seifer, you're just very different from everyone else, and you just took me."

"Ah, okay." Seifer accepted that answer.

"What brought this question on?" Squall was very curious as to why Seifer would ask hm such a question so suddenly.

"I don't know. It's just, out of all the others there are, you chose me. No one has ever gave me the time of day before. And I just wanted to know."

"Well, they are stupid. They don't know something good when it hits them in the face. All I have to say is there loss is my gain." Squall smiled at him.

Seifer blushed harder. "Thanks... Squally." They kissed and got into bed.

Seifer was thinking about bringing the other question up, but he doubted Squall wanted to talk about it. So, he just kept quiet.

"No problem." Squall kissed him on his lips with a smile.

"Night."

"Night, babe." With that they drifted off the sleep with thoughts of each other.

* * *

><p>School was the same today, Seifer was eating lunch and waiting for Squall, who had to do something, before he came there. Seifer ran a hand through his blond hair, wondering if Squall was ever going to ask him to the school dance. He don't know, but he can only hope he does. Seifer would love to dance with his brunet boyfriend. Although, he didn't know if Squall even liked dancing to begin with. That could be why he hasn't asked him yet.<p>

Seifer liked to do things like that. He liked going out, even though he didn't do so very often. He has been going out more then he use to, though, and he liked it. But, from what Squall has said, he didn't like going out much. Or so he thought. Squall had never said of he liked it or not, he just takes Seifer out sometimes, which Seifer truthfully enjoys. He has never been happier before, and he loved it when Squall took him places.

Sighing, Seifer took a bite of his food, still lost in his own thoughts. Someone came up to him and sat down. He looked up and scoffed. "What do you want?"

Jared smirked and shook his head. He had come back to school today. Seifer just wanted him to leave him alone. Why does he always have to fuck with him? Can't he ever get a break?

"Nothing." Jared replied, nonchalantly, shrugging. "I was just wondering if you were going to the dance? That's all."

"What business is it of yours?" Seifer shot back with a glare.

"You don't have to be snappy. So, are you?" He asked again.

Seifer gritted his teeth. "Leave me alone, Jared. I don't see how me going to the dance has anything to do with you."

"Geez, what's your problem? Can't I be friendly?" Jared rolled his eyes.

"No," Was Seifer's simple answer.

"Sure I can."

"No! You can't. All you've ever been is mean to me. So fuck off."

"Aw, I just wanna know."

"What's it to you, asshole." Seifer was getting tired of the bastard.

"Nothing. I'm going. I don't have a date, though, do you?"

Seifer sighed. "No." He admitted, honestly. He don't know why he's telling the fuck this, though. "There, I told you, now go away. I want nothing to do with you."

"Is that any way to treat me? I just want to be friends." Jared said innocently.

Seifer scoffed. "Like hell you do. I'm done with you Jared. I hate you. You don't like me, never have. And after all you said and done to me, I sure as hell don't like you."

Jared glared. "Haven't you ever heard of trying to make things right?"

"Forget it. After all you put me through? Now you expect me to forgive and forget? Act like nothing has happened?"

"Seifey, I miss you, though."

"Don't call me that. You are an ass. You treat me like shit. Just go, Jared."

"Does your little boyfriend know? You should tell him. I mean we use to date."

"No, you just used me. I never even considered us a couple."

"How about we make up for that? Let's go to the dance together." Jared smiled at him.

"No, I have a boyfriend. Plus, you're straight, remember. You don't like 'fags' as you like to put it. Even so, I don't want you." Seifer replied with a frown. "And you've also stated that you hate me on numerous occasions. Or did you forget that?"

"So, I lied. I don't care anymore. I want you."

"I said no, Jared. Please, just leave!" Seifer got up, ready to leave the lunchroom. He hated Jared and wanted nothing to do with him, ever. Dammit, why couldn't he just go the fuck away? Jared caught him by the wrist.

"Don't walk away, baby." Jared moved closer.

"I said don't fuckin' call me that!" Seifer shoved him off.

He just grabbed him again and smirked. Seifer was thinking where was Squall when you needed him. Jared moved them to the halls, Seifer still trying to get away from him. Jared moved even closer, not caring anymore. He pushed him into the lockers and held him there. "Stop struggling, you know you want this."

"Fuck you!" Seifer spat out, glaring.

Then suddenly, Jared kissed him, hard, making Seifer gasp. Seifer was in total shock. He tried shoving the other boy off, but he had a strong grip on him. Seifer kicked him, surprising Jared. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Before anymore could be said, Jared found himself thrown to the floor with a very pissed looking Squall on him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm claiming what's mine." he stated with a smirk.

Squall punched him hard in the face. "Never touch him again." He hissed with hatred.

"Why? He was mine."

That statement surprised Squall. "What?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you. I thought you should know."

Squall growled and punched him harder and harder. "It don't fucking matter. If I ever see you kiss him again, I'll slice your throat." He said manically.

"I'd like to see you try." Jared said, getting up after Squall got up.

Squall reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Wanna say that again? I'm getting really sick of you. Do you know how bad I wanna kill you?"

"Y-you wouldn't." Jared gulped.

"Squall!" Seifer rushed over to him. "Stop, don't." he grabbed Squall's wrist.

"Seifer, is it true that you use to date this asshole?" Squall asked, facing him.

"No, I never considered it that. We ah, fooled around and all, but not dated." Seifer explained, quickly. "D-do you hate me?"

"What? Of course I don't. I just wish you would have told me, that's all. But, it's over for good for you two, right?"

"Fuck, I hate him, Squall. I love you. And he just treats me like trash anyways." Seifer blushed a little.

"You don't love him." Jared said.

"Yes, I believe I do. You mean nothing to me, Jared. Never have. So, just leave me alone." Seifer said in exasperation.

"No, you're mine." Jared made a grab for Seifer, but Squall halted him by pressing the knife against his throat.

"I said he's not yours. I will slit your throat without a second thought if you don't keep away from him." Squall quickly took the knife away and put in his pocket before anyone saw him."You don't know what I'm capable of. I suggest you leave and not bother him again."

"Squall, let's go. He's not worth it." Seifer put his arms around Squall's shoulders and led him away. "I'm sorry I never mentioned it before."

"Did you love him, Seifer?" Squall asked softly.

"What? Hell no. I never loved him. I'm sorry." Seifer turned his head away.

Squall grabbed his head and turned him back to face him. "It's fine. Now I know."

"Would you have really cut him?"

"Yes." Squall said, easily. "He touched what was mine."

That comment made Seifer's cheeks flush, but he smiled. "Squally."

"So, why did you two even do anything?" Squall was quite curious. "What the hell did you see in him?"

"I don't know. It was a mistake. I regret it. I wished it never happened."

"Did you guys ever have sex?"

"Nope, you were my first." Seifer whispered that last part.

"Good," Squall pulled him into his arms and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Squall." A shrill voice said.

"Oh, no." Squall groaned in despair.

"I wanted to ask you something." She started with a smile.

"Rinoa, do I need to slap you again? Cause I will, you know? Free of charge too." Seifer said, casually.

She huffed and Squall laughed at that.

"Shut up." She hissed to him. "I came here to ask my Squally something." Squall and Seifer both rolled their eyes at that remark. Squall decided to hear hear out, though, see what she wanted to ask. Though, he didn't really give a fuck what she wanted.

"And that would be?" He rose his eyebrows, waiting for her to get to the damn point. "Get on with it." Seifer laughed, harder.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She had a big grin on her face as she asked this. Squall blinked a few times, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? I wanna go with you." She scowled.

Squall calmed down and smiled. "No. I would never go with you. I don't know why you ever asked."

"What, but you're not even going with anyone yet." Rinoa argued.

Squall thought for a moment and realized she was right on that part. He never has asked Seifer yet. In all honesty, Squall was thinking about it, but hadn't done it yet. He wasn't one for going out much. He'd much rather stay home. But if Seifer did want to go then he'd more then happily take him.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Rinoa asked in a smug voice, thinking she was getting her way.

Seifer looked between them and frowned. What was Squall thinking about. He knew when Squall was thinking, he'd always get this look in his eyes. Seifer moved closer. "Squall, what are you thinking about?"

"Hn." Squall was wondering if he should just ask him. Maybe Seifer was waiting for him to ask. Squall sighed and turned to Rinoa. "I have decided."

"Yes?" She perked up.

"I won't be going with you." Squall turned to Seifer. "Will you go with me, Seifer?"

Seifer smiled big and blushed, but nodded. "Yes! I will."

Squall smiled and hugged him. Well, apparently he was waiting for Squall to ask him.

"What! You're going with him?" She seemed appalled at the idea.

"Looks like it." Squall replied, smiling at his lover. "Bye now." He and Seifer walked off.

She was left fuming.

"So, why did you ask me?" Seifer asked.

"I wanted to. Why?"

"Well, I just—I didn't think you-" He stopped, not knowing what to say.

"What? You didn't think I'd ask you, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't think you wanted to go. Or go with me." Seifer admitted, looking away from him.

"Baby, look at me." He did and Squall smiled. "I wanted to go with you. Don't think that I don't want to. Sorry I didn't ask sooner. I didn't think you wanted to go."

"Well, I do."

"Alright. So, we're going then?"

"Yup." Seifer nodded with a smile. "If you want to."

"I do. Anywhere I go with you is fine." He kissed Seifer softly.

"Okay. Come on, we got class." They went off to class.

* * *

><p>Seifer was putting things in his locker after school. "Seifer."<p>

"Ah, chickie. How's my chicken-wuss?"

Zell rolled his eyes and scoff. "I'm gonna have to come up with something to call you. So then you'll know how it feels."

Seifer laughed and shook his head, shutting his locker. "Sure. I'd like to hear the names you come up with, wuss."

Zell smacked him. "Shut up."

"So, what do you want?" Seifer asked him.

"Nothin.'" Zell shrugged his shoulders. "Just seeing what you were doing."

"As you can see, I'm getting ready to leave."

"Riiiight, I knew that." Zell pouted.

"Uh huh. Sure you did, chicken-wuss." Seifer smirked.

"Oh, go to hell."

"Been there. Not as exciting as you'd think." Seifer replied, thoughtfully.

"Heh, figures. I knew you'd say something like that." He scoffed.

"Hmm. If I go there again you can join me."

"Oh, sounds fun." Zell said, sarcastically.

"Aw, but it's lonely there without my favorite, chicken-wuss." Seifer pouted at him.

"I'm sure it is."

Seifer felt someone put an arm around his waist. Knowing it was Squall, he leaned into him. He felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead and smiled. "Hey, babe."

"Hi." Seifer put his arms around Squall and kissed him.

"Ew, get a room!" Zell covered his eyes, mock gagging.

"Oh? I know, you wanna join us. Come here, wuss. There's plenty of room." Seifer made a grab for him and Zell squeaked in protest and fell on his ass.

"Ack," Zell frowned.

"Hm, not good enough, huh?"

"Oh, quit teasing him. He looks about ready to have a heart attack," Squall said with a smirk.

"But it's so much fun!" Seifer said, cheerfully. "Ain't it,wuss?"

"Ah, shut up, asshole." Zell huffed and glared at him with no real heat behind it.

"Oh, I'll kiss you and make it better." Seifer advanced towards him with a smirk.

Zel got up and quickly left. "Nooo!" Hr ran off.

Seifer and Squall both laughed. "Did you have to do that?" Squall asked after he calmed down from laughing.

"Of course! I wouldn't be me if I didn't. And he just makes it too easy."

Squall wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "I think you traumatized him, though."

"Aw, he'll be fine." Seifer said with a pout. Squall dipped down and took his pouty lips with his own. Squall suddenly pushed him against the locker and ravished his mouth and roamed his hands all over Seifer's body. Seifer gasped, holding Squall tight.

"Squall, we're still in school."

"So." Was his reply.

Squall kissed his neck, sucking on it. He bit Seifer's neck, making him moan, Seifer put his hands through Squall's soft hair. He kissed back, hard. "Mn, Squall."

"Fuck." Squall hissed when Seifer grinded up against him.

Seifer smiled at that and did it again, making Squall moan louder. They were both very hard. Squall wanted to take Seifer up against the lockers.

Seifer gasped and grabbed Squall's ass, bringing their hips closer together. Both boys moaned in pleasure as their members brushed against each other.

"Squally? Fuck," Seifer hissed, feeling Squall play with his nipple. "W-we should s-stop."

Squall reluctantly pulled away from his gorgeous blond boy. "Damn. I should learn to control myself, huh?" He chuckled as did Seifer.

"Yeah, but I really enjoy it when you do that to me, Squally." Seifer smiled at him with a blush ghosting his tanned cheeks.

"I know." Squall smiled back, trying to get himself under control. "Let's go home now, before I take you up against the lockers. And don't think I won't do it either, cause I will."

"O-okay." Seifer grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together. And they headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was good too. I tried to to make it good. Well, I hope you like it! Please review! Tell me what you think. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :)** NO Flamers**! I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my three constant Reviewers **Blizzard Angel** And **Lovehappyendings** And **Risika Kiisu Fenrir.** And** L and misa for eternity** They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Truth*<strong>

**Chapter 16**

Seifer hated what Jared had done to him. When that asshole kissed him a few days ago, he wanted to beat the shit out of him. How could he do something like that? Wasn't he suppose to hate Seifer now? Why would he claim to be straight and then kiss him the next minute? It didn't make sense to Seifer. What gives him the right? Hasn't he caused Seifer enough pain and misery? Jared said he hated him, so why was he suddenly kissing him?

Seifer didn't have a fucking clue as to why. All he knew is he wants nothing to do with him, ever. Seifer hated Jared and everything he stands for, all the misery he put Seifer through. Jared said he hated fags, so Seifer was lost there. If he hated fags, why would he kiss Seifer? He felt sick when Jared kissed him, and he wanted to wipe the taste out of his mouth. He never even really like Jared, so he don't know why he had even fooled around with him to begin with.

The look in Squall's eyes as Jared kissed him, was scary. Squall looked like he wanted to murder Jared right then and there, which Seifer couldn't blame him. He knew he needed to tell Squall about what went on between him and Jared, but he was afraid Squall would think less of him, and possibly not want him anymore. So, Seifer has refrained from bringing it up to him. But, after that little incident, he knew he owed Squall and explanation as to why it happened.

Of course he was still worried that Squall won't want him, but he had to tell Squall about what happened between them no matter what. He was surprised when Squall hadn't asked him about it. He was probably waiting until Seifer was ready to tell him, which Seifer was grateful for. Seifer should have told him from the beginning of their relationship. He don't know why he didn't. Hell, it was most likely because of the worry Squall would leave him or something.

All Seifer knew is he wanted Jared to leave him the hell alone from now on. He knew Jared was getting jealous, but he didn't care. That bastard had put him through so much shit, Seifer wanted it to stop. He had Squall and he was happy. He had never been truly happy when he and Jared were fooling around. After what Jared did to him, he couldn't care less. He just needs to leave him alone, understand that Seifer doesn't want him or anything to do with him.

He'd never forgive Jared. Shit, the fucker put him in the hospital, so Seifer didn't give a fuck if Jared wanted him back or not. Not that they were every really a couple, just fooled around. He regrets ever doing anything with Jared. Jared beat him up every chance he got, and he wanted Seifer to forgive and forget? No, Seifer doesn't do either of those, not after what he did to Seifer. He wants Seifer. Seifer was actually really confused by Jared's actions.

Seifer shook his head and sighed. He didn't like even thinking about him, led alone be near him.

"Yo, Seifer." A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around to see his favorite chicken-wuss standing there.

"Ah, hey chickie." Seifer smirked at him when he growled.

"Tch."

"So, what do you want?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you are going to the school dance?"

Seifer blushed and smiled. "I am. Squall asked me."

"Oh! Well, that's good." Zell said, happily. He smiled big at his friend, causing him to blush more.

"Y-yeah, it is. I'm glad he asked me. I didn't think he would." Seifer admitted, honestly.

"Well, he did. I think it's great you guys are going together." Beamed Zell.

Seifer nodded his head, still smiling. "It is. I know I'm going to love going with him."

"Yup, I hope you do."

"Did I tell you what happened with me and Jared?"

"No." Zell shook his head, frowning in thought. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me." Seifer answered with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" Zell shrieked. That was something he'd never had expected.

"Yeah. Squall caught him, though, and told him not to. Well, more like threatened, really." Seifer chuckled at what happened.

"That asshole." Zell snarled. "Why would he do that? He's suppose to hate you."

"I know. I don't get it, either. All I know is it happened. He said he missed me or some crap like that." He scoffed.

"Sure he does. He's been nothing but an ass to you. So... what did you do?"

"I told him I hated him. That I wanted nothing to do with him. I kicked him when he kissed me." Seifer stated with a grin.

"Good. You don't need to put up with his shit."

"No, I don't."

"Have... you told Squall yet? I mean, I think he needs to know what went down with his boyfriend and that asshole."

"No, I haven't said anything yet. I'm going to, though, later. But... what if he thinks differently of me? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Seifer, do you really think that's going to happen? Squall is crazy about you. I don't think he'll think any less of you. You need to tell him though."

"I know, I will." Seifer said with a smile. "I do regret it, though. I wish none of it had ever happened."

"I'm sure you do. Where is Squall anyways?" Zell looked around, hoping he might spot him somewhere. Shit, he seems to just pop up when you least expect it. It was a little eery.

"He went to the bathroom. He's been gone for like ten minutes."

"Ah, okay."

"So, do you have a date for the dance?" Seifer asked with a grin.

Zell huffed and crossed his arms. "No, I don't. I don't think I'll go."

"But you have to, chicken-wuss. I want my best friend there, too." Seifer pouted at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Zell always fell for it.

"Ugh. I hate you, you know that right?" Zell said, sulking. He hated it when Seifer gave him that look. Fuck, he always caved. Seifer was just really good at pulling it off.

Seifer grinned and hugged him. "I knew you'd go. Can't resist, can you?"

Zell opened his mouth to retort, but found nothing to say to that, knowing it was true. "No. How do you pull that off all the time?"

"I don't know. It's a gift." Seifer laughed. "Aw, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Was all he could reply with.

* * *

><p>Squall was finishing up in the bathroom when the doors opened. He looked through the mirror he was standing in front of to see who it was. It was Jared.<p>

Squall rolled his eyes and got done washing his hands, ready to get back to Seifer. He headed for the door, but was stopped by Jared. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I had Seifer first, you know?"

"And?" Squall raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Whatever. I'm heading out of here."

Jared blocked his way still. "Why are you with him?"

"None of your fucking business." He hissed back, wanting to get out of there.

Jared glared at him. "Oh?"

"Look, get the fuck out of my way. I'd like to get back to my boyfriend." Squall paused for a moment, looking at him. "How can you like Seifer? You're straight, remember?"

Jared gritted his teeth. "How can you?" He asked back.

"I love him. I'm not the one that caused him pain." Squall stated, simply. "What even went on with you two?"

"What? Seifer still didn't tell you? I think you should let him tell you."

"Stay away from him. You have no rights to him anymore. I don't know what went on between you two, but I know for sure it's over."

"You don't know that."

"I do. He said so himself. Tell me something." Squall said with a serious expression on his face.

"What's that?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why? If you liked him then why do you treat him so badly?"

"What?" Jared was stunned by his blunt question.

"If you like someone you don't treat them like shit. You don't call them names, beat up on them."

Jared stared at him, not knowing how to answer. He didn't have a logical reason. He just didn't want his friends to think he was a fag. What would they think? His jealously had just gotten the better of him.

"You don't deserve someone like Seifer. He's too good for you. But now, he's got me." Squall said with a smirk planted on his face.

Jared sighed. "I'm not gay."

"Yeah, tell that to someone who didn't see you kiss Seifer. Try another one." He challenged.

"No, I've never been interested in another guy before."

"Well, you don't deserve him. Stay the fuck away from him." Squall pushed passed him and out the door, leaving Jared with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." Squall greeted them as he approached their table.<p>

"Hi," Seifer smiled at him. "Took you long enough."

"Hn. Sorry." Squall sat down next to Seifer..

"It's fine." Seifer said, smiling at him.

So, what were you all talking about?" Squall asked as he eyed them both.

"Nothing." Seifer said with a smile at Squall. "Just talking."

"Oh." Squall nodded his head. "Seifer?"

"Huh?" Seifer looked at him questionably with a quirked brow. "Something you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, what is it?" Seifer was curious as to what Squall wanted.

"What happened between you and Jared? I mean, what happened? How did you guys get doing what you were doing? Why did it end? Well, aside from the obvious."

Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what happened."

"How did It start?"

"Squall. Do you think you should ask him now?" Zell spoke up.

"Yes. Why not? Seems like a good time. And I just want to know, so I can fully understand what went on between you guys."

"Okay. I guess you have a right to know." He sighed again. He was still nervous about telling Squall. What would he say? Well, he might as well tell him. He does know something went on, so it would be pointless to hide it now.

"Alright." Squall stared at him intently, waiting for him to tell him what happened. Squall wasn't sure if he fully wanted to know, but knew he should find out. He wanted to know everything. Squall wanted to know why Jared was such an ass to him. He also wanted to know how they got to fooling around. If that's what you want to call it.

They had time before they needed to get to class and it couldn't take that long. Or so he hopes. Squall noticed how fidgety Seifer was, and wondered what the hell happened. Squall waited patiently for Seifer to begin.

Seifer nodded to him. Shit, now he had to tell him. He rather not talk about it, but he knew Squall wanted to know. "Well, it started in seventh grade." He began.

"Wait... so you knew him in middle school?" Squall inquired, shocked.

"Y-yeah. I've known him a while. It just started in seventh grade." Seifer explained.

"Ah, okay then. Continue." Squall waved his hand, indicating for Seifer to go on with what he had to say.

"Well, we were just playing around in school," Seifer began, taking a deep breath before continuing. He let the breath out slowly. "We were in the locker rooms. We had just gotten done showering."

Squall blinked and waited for him to go on. "Okay."

"Then we got to talking about things. Nothing really important. It was just random stuff, you know?" Seifer continued his explanation. "We were by ourselves. Oh, we were friends then, too. Just laughing a carrying on."

"You were friends? That's hard to believe." Squall scoffed.

"I know." Seifer chuckled. "Anyways, like I was saying, just in there chatting about nothing. All of a sudden, though, he asked me if I had kissed anyone before. I just stared at him. I finally replied with no."

"So, was he your first kiss?" Squall decided to be blunt about his question.

Seifer nodded. "Yes, he was. Okay, then he said he hadn't either. And I just blinked at him, not knowing what he was getting at. Or why he was bringing this up all of a sudden. He then smiled at me and I smiled back at him."

"That doesn't sound like him now." Squall noted with a frown. "Sorry, go on."

"Right. He asked me if I liked anyone, but I said no. Well, then he said he liked me. See, I already knew I liked boys. I didn't know he did, though. It was a shock. He just had so many girlfriends and everything." Seifer shrugged.

Squall nodded for him to keep going.

"He suggested that we kiss. I had agreed to it. So he leaned over and kissed me. And before I knew it, we were making out."

Squall looked sick at that. But he continued to listen.

"Well, after that, we started fooling around. It had lasted about two months. One day we were in the boys bathroom and we were kissing." Seifer stopped there, taking a deep breath. Squall was looking at him intently.

"Then what?"

Seifer sighed. "Well, it had gone on for a few minutes at most. After that, the door opened, admitting two of his friends. They had stood there, shocked and grossed out by the fact that we were kissing. I thought Jared would tell them we were messing around." He choked off there.

Squall pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. "Go on, babe. It's okay." he said, softly.

Seifer nodded and did as he was told. "Jared looked shocked at his friends finding him in there with me, kissing. I was also shocked. I looked at Jared and then at his two friends. Before I know what was happening, Jared told them I had forced myself on him. Of course they believed him."

"Okay, then what happened? Did they do anything?"

"I'm getting to that." Seifer let out a deep breath. "They all looked at me, and I was scared. Hell, I didn't know what they were going to do. But, they all advanced on me, even Jared. Before I knew it, I was being beaten by him and his friends." Seifer had a tear rolling down his cheek and Squall held him tighter, gritting his teeth.

How could he do that? He claimed to like Seifer, and then they all just beat up on him? Oh, how he wanted to kill that asshole more and more. Seifer let out a choked sob.

"Shh, it's okay." Squall comforted him. "You don't have to go on."

"No, it fine." Seifer sniffled. "Okay. They had beaten me pretty bad. They laughed as I was on the floor, crying. I was bloody and maybe I had a sprained wrist or something. Either way, they kept hitting and kicking me. Finally they were done, still laughing and then they left. Jared was the only one there."

Squall bit his lip, keeping his own tears in. How could someone be so fucking cruel? Zell also looked about ready to cry from his story.

"He came up to me," Seifer went on, ready to finish it. "Jared looked at me with a disappointed looked and frowned at me. He said he ain't a fag. He said I made him do it. Then he told me he hated me. And so he kicked me again. He said never tell anyone about this or else. I only nodded to him. So, after that, all he did was call me names and beat up on me."

"Wow, what a fucking asshole." Squall spat out with pure venom in his tone. "I should kick his ass."

"No. I don't want you to. It's over now. I'm done with him."

"Well, that doesn't explain why he wants you now." Zell piped in.

"I—I think it's because he's jealous that I finally have someone. He vowed to make my life miserable since I so call ably made him do it. I forced it on him or some shit. Now, he just doesn't want me to be happy. He says he wants me, but whether he does or not, I don't give a fuck. I hate him. I wish we never even fooled around."

"I can see why."

Y-yeah. So, all his friends believed he was straight and he and them always beat me up. "

"Denial is what I say." Squall said after a moment. "No matter, you're with me now. I can guarantee you that I will never do something like that to you. That's wrong."

"It is." Zell agreed with a firm nod of his head.

"I know. We haven't been friends, or even spoke to each other civilly since then." Seifer rubbed his eyes. "That explain everything?"

"I think it does." Squall said.

"Sorry I didn't mention this sooner." Seifer leaned on Squall, resting his head on his shoulder. Squall held him close.

"Don't be. You obviously had your reasons, which I now know of. All I know is he better keep away from you. It's his own fault. No one made him do it. It was his choice."

"Yeah." Seifer agreed with a nod. "You're right. Besides, I got the better man." He smiled and kissed Squall. "Much better."

"Hn." Squall smiled and kissed back, running his hands through Seifer's blond hair. They pulled away. "I'm sorry for all you went through, babe. Can't I beat the shit out of him? Please?"

"No." Seifer chuckled. "I'm fine now. Like I said, it's all in the past. I have someone much better."

"Yes, you do." They kissed again and smiled into it.

"I love you." Seifer said as they separated.

"Love you, too."

"So," Seifer started after they came apart. "Y-you still want me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Squall asked with a frown. Had Seifer thought he wouldn't want him after this? Well, he was very wrong.

"I just thought since me and him-" He stopped, looking away.

Squall grabbed his head, turning him around to face him. He smiled. "Seifer, I don't care what you did. I know you made some mistakes. It's not your fault. I don't see you any differently. Okay?"

"O-okay." Seifer blushed and smiled. "I didn't know. I'm glad you still want me, though."

"I do, very much."

"Too sappy." Zell groaned.

"You're ruining the moment, chicken-wuss." He leaned into Squall when he wrapped his arms around his waist. "We have to go to class, you know? We can't skip."

"Well, we could." Squall said with a smirk.

"No, Squally. Come on."

Squall whined in protest, making Seifer laugh. "Come on, gees. You act as though it's the end for you."

"It is." Squall said with a serious expression. Seifer just cracked up laughing. Squall could always make him laugh. He loved Squall for that. Squall was also accepting. He didn't judge Seifer for what he's done. Squall was perfect in every way possible.

Squall himself let out a chuckle. "Whatever."

"Hey, I though that was my line now." Seifer pouted at him.

"Nope. It's mine." Squall said as they entered their English class. They sat next to each other.

"You're mean." Seifer whined.

"I think we already established that I'm mean, babe." Squall smiled at him in a way that made Seifer melt right there.

Seifer scoffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Don't make me spank you." Squall warned with a teasing smile.

Seifer shivered by the image he got from that. "I think I like that."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I hope what I put was a good explanation of what had happened between them. I tried to go into detail enough so you'd understand and everything. Well, I hope I did good and all. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know how I did. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Payback's A Bitch

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :)** NO Flamers**! I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my three constant Reviewers **Blizzard Angel** And** Lovehappyendings** And **Risika Kiisu Fenrir.** And **L and misa for eternity** They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*Payback's A Bitch*<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Seifer felt relieved that he told Squall about his past, 'cause now he don't have anything to hide from him. No more secrets to keep from his boyfriend. He felt so relieved when Squall didn't judge him either. Squall had been so understanding and accepting. Now, he was glad that he had explained to Squall about what happened in his past with that bastard Jared. Truth is, Seifer didn't really want to think about his past with him.

Well, it's all said and done now, and all he can hope for is for Jared to leave him alone. But, knowing Jared, that probably won't happen. Jared really should learn to leave him alone. Hell, Squall was getting more and more pissed with him. Jared was treading on very thin ice with Squall, but it seemed as though he didn't even really care. He should know better. If he didn't watch it, Squall might really hurt him. All Seifer knows, Jared is getting more then he bargained for with Squall.

Seifer saw how Squall looked ready to kill him. Jared was not very smart, or he just didn't care. Either way, though, he should learn when to leave well enough alone. Seifer does not want Jared, never has. And he feels Jared needed to learn that. Fuck, Seifer was getting sick of all this shit from him. All he wanted and needed was Squall. Jared was always such an ass to him. Beating someone up is not the way to go about letting someone know you like them.

You just don't do that when you like a person. Seifer has already made it perfectly clear to Jared and to Squall that he will never forgive him. Shit, Seifer was over it, moved on. Jared needed to do the same thing. Jared wanted Seifer back. Heh, he'll have a very long wait it he thinks Seifer will go through that shit again. Squall was good to him, Squall was what he needed. He'd never hurt Seifer, and he'd made that very clear, too.

That was the kind of person Seifer needed in his life, not someone like Jared, who would turn on you the first chance he got. Suffice to say, Seifer despises Jared. He wanted him out of his life, to stop making him miserable, He was happy, and wanted to stay that way. And as long as he was with Squall, he would always be happy. Seifer loved Squall deeply. Seifer knew Squall loved him just as deeply. Jared just wanted to use him, make him suffer some more.

Well, Seifer wasn't having it. No more will Seifer put up with his shit. Seifer's very glad that Squall's there to protect him. It always made him feel warm and and great knowing Squall is there for him for everything. Seifer just always, always felt safe and secure with his brunet boyfriend by his side. He don't what he'd do without him now that he had him. But really, Jared needed to stop what he's doing. It was not helping him any. He needed to get the hint that Seifer wants nothing to so with him anymore. He had Squall.

Seifer sighed and walked down the halls. As he was walking, he spotted Jared there talking with his friends. Not wanting anything to happen, or anything to be said, Seifer turned and walked the other way. Jared had noticed him, though, and followed him. "Seifer, where are ya headed?" He had caught up to Seifer and stopped him.

"Well, schools out, so I'm waiting for Squall so we can leave." Seifer responded to his question. He tried to ignore him, but Jared was having none of that.

"Seifer, don't walk away from me. I just wanted to talk to you." Jared said, standing in front of Seifer now.

"What's there to talk about? I have nothing to say to you, so I'm going to go, Jared." With that Seifer walked off, blatantly ignoring him. He continued to walk, then he ended up outside. Seifer said he'd wait for Squall by the doors outside the school, so there he was.

Jared followed him outside, smirking. "Aw, you don't wanna talk to me? I'm hurt."

Seifer just rolled his eyes. "You can leave now. Squall will be here and then we're gonna leave."

"What do you see in him!" Jared suddenly blurted out, grabbing Seifer's arm.

Seifer glared at him and yanked his arm fee from Jared's hold. "Hmm, let's see. He doesn't beat me up, He's nice and considerate. But most of all he loves me and I love him."

"No, you don't." He smiled a sickly sweet smile at Seifer. "I know you still want me, Seifer."

"Keep telling yourself that, asshole. I know that I have who I want, which is Squall. He's a helluva lot nicer then you are."

"Seifer, baby. I'm sorry."

"I don't care how sorry you are. Nothing will make up for what you've put me through. But, I can say I am happy now. I have Squall, and that's all I need." Seifer replied with a smile.

"Like hell!" Jared snarled. "I had you first, dammit. That pretty-boy just ruins everything. You don't need that damn fucker. Come back to a real man. Squall is nothing-"

Seifer didn't let him finish what he was going to say, as a moment later Seifer's fist connected with his cheek. "Don't you dare talk about Squall like that! You know nothing about him! He's better then you'll ever be." He spat.

Jared glared and him, standing back up."What the fuck are you gonna do? Beat me up?" He laughed. "I can say whatever I want."

"Fuck you." Seifer snapped out. "Go the hell away. Stupid bastard."

"Did you forget who you're talkin' to? Need a reminder?"

Seifer's eyes went wide. His father had said the same thing to him. Seifer froze because it was what his father said. "S-shut up."

"No. I don't have to." Before either of them knew what was happening, Jared swung and hit Seifer.

"Dammit." Seifer cursed. "What the fuck? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nope. I'll make you learn who's better. You are nothing without me. I will have you. You are mine."

"Like hell I am. I will never be yours." Seifer shot back with a glare. "I hate you."

Jared snapped and hit Seifer again. Soon they were rolling on the ground, exchanging blow after blow to each other with Jared winning. Seifer kicked out and flipped them over.

"What happened, Jared? We used to be friends. Why do you always have to be such a fucking ass? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You made me this way. It's all your fault I'm like this. If it wasn't for you I never would have kissed you. But seeing you with him, I know I made a mistake."

"You're damn right you did. It was not my fault. You just too stubborn to admit you're gay." He said to Jared, holding him down.

"I am not gay!" Jared shouted, angrily. He'll be dammed if someone calls him gay. He's' not dammit! He like girls, only girls. Seifer is just Seifer. He wants Seifer and he knows it. His jealousy had gotten to him. He just wouldn't admit it to his friends. So, yeah, he was still pretty much in denial. It didn't matter though, Seifer didn't want Jared.

"You are. I think you've proved that too. Or was that kiss nothing. Oh, let's not forget how you said you missed me, and called me baby."

"Stop it. I'm not gay. Stop saying that. I don't know why I'm like this."

"Because, you know you want me. Grow some balls and admit it."

"I already have. But I know I'm not gay. I hate fags." He glared at Seifer, hatefully.

"Sure you do. You're gay. I'm not stupid." Seifer said again.

"I said shut up! What if someone hears you? I don't want my friends thinking I like you." Jared hissed at him.

"Oh, I see. You're too much of a fucking coward to admit it."

"I am now a coward."

"You're here telling me you want me, and yet you can't even really admit it. You keep changing your mind. I'm tired of this, Jared. I will tell your friends if you don't leave me alone."

"Tell them what?" He asked, nervously.

"That you like guys." Seifer smirked at him.

"Try it, I dare you."

"Okay." Seifer opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Jared clapped a hand over his mouth.

"No! I'll fucking kill you, Seifer. I am not a fag. Don't go telling them shit." He said with a maniacal undertone.

Seifer shrugged. "Leave me alone then. Or else I will."

Jared had enough of Seifer's mouth and hit him again. Seifer staggered backwards from the blow. "I said I'd kill you. I'm tired of your mouth."

Seifer and Jared each swung and hit each other. Seifer had him pinned again. "Yeah, I've had enough of your mouth as well." Both were sweating and out of breath from their fight.

"Have you? Does it look like I care? As I said, I said I'd make you miserable."

"And as I said, I will tell your friends. I don't bluff."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Asked a familiar voice from behind them. Seifer's head whipped around to see Squall standing there.

"Squall." Seifer said with a smile.

Squall walked over to Seifer and picked him up off of Jared. He looked at Jared and placed a foot on his chest.

"Nothing, Squall. We were just talking." Replied Seifer, hugging Squall.

"Oh? Then what the hell were you doing on him?"

"Yeah, we got into a little fight." He shrugged. "He wouldn't leave me alone. He talked bad about you, so I hit him. Then he hit me, and then we were fighting."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothing more then usual."

"I see." Squall wiped the bit of blood on Seifer's lip. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't like him saying things about you. I had to." He said with a smile. "Plus, the asshole was asking for it."

"I know." Squall put his foot down hared on Jared. "I told you to leave him alone. You chose to ignore my warnings. Now, you must suffer the consequences.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jared asked with a frown. He tried freeing himself from Squall's foot on him, but he couldn't. "Get off of me."

"Hn." Squall let go of Seifer and bent down to where Jared was and smirked. "Scared? Imagine how Seifer felt when you did this to him."

"Huh?" Jared blinked, not knowing what Squall was getting at.

"Always beatin' him up. I think it's good that the tables have finally turned. Do you know how bad I wanna hurt you? Do you have any idea?"

Jared gulped and shook his head, slowly.

"Hn. Seifer told me what happened between you guys. When he did I wanted to hurt you even more. How could you do that to him?"

"It wasn't my fault." He defended. "My friends would have found out. I had to tell them something."

"So let Seifer take the beatings? Is that how you work?"

"That's not—" Jared stopped when he realized he didn't have anything to say to that. Shit, he's starting to think he underestimated Squall.

"He's better off without you. You can't even form a reply. You disgust me. I want to so badly hurt you like you hurt Seifer. It's hard for me not to."

Seifer looked at him and smiled at Squall's protectiveness. "Squall, please don't. I said it's not worth it."

Squall looked over at him and smiled and warming smiling. "You're worth it to me. This asshole needs to learn who he's fucking with. Payback is always a bitch."

"You ain't gonna do nothing." Jared said, confidently. Well, he said it with more confidence the he actually felt at the moment.

Squall's eyes flashed. One thing you should never say to Squall is that he wouldn't do something. Because more times then not, he will prove you wrong. "I won't?"

"Squall!" Seifer was starting to panic a little. Seifer grabbed him and pulled him to him. "Don't. I don't want you getting in trouble. Come on, let's just go."

"Yeah, run with your tail between your legs. Listen to your little fag boyfriend." Jared sneered at him. Seriously, was Jared really the ignorant? Come on, Squall looked about ready to lay him out, and Jared's just fueling his fire more.

Squall had snapped his fist so fast, neither Seifer, nor Jared had time to react. Jared went down hard. "That felt good. But don't ever call him that name. If I'm correct you're the same. You like him."

"So what? No one knows I do. So I can hide it well."

"Ah, I guess. Doesn't matter either way. I know you'll never have him." Squall shrugged. That hit had cooled him down a little, but not too much. Just enough.

Jared gritted his teeth together and glared.

"Jared, just go." Seifer spoke up, sounding tired.

"I don't have to. What do you know anyway, pretty-boy?"

"More then you do." Was his smug reply. "We have to go. If you don't leave him alone you'll get more then a punch."

"I ain't sacred of you." Jared stood up and crossed him arms.

"You're not? Hn, could've fooled me." Squall grabbed Seifer and led him away. "Remember what I said." He called back to Jared, who was pissed.

"Fuck you! Seifer ain't nothing. He deserved everything he got, and more. I won't stop. Not until he learns it's wrong to be a fag." He knew he was digging himself in deeper and deeper bad mouthing Seifer like that, but he couldn't stop. Jared knew it was all out of his jealousy at seeing Seifer with someone else.

Squall stopped dead in his tracks and stilled. His right eye was twitching, something that only happens when he's really pissed. So, Seifer deserved it, huh? Well then, Jared also deserves what's coming to him. Squall smirked coldly at that thought. He wasn't known for taking this shit sitting down. Hell, his mom had to get him out of trouble more times then not. But, he wasn't going to stand around and let this fucker say this shit about Seifer.

Seifer knew what was coming. He knew Squall's expression, so he knew Jared had finally made Squall snap. "Squall, no."

"Sorry." Squall walked back over to Jared. "Wanna repeat that? I don't think I heard you the first time."

Jared wasn't backing down. "Yeah. I said he deserved it and more. Being a fag-" he never got to complete that sentence as moments later, Squall threw himself at Jared, hitting him square in the face. They were still in the school parking lot.

Squall got on top of him, still throwing left and right hooks. "I warned you. Now you pay." He hissed.

"Squall! Dammit, stop!" Seifer shouted at him, but Squall couldn't hear him, he was too focused on Jared.

Jared finally managed to break free from Squall. He kicked Squall, making him grunt. Jared got on Squall, hitting him. "Fuck you, pretty-boy."

"Dammit." Seifer shook his head. What was he supposed to do? "I SAID STOP!" That made them stop. "SQUALL, STOP IT NOW!" Squall was on him again by that time.

Squall grinded his teeth. Seifer went over to him and glared. Just then a teacher came out after hearing Seifer's shouts. Before they knew it, they were being arrested.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the police station, waiting for Raine to pick them up. Seifer was angry at Squall right now. How could Squall do that? Look where it got them. Seifer wasn't looking at Squall at the moment, he was too mad. Seifer told him not to do this, dammit.<p>

Squall sighed and leaned back on the bench. He looked over at Seifer. Fuck, now he's made Seifer mad at him. How was he going to make it up to him? He had lost control and felt guilty about it now. He was glad though, he had gotten him back.

"Seifer I-"

"Don't. I said I didn't want you to do anything, but you did."

"I know. I'm sorry, babe. I just lost it."

Seifer bit his lip. He couldn't fully blame Squall, Jared caused it. He couldn't stay mad at Squall for too long, he knew that. Dammit, why couldn't Jared just shut the fuck up? Then none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I am not sorry about what I did to that asshole, though."

"I knew you wouldn't be sorry for that. I suppose I can't blame you. He was egging you on."

"Good thing you shouted like that, though, or else I might have killed him."

"Yeah." Seifer nodded, still not looking at Squall.

"Baby, do you forgive me?"

Seifer sighed and smiled slightly. "Of course I do. I can't stay mad at you. You still shouldn't have went that far."

"Aw, he got what he deserved." Squall scoffed, placing his hands behind his head. "Besides, I did it for you. He was saying that shit, so I just lost it. I won't tolerate him badmouthing you, Seifer. That's just not how I work."

"I know, Squally."

"Look at me." Squall ordered of him. Seifer did. Squall smiled. "I did it for you."

"Thanks." Was Seifer's heartfelt reply, while smiling at Squall.

"Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy, You're mother is here to get you." The officer said once he came into the room they were in.

"Okay." Squall said. He and Seifer followed him out of there.

"Squall," Raine said ad she seen him. "What happened?"

"A fight."

She sighed, knowing her son well. "Care to explain?"

"Not really." Squall said, but seeing the look his mother was giving him he sighed. "Fine. I got into a fight with some asshole. And, that's about it. Oh, it happened when he was talking bad about Seifer" Raine nodded her head at his reply, letting him know she heard him. She turned back to the officer. "So, what's going to happen? Is the other one pressing charges?"

"No, he said he didn't want to. So you are free to take them home." He replied, leaving to do his job.

"Let's go boys." she said and they nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Squall Ryan Leanhoart, you know better. How could you do such a thing?" His mother asked later when they were home.<p>

"I said he was talking shit about Seifer. You know me, mom, I don't let that happen to people I care about."

"I know, son. You should know better then to get into fights though."

"Sorry. I was going to leave, but he opened his mouth one too many times, and I just snapped. " Squall felt the need to defend his actions.

"I'm glad you stuck up for him though, but you could have done it differently."

"Mom, I've tried. It don't work with this idiot. What can I say, I'm draw to fights." He grinned at his mother.

She shook her head. "Okay. I don't wanna hear about anymore fights. Am I understood?"

"I can't promise that. If he says something about Seifer, then I need to step in. I love him, mom." Squall said, seriously.

She smiled at her son. "I know you do, son. After today I don't think he'll mess with you again." She chuckled a little, finding it hard to be mad at him for sticking up for the one he loves. She'd probably do the same.

Squall chuckled as well. "I'll try to be good. Hopefully he will stop." Squall sighed.

"You're lucky he didn't press charges."

Squall only scoffed at that. "What would have happened? Nothing, that's what. He was in the same boat as me."

"I guess. Head on up to bed, it's getting late."

"Alright." Squall went up stairs.

Seifer was already in bed, he had been tired. Squall got into bed and pulled him into his arm, and smiled. He loved to hold this beautiful blond boy.

"Mm, Squall?" Seifer snuggled deeper into the warm embrace of his lover.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered, kissing Seifer.

"No, it's fine."

"Go back to sleep. I know you're still tired." Squall said with a smile.

"Kay. You'll stay here with me, right?"

"Of course. This is my room, you know?"

"Right. You know what I meant smart ass." Seifer laughed a litter, enjoying Squall's arms around him. He sighed, happily.

"Yeah, I know." Squall layed his head next to Seifer's. "I love you, you know?"

Seifer nodded. "I know you do. I love you too, Squally."

Squall shook his head with a smile. "Good night, baby."

"Mm, night." With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I felt Squall needed to get back at Jared for what he had put Seifer through. I thought it was right. Please tell me what you think! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :)** NO Flamers!** I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my three constant Reviewers **Blizzard Angel** And **Lovehappyendings** And **Risika Kiisu Fenrir.** And **L and misa for eternity** They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>**

Squall was feeling happy that he kicked Jared's ass the other day. Well, the asshole did deserve it, so he showed him what he gets for messing with Seifer. But, Squall didn't know if Jared would stop now or what. He can't say he wouldn't do it again, because he would. He was getting real sick of Jared's mouth and him constantly badmouthing Seifer. The way Squall sees it, Jared's the one who deserves it, not Seifer. Squall hated that bastard with a passion, more and more with each passing day.

He just needs to back off of Seifer before he gets himself in too deep with Squall, something he won't be able to get out of. Squall was a ruthless bad ass when the situation calls for it. Dammit, he would do anything to protect Seifer. The bastard won't know what hit him if he continues with his shit. And yet, Jared still denies he's gay, even though he kissed Seifer. He needed to get the fuck over it and admit it already, quit being a coward.

Seifer had suffered enough, and dammit, he will make sure that it stops. It getting old, and Squall was getting even more pissed. Not that it matters, he couldn't have Seifer even if he admitted it. Seifer was his and will always be his. Jared was a stupid bastard who needed to learn a lesson. And Squall was ever willing to be the one to teach him that lesson. Jared has no idea who the hell he's fucking with, but he will soon learn if he didn't back the fuck off.

He knew the bastard still needed payback. Squall wanted revenge for what he did to Seifer. Even though he didn't know the blond back then, he still knew it was wrong to treat someone like that. Jared was treading on path he won't soon be able to get off of. Squall had snapped, finally lost his patience, and it felt good and very satisfying to clock the asshole. And he'd do it again too. Hell, Seifer was just trying to forget and Jared wasn't letting him.

Well, it will be stopped. Seifer didn't have to take that shit from him or anyone. Jared needed to realize that Seifer was his and Seifer was done with him. He couldn't make Seifer miserable, not with Squall around. What's also bad, Jared still denies he's gay. He kissed Seifer and says he wanted him, and still denies he's gay. Jared ain't fooling anyone. Okay, he may be fooling his friends, but he isn't fooling Squall, nor Seifer.

Seifer deserves way better than Jared. He don't need someone who'll be the shit out of him and deny he's gay. All Squall knew was every hit he gave that asshole was very, very satisfying. His mom didn't like it, but she understood why Squall had done it. And she knew he'd do it again if Seifer needed defending. Squall will always be there to protect Seifer, there was no stopping it. Until Jared leaves Seifer alone, Jared will have to deal with Squall as well. Sometimes, Squall didn't think Jared had any sense. Well, that's what it appeared like to Squall, anyhow.

On another note, Squall knew the dance was around the corner, less then a week. He was still going to take Seifer. Like Squall had mentioned earlier, he was not much one for going out, but he'd do anything for Seifer. Seifer wanted to go, so Squall was going to take him. He just hopes that everything will turn out alright at the dance.

"Mr Leaonhart?" The art teacher Ms. Conley said.

Squall blinked at her and put his things into his bag. "Yes?"

"I found this in your desk. I was wondering if you were the one that drew this?" She showed him the paper held in her right hand. Squall looked at it as he approached her desk and frowned. How the hell did that get there?

"Um, I did." he admitted, honestly.

"Ah," she nodded her head with a smile. "Well, I must say this is very, very good. You have an amazing talent, Mr. Leonhart."

"Uh, thanks." Squall said, awkwardly. He was shifting on his feet, looking uncomfortable.

"This is my other student, Seifer Almasy, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I drew that a little while ago. I didn't realize I left it here." Squall reached out to take it back, but Ms. Conley moved her hand out of the way and shook her head.

"I want to add this to my art in here. It's very good. I'm sure it will give the others inspiration."

"Oh that's okay. You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. I say I must. Art like this should be shown to everyone." She smiled and went to hang it up on the wall with the other drawings.

Squall smiled, slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You should draw more like this, Squall."

"Yeah. I do love to draw. It's my hobby." Squall stated with a grin.

"Hm, have you ever thought of doing this professionally? I know you could make it as an artist." She said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"No, I can't say I have. I just enjoy it and do it for fun." he shrugged his shoulders, not really giving in any thought.

"Did he know you drew him?" Ms. Conley asked, eying him.

"Yup." Squall nodded as his answer. "I told him about it. He didn't seem to mind. Actually, I think he liked it."

"That's good. Well, you should continue doing it. Talent like that needs to be known." She smiled at him.

"Maybe." He conceded. "I'm going to get going now. I do have other places to be."

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Squall made his way to get his lunch, He was feeling pretty good. He can't believe his teacher had seen his art of Seifer. Squall thought he took that home. Guess not, Squall sighed. Well, so far his day had been good. Jared hadn't shown his face, but Squall wasn't lowering his guard until he knew for sure Jared would leave them alone.<p>

He got his tray and sat down at a table. Seifer had said earlier he wouldn't be able to make it to lunch on time, but he would be there. He was enjoying his quiet meal, no disruptions. That was until some bimbo, who was, Rinoa, sat down beside him and smiled at him with her fake ass smile. She made him sick.

"Squally." Rinoa cooed at him, still smiling,

Squall grit his teeth and tried to ignore her. "I said to not call me that. What are you deaf?"

She pouted at him, and Squall felt even more ill. That look only worked for Seifer. It made her look more stupid. "You look more stupid, ya know?" Shit, he just had to say it, He was always one to speak his mind.

She glared at him, offended by that remark, "I do not."

"Whatever," Squall decided to not argue with the likes of her, it would just be wasting his time. He and more important things to do, like eat. She wasn't going anywhere, so Squall sighed, "I'm not getting through to you am I?"

"Oh, Squall. I know you're playing hard to get." She said, to which Squall rolled his eyes. "I still need a date for the dance."

Squall was done. What did it take with this girl? He had tried being nice, or as nice as you can get when your Squall. He had also tried being mean and that didn't work. "Okay, look." He smiled coldly at her, deciding to be blunt with her and tell her how he really felt.

"Yes?" Rinoa beamed at him. Squall don't think he's ever seen a more ignorant girl in his life. Most people would take the fucking hint already and leave him the hell alone. But no, not her.

Squall stared at her for a moment, thinking of the best way to say what he had to say. "Rinny, dear, I hate you." He face fell at the seriousness in Squall's facial expression. "No, I despise you. I do not want you, ever."

She blinked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but he held up and hand, indicating he was not finished. "I want nothing to do with you. You make me sick, You need to stop trying, 'cause I'm never going to want you." Little did he know Seifer was watching from the side.

"I will not lower myself to be with you. I am gay. Even if I wasn't I still would not want you. You have nothing to offer me. I am with Seifer. He's everything you're not. All you are is a slut who is trying to sleep with me. Sorry, but I'd rather have a cock that what you got." Rinoa's jaw dropped open. She was very shocked at what he was saying to her.

"Now," he continued, "I think you'd be better off with someone desperate enough to sleep with you. Cause I can assure you, dear, it will never be me." Squall finished, smiling.

"Squally." Squall turned his head at the sound of Seifer's soft voice, and smiled.

"Hey." Squall smiled at him, warmly. "When did you get here?"

"Actually, I heard what you said." Seifer blushed a little.

"Ah, good." He said as Seifer sat down beside him. Rinoa was crying right now, but neither cared. "I thought it needed to be said. She was really pissing me off. I mean, really, get a fuckin' clue." Squall rolled his eyes and snorted.

Seifer laughed at him. "Yeah." Seifer leaned over and kissed him, bringing a delicate blush to his cheeks. "Do you think you should have been so mean and blunt?"

"Yes." Squall replied, casually.

"Are you serious, Squall?" Rinoa finally spoke up.

"No, I just said all the for my health." he gave her a 'what the fuck' look and scoffed. "Of course I meant it. Now go away."

"What's so special about him?" Rinoa hissed, tears still in her eyes.

"He a great guy. A kind heart. Isn't only out to sleep with me. Seifer doesn't put people down for his own pleasure. Oh, he's also great it bed." Seifer blushed hard at that last comment. His cheeks flaming a deep crimson.

She looked about ready to be sick, making Squall laugh. "Bye."

Rinoa glared, still not moving.

"Squally, did you have to say that?" The blush was still plain as day on Seifer.

"Yes, baby. You are great in bed." Squall went on, bluntly ignoring her presence. Squall pulled him into a hug. Seifer hugged back. "Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Seifer asked as they parted.

"The teacher in art class saw the drawing I made of you. The one I did earlier."

"Really? That's good, right?" Seifer inquired with a raised brow, blush receding some.

"I guess," he shrugged, thoughtfully. "She took it a hung it up on the wall. She said it was good and I was very talented. So, she just hung it up."

"Did you not want her to?"

Squall looked at Seifer, "I did. I just wasn't expecting it. I'm happy to show off my drawings of you. You make good art."

Seifer chuckled a little, a blush once again pasted on his cheeks. "Well, I coulda told you that." he huffed, looking away.

Squall smirked at him. "Sure. Is that a blush I see?"

"No!" Seifer pouted at him. "It's not. I think you're seeing things. You should get that checked."

"Hn." Squall couldn't resist, he leaned over and captured Seifer's pout with his lips. Seifer gasped, then kissed back. Seifer had the damn sexiest pout, so Squall couldn't resist.

Squall pulled away from him and smiled. "Nope. I see it clear as day."

Seifer huffed and crossed his arms, still had a pout on. "You did that on purpose." Seifer whined.

"Maybe."

"Hello, I'm still here." Rinoa had seen enough.

Squall, without sparing her a glance said, "You're point?"

"Stop that."

"If you don't like it then leave. Jealousy's ugly on you."

"How dare you. No one can ever resist me. I'm popular."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Squall commented with a smirk. "See you."

"I-I-"

"Come on, Squally. I think we should leave." Seifer piped up.

"Alright. I see she isn't going to." They got up and walked off, leaving their trays there, while Rinoa glared at them. She felt like breaking down. How can Squall say that to her? That was mean. Well, Squall was never a nice person. But he was nice to Seifer.

* * *

><p>"So, are you looking forward to the dance?" Squall asked as they were walking through the park. Squall had decided to walk to school with Seifer today. They were holding hands.<p>

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait. I know it's gonna be fun."

"Hn," Squall stopped them and pulled Seifer into his arms and smiled. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Seifer blushed and kissed him on the lips. "Mm, Squall." He moaned.

Squall smirked when he moaned, loving to hear it. He reached down and squeezed Seifer's ass a little, making him gasp and moan louder. "God."

"Yes, I am."

Seifer scoffed and pulled away. He shoved Squall a little backwards. "You ass. Shut up."

Squall laughed and playfully shoved him back. "Don't start with me. I will spank you here." Squall warned with a devilish grin.

Seifer laughed and ran from Squall. "You have to catch me first!" He shouted back to him, taunting him.

"Oh? You know when there is a prize as good as you out there I don't back down. I will get you." Squall ran after him.

Seifer ran up the bars that were over by the swings. He climbed up and laughed. "Ha! Can't get me."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Squall asked, mischievously, climbing up there as well. Seifer backed up a little. "No, you can't come up here. You were suppose to stay down there. Not fair."

"Sure it is. I caught you, now I get to have my way with you." Squall advanced on him, smirking at Seifer's horrified look. They were both standing up. It was one you could walk across. "What now? You have nowhere else to run to. You're trapped."

Seifer looked around for an escape, finding none, he just backed up some more. "No. Stay away, you pervert." Squall was walking towards him still, making Seifer move away more. Neither of them paid attention to where Seifer's feet were, too focused on their playful moment.

"Come here, babe. I just wanna spank you." Squall grinned, making Seifer blush.

"Nope." Seifer chuckled. "You still haven't caught me. I'm over here, Squally." Seifer waved his hands at Squall, trying to get him to not come closer. Squall smiled at him.

"Aw, you know you want me to. I know you do. You're kinky like that."

"I am not." Seifer huffed at Squall's words, still moving away.

"You are. " The bars they were on were pretty high up, though not too high. But, it would be enough to hurt someone if they fell, badly enough. "It's nice out here. A little cold, but still nice." Squall commented, offhandedly.

"It is." Seifer also observed. "Hey, quit trying to distract me from getting away from you. That's cheating."

Squall scoffed, "I would do no such thing." Though his eyes said differently.

"Liar. You say I'm a bad liar, but so are you."

"Not true. I was just stating that is a little cold, that's all." Squall took another step forward.

Since neither of them paid attention, they didn't notice how close to the edge of the bars Seifer was. How close he was to falling.

"Seifer, come here. Stop running away. I'll be a good boy."

Seifer just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You, a good boy? Is that even possible?"

Squall feigned a hurt look. "Wow, that was mean. I am good, I sear."

"Sure."

Squall moved over to him, more, trying to reach him. Seifer smiled and backed away more. "I don't think so. You still can't catch me. I'm too fast for you here."

"Are you taunting me?"

"I believe so, yes."

Squall mock gasped. "And here I thought I was faster then you. Damn, I guess you got me there."

"Give up, Squally."

"Seifer, there's nowhere else to go though, you're stuck." Squall said, knowingly.

"Dammit." he cursed, looking for another route out of there. He still couldn't find one. "Go away." Seifer whined at him.

"Nope." Squall grinned, evilly, advancing more. He loved to mess with Seifer. Seifer always made it fun. He loved to tease Seifer, getting him to blush.

"Squall." Seifer started to say, but before he could finish, his foot reached the edge and he started to fall backwards. Seifer's eyes went wide and he gasped. He never did fall, he felt someone grab hold of him.

Before Squall knew what he was doing, he had already gotten to Seifer and pulled him back with his strength so he wouldn't fall. He grabbed his waist and pulled him to him. They fell on the bars and Squall sighed. "You alright?"

"I-I'm okay. That would have really hurt though, if I fell." Seifer blinked a few times.

"Yeah. Lucky I caught you, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hn" Squall kissed him and smiled. "I'd never let you fall. I'd always catch you."

"I know." Seifer blushed a little at that.

"Oh, I caught you."

"Aw, dammit." Seifer pouted at him. "That wasn't fair. I almost fell. I still won."

"I did." Squall said back with a sparkle in his deep blue eyes. "I get to spank you."

Seifer visibly shivered at that. Squall chuckled when he saw it. "See, I knew you would like it."

"No, it's just cold. Yeah, that's it, it's cold." Seifer tried to sound innocent, but Squall knew what Seifer liked. They sat there a while, Seifer was sitting with his back against Squall's chest, Squall leaning on the bars. They both felt happy to be able to spend time together like this. They Always had so much fun together.

"Squally-poo."

"Hey!" Squall shot him a glare, but softened it when Seifer gave him a smile. Seifer's smile could light up a room. It was such a beautiful smile, and Squall wanted to see more of it. And his laugh too. He loved everything Seifer did.

"Are you mad at me?" Seifer looked at him and smiled.

"No. But I don't wanna hear that name again. Squally is enough." Squall said, holding him tighter.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure." Squall rolled his eyes.

"I really enjoy this. I want to do this more often," Seifer stated, looking around, feeling the wind on his face. His blond hair was blowing in his face.

Squall laughed a little, reaching up and putting Seifer's hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, that would be alright." If Seifer wanted it, then Squall would take him here. It was very relaxing and comfortable, not to mention quiet.

"Squall, do you think Jared will leave me alone?" he asked Squall, snuggling into his warm arms.

"Maybe. I don't know. I guess we'll find out huh? Don't worry, though, I will be there if he doesn't." He said to Seifer with a protectiveness that Seifer deeply loved. It was great the way Squall cared for him so much.

"I know you will. You're too kind."

"Hn. I though I was mean." Squall asked, teasingly.

"You are, but not to me. I love this side of you, a lot."

"I'm glad."

"Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to take me to the dance? I mean, if you don't want to then you don't have to. I don't want you doing something you don't wanna do." A serious looking Seifer said.

"Babe, I want to. If I really didn't want to, I wouldn't have asked. But, if it's for you, I will do it. Heh, before I came here, I wouldn't have said that."

"Really?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow.

"Really. I hated everyone in my old school. And I never said anything of what I say to you to them. So, no, I never would have."

"Wow, I really have changed you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Squall joked. "Really though, I don't mind going with you. Though, I am not sociable, but you already knew that."

"I did. I'm okay with that. It's who you are. Truth is, I don't like much people besides Zell and Quistis."

"Oh, you don't like me?"

"No, I love you. There's a difference." Seifer said, simply with a smile.

"I love you too." Squall kissed him softly on his lips.

Seifer gripped Squall's shirt, kissing back, fiercely, moaning.

Squall soon pulled away, running a smooth hand through Seifer's golden locks. Seifer leaned into it and smiled. "We should be getting back home. We've been here a while you know?" Squall said after a minute.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "Or we could sleep here tonight."

"No, we need to go home. We can't sleep here, you know what." Squall gave him a look and smiled.

"Aww. Alright, let's go then." Squall stood up, helping Seifer up after he was already up. "Thanks."

Squall grabbed him hand, interlacing their fingers together as they walked home.

"It would have been fun to stay here, though, you know what?" Seifer asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I suppose it would." Squall let out a chuckle as did Seifer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's my next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to get it, I sorta had writers block, which sucks. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy his chapter. I tried to make it more lightened in this one, as I thought they needed more time together. Please review! Tell me what you though! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Making You Pay

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Any reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :)** NO Flamers**! I love all the reviewers I'm getting! :) It means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to thank my four constant Reviewers, **Blizzard Angel** And **Lovehappyendings**And **Risika Kiisu Fenrir**. And **L and misa for eternity** They are what's keeping me writing this! :) Hope you like this one as well.

**This idea was given to me by Lovehappyendings. So, I can't take credit for that. I thought it was a good idea. Please review! I know this title probably sucks but it's all I cant think of.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Making You Pay*<strong>

**Chapter 19**

Seifer thought it was weird that he hadn't seen Jared around the past few days. Well, he has, but Jared had gone nowhere near him, which he was thankful for. He thought Jared was going to finally leave him alone. Shit, Jared's been messing with him for years, so Seifer thought it was about time he did. But, Jared's problem had always been listening to people. He tended to not care and didn't want to listen to anybody.

Every time Seifer would think about him he'd get to feeling sick. His mind betrays him, though, by still thinking about him. Seifer knew it wasn't because he had feelings for him, but it was because he couldn't help it. He will never be friends with him again. More of Seifer's thought go to his boyfriend, Squall, who is the one he's in love with. God, Seifer still remembers the day he met Squall. Squall was not friendly when they first met, but he's softened up, considerably. He was always so gentle, loving, and caring to Seifer.

Honestly, Seifer had never met a better boy then Squall. Actually, Squall had been very protective of Seifer even before they started dating. No one had ever been so dead set on defending or protecting Seifer before. Seifer finds he really likes that side of Squall. It feels very good to know Squall will always protect him. Okay, Zell was his friend, but Squall was different. Squall beat the shit out of Jared, where as Zell never had.

The point is though, is Seifer's very happy with the way his life is going now. He had the best boyfriend he could ever ask for, and he wouldn't change it for anything. Meeting Squall had been a blessing which was needed in Seifer's life. He had been through so much fucking shit, he thought it was about time something good happened to him. Squall considered Seifer as Angel, coming to answer his calls.

Yes, that sounds weird and probably stupid, but that was how Seifer felt. And it wasn't wrong to feel like that. Squall had gotten him away from his father, now the only thing left to deal with, really, is Jared, who can't seem to get the damn hint to leave him the hell alone. Though, Squall had always been there to protect him from Jared, thus far. And he still wouldn't leave him be. Jared had always been hard headed, though, so he's not surprised. It almost takes more then a beating to get him to stop fucking with Seifer.

Seifer sighed and ran a a hand through his golden blond hair. He was currently putting books inside his backpack, kneeling on the floor to do so. Squall had gone to the art room to talk to his teacher about more of his art. She knew he was great at it and wanted to ask him for more of them to hang up inside her art room.

So, Squall said he'd be a minute, but he would be done soon and to wait for him by the lockers he was currently at. Seifer was glad that their teacher liked Squall's art so much. He knew how great Squall was at it, and it deserved to be seen. However, the art of him still leaves Seifer a little embarrassed, but in a good way. Seifer always loved to look at Squall's art. He was happy that Squall enjoyed it a lot. Seifer wonders if Squall would do more of him, though he most likely will.

Seifer wished he could draw like Squall does, but he isn't good at it. Well, not as good as Squall is anyways. The hallway he was in was empty, as everyone already left to go home, or are in another room. Seifer didn't know, he was just waiting for Squall. So, he didn't see a figure around the corner looking at him, or more like glaring.

No, Seifer was lost in his own little world, thinking of Squall. So, he didn't have time to react as the figure grabbed him from behind and placed a hand over his mouth, Seifer's eyes went wide and he struggled to get free, but his captor had a strong grip. They also had another person along.

Seifer didn't know what to think or do.

"Shut up." The voice hissed in his ear. Seifer stopped as he recognized who it was. "You're coming with me." The hand released his mouth, letting Seifer say something.

"W-what are you doing?" Seifer asked, panic in his voice.

"You'll see." He we led away by both figures and he was helpless to stop it.

Seifer was still trying to break free of their hold, but he still couldn't. They took him to a completely empty classroom. Seifer was starting to grow frantic. What the hell were they going to do to him? But, he still couldn't speak as the hand was back over his mouth. As they entered the room they threw Seifer into a desk.

"Hello, Seifer."

"J-jared?" Seifer blinked and tried to think why they brought him here. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because," Jared started with a smirk. "It's a quiet, empty room. And I'm gonna reclaim you."

"W-what? You're not talking about-" Seifer trailed off as his eyes went very wide. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. You see, you have a big mouth Seifer. You had to keep running it. And not to mention always with that damn pretty-boy. You're mine and I'm gonna show you that you're mine." At this his friend was looking at him with confusion apparent on his face. "I should have done this long ago, but I'm done now. I have accepted what I want, and that is you."

"No, I don't want you. I don't care what you admit to, I will never be yours." Seifer said, coldly.

"We'll see. I should have claimed you back then. Then pretty-boy shows up and you're all over him!"

"I love him, Jared."

"No, you don't! I had you first, dammit." He sneered. "Well, I will make you mine, Seifer."

"Jared, what are you talking about?" his friend asked him, still confused.

"I'm having what's mine."

"But, I though-"

"Shut up, Chris. I know what you thought. Truth is, I like Seifer."

His friend gave a disgusted sound. "Well, I'll be leaving then. Do what you want."

"Fine! I don't need you." Jared laughed like an idiot. Chris left the room, not caring what happened there.

"J-jared, let me go."

"I think not." he walked closer to Seifer. "I'm taking what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to you. I'm with Squall. Hasn't anything he's said or done to you got through to your head?"

"What he says doesn't matter to me. And the best part is pretty-boy ain't here to save you this time."

Seifer backed away from him and gulped. "Leave me alone."

Seifer tried to turn and run, but Jared got to him first and he put a hand around his throat, backing him into a desk. "You're not going anywhere."

"S-stop it." Seifer gasped as the grip on his neck became tight.

Jared just smirked, "I'll make sure you enjoy this, too." He forcefully kissed Seifer on his lips, making him groaned from the force. Jared's tongue entered his mouth and Seifer unwillingly let him in. He grabbed Seifer's hair, hard and tilted his head back.

Seifer, not knowing what else to do, bit down hard on Jared's tongue. Jared pulled away with a sharp gasp, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Let me go!" Seifer shouted and tried to get loose.

"You little bitch! I was gonna go easy on you, but I don't think I will now." Jared slapped him across the face, making his head turn to the side.

Jared started tugging on his shirt. "Squall." Seifer whimpered as Jared's hand roamed his body, unwanted.

He hit him again, hard. "Don't say the bastards name around me." Jared got his shirt off, working on his own. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He said as he eyed Seifer's upper body, appreciatively.

"N-no. Please stop." Seifer kicked him in the stomach.

"Dammit." Jared growled and went after Seifer, who was heading for the door. He yanked him to the floor and got on top of him. He held his hands as he kissed Seifer's neck. Seifer had tears running down his cheeks.

"Get off of me!" Seifer's struggling came to a halt when Jared banged his head on the floor, hard enough to make his vision go black for a moment.

"Shut up! Stop moving around. It will go much faster if you hold still."

"Fuck you! Get off!" Seifer was still feeling dizzy form when Jared smacked his head on the hard floor.

"No." He bent down and kissed his neck again, sucking hard. Seifer' moaned in pain. "I'm enjoying this, aren't you?"

Seifer clenched his eyes shut tight, wishing it to be over. _'Squall, help me.'_ That though went over in his mind, but Squall didn't even know where they were.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Mr. Conley." Squall said, finishing off the last of their conversation.<p>

"You're welcome. As I said art like this needs to be shown to give others inspiration." she said with a smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah, you're right." Squall agreed, returning her smile. "Well, I do have more. I can show you some other time if you'd like."

"That'd be great." Ms. Conley said, brightly.

"Alright, see you later then." he nodded to her, and with a wave he was gone.

Squall sighed and shook his head. There were other good artists out there in the school. Why she always chooses him is beyond Squall. Not that he minded, though, he liked to bring others inspiration. But, for now he just wanted to go home.

Squall was headed to where he told Seifer he'd meet him. As it wouldn't take him that long, which it didn't. Squall turned the corner and was greeted with no Seifer. Squall's brows furrowed in confusion. He checked the locker number, making sure it was the right hallway, it was. Though, that just made Squall more confused. Shouldn't Seifer be there waiting for him?

Seeing no sign of Seifer, Squall decided to walk around and look for him. "Seifer." Squall tried calling out to him, but he didn't receive an answer. Squall was starting to get worried. He continued walking around the halls.

Squall saw one of Jared's friends standing there in the middle of the hall. Squall walked over to him and looked at him. "Have you seen Seifer?"

Squall noticed the way his eyes went a little wide for a second then back to normal. "Nope, can't say I have." Squall knew he was lying, he could see it in that small smirk.

"Where the hell is he." Squall demanded with a glare.

"Seriously, man, I have no idea." He stuttered and Squall narrowed his eyes.

"If I find out you're lying to me I'll kick your ass." he said, lowly.

"Sure, but I'm not."

"Whatever." Squall went around more. He spotted Zell there at his locker. He went over to him. "Zell, do you know where Seifer is. Have you seen him? I was suppose to meet him at our lockers and he's not even there."

"No, I haven't. Have you looked in any classrooms? Maybe he went to one of them because he forgot something," Zell tried to clam his panicking friend.

"I don't think he forgot anything. Alright, will you help me look?" Squall asked.

"Of course." Together they went to look for him.

"Where are all his classrooms?" Zell asked, looking inside a room.

"I know where they are, just follow me." Squall opened another one. "Dammit. He's not here either."

"Come on, he's got to be somewhere."

Squall suddenly had a thought. "Zell?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think Jared has anything to do with this... do you?"

"Why-" He stopped, coming to the same thought as Squall. "I think he would. He did want Seifer after all."

"He wouldn't do anything would he?"

"I don't know, Squall."

"Shit, we gotta find him." Squall said as he looked in another room.

Squall and Zell stopped as they heard a noise. Not being able to place it, they proceeded forward.

* * *

><p>"Stop it. G-get off me." Seifer bit his lip to keep from crying out as Jared started working on his pants.<p>

"You're beautiful when you cry." Jared said as he unbuckled his belts, lowering them around his ankles.

"N-no." He was struggling weekly against Jared. "P-please, stop! I don't want this!"

"Oh, you will. Trust me, baby. You will enjoy this." Jared was painfully hard by now.

Seifer managed to knee him in his gut and squirm away. "L-let go." He tried crawling to the door, but was stopped once again by Jared.

"I've had enough of you. Now, hold still." He once again, hit Seifer.

"No! Stop it!" Seifer went to hit him, but it was blocked.

"I said hold still." he hissed in Seifer's ear. Seifer cried out when he squeezed his neck.

"Squall, I think I heard Seifer's voice." Zell said, approaching the direction he heard the noise.

"Where?" They came to a classroom, the last one that was theirs. The door wasn't locked so they turned the knob.

"Get off, dammit!" Seifer cried out as Jared bit him on the shoulder.

Squall's eyes went insanely wide and he shoved the door open. The sight that greeted him and Zell was something that neither wanted to see. Jared had his pants around his ankles and Seifer's were as well.

Seifer's and Jared's heads snapped up when they heard the door open. Damn, he forgot to lock it. Jared gulped, hard as he seen the look Squall was giving him.

"Squall!" Seifer cried at seeing his boyfriend standing there. He knew Squall would save him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Squall bellowed, outraged. Jared quickly got off of the sobbing Seifer and pulled his pants up.

"Squall?" Seifer said, moving closer to his savior. Squall went over to him in a heartbeat.

"Baby, are you alright?" Squall pulled him into a tight hug "I'm so sorry. Did he-?"

"N-no," Seifer shook his head. "You got here before he could go further."

"Good." Squall noticed the relief in Seifer's voice.

"You bastard!" Squall shouted at him. Zell went over to Jared and punched him hard in the face. "How fucking dare you!"

"S-squall? Help me?" Seifer said, referring to his pants. Squall helped him pull them up.

"Zell, block the door." Squall commanded with a deadly voice.

"W-what are you going to do?" Zell asked, but did as he was told.

"I'm gonna teach the asshole a lesson he will do well to remember." he said as he stood up, facing the now terrified, Jared.

"What?"

"That he shouldn't touch what's mine. Or do something like this."

"Squall, no. Let's just go." Seifer said, wiping his eyes.

Squall glared at Jared with so much loathing behind it, Jared cringed. "You sick fuck." Squall growled out. He went up to Jared, landing a swift right hook to his jaw. "I'm gonna make you regret it." A kick to his ribs, made him gasp sharply.

Jared was on the ground holding his sides. "W-what are you gonna do, kill me?"

"No, I don't want to go to jail. But, I will show you what happens when you do this shit." Squall got on him, landing punch after punch to his face. "How do you like it? Not so tough now are you?"

"Get off of me." Jared gasped as Squall kneed him in the groin.

"Hn, did you when Seifer asked you to? No? didn't think so." A punch right to his nose. Squall started choking him. "Fucker." He banged Jared's head against the floor, hard enough to make him see stars. "You were going to rape him. You deserve a lot worse then what I'm doing to you."

"Fuck off. He liked it." He was holding his bleeding nose as blood was coming out of it.

Seifer was watching the scene before him. "Squally, come on. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Just a minute, babe." Squall said, glancing at him with a brief smile. Seifer blinked.

All the confusion that was on everyone's face, soon went away when Squall reached in his boot and pulled out a knife. Jared's eyes went really wide in panic.

"Y-you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" Squall proved him wrong by Jamming the knife in his side. Jared let out a yelp of pain.

"Squall!" Seifer shouted. Zell was also staring wide eyed at what Squall was doing, but knowing the bastard had this coming when he tried to rape Seifer. He knew how violent Squall could get, so why he continued to mess with Seifer was anybody's guess.

"Squall." Seifer said, looking a t him.

Squall rammed the knife in him again. He's done this before, so he knew how to do it without causing severe injury. Squall took it out and glared at him. "If you ever come close to Seifer again, you'll get more then that." He hit him hard again.

Squall got up and went over to Seifer after putting his knife away. "Oh," He said to Jared, "If you tell anyone about what I did, Well I'll just tell them what you did. Am I clear?"

Jared nodded his head, holding his sides. Okay, Squall officially scares the shit out of him.

Squall hugged Seifer close. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But, why did you bring a knife?"

"In case I needed it. I used to do this at my old school as well. Well, Jared needed it." Squall said in a simple voice.

"Squall." Seifer threw his arms around Squall's neck, holding him close. "I-I though he was gonna-" Squall's lips cut him off with a soft kiss. Squall pulled away.

"He didn't, though. You're fine now." Squall soothed his shaken boyfriend. "Lucky Zell and I heard you. You were loud."

"Y-yeah, I was trying to get away from him." Seifer winced as his cheeks throbbed along with his legs.

"You okay?" Squall grabbed Seifer's face in his hands and kissed the marks on his face.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Seifer?" Zell came up too him.

"Chicken-wuss? You came too?"

"Yes." Zell hugged him. "I can't believe the asshole was going to do that." he spat.

"I know. Let's just forget about it. Okay?" he hugged back. Then he went back and Squall held him more. "Thanks, Squall."

"Don't thank me. I'm glad I was there in time." He rested his head against Seifer's shoulder.

Seifer bit his lip, keeping his tears in. But, some came out.

Squall noticed and wiped them away with his lips. "It's okay now. Let's go home."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

"I'll see you guys later." Zell said with a wave.

"Bye, chicken-wuss" Seifer called out to him.

"Bastard." Zell growled, but was glad that Seifer was okay.

"What happened, Seifer?" Squall questioned.

"I-I don't know. I was waiting for you. When I was he came up and grabbed me. Oh, he had his friend with him too."

"I see." Squall narrowed his blue eyes. "Well, it's over now. I doubt he'll mess with you again. At least anytime soon. Well, he won't if he knows what's good for him and his health."

Seifer laughed a little. "Yeah."

"Sorry I let this happen. I wish I never would have left you by yourself."

"Hey, you didn't know. It's not your fault. So, don't blame yourself." Seifer looked into his eyes, a serious look.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Seifer kissed Squall and smiled into it. "His friend left the room when Jared said he was reclaiming me, making me his."

"He said that? He was going to reclaim you and make you his.? What is he, stupid? Well, I think we already know the answer to that." He laughed as did Seifer.

"I was never his to begin with. I am yours though, no doubt about that." Seifer clutched Squall's arm tight. "I'll always be yours."

"I know." Squall had some tears welling in his eyes as well. "I don't know what I would have done if he got that far with you."

"Squall." Seifer kissed him on his lips. "I'm fine. See?"

"I know, baby. It just pisses me off." Squall said to him.

He nodded and smiled.

"Come on." Squall grabbed his hand and led him to the car.

"Okay." Seifer said, getting in the car when Squall held his door open for him. He smiled and kissed him as thanks, while blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry for the late update. I just had that damn writers block. But, Lovehappyendings gave me this idea and I used it as it seemed good. I really hope you like it! Please tell me what you think, :) I will have one more chapter. Buuuut, I will be making a sequel to this! So, yeah, tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20 School Dance

**~I'll Be There~**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own any part of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! I own this plot, though.

**Pairings: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness swearing Violence Sappy and emotional Seifer. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it!

**A/N: **I am very sorry for the late update on this! But I couldn't figure out what to write. Well, anyways here's my last chapter for this one. And I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know how I did! :)

* * *

><p><strong>*School Dance<strong>*

**Chapter 20**

Tonight was the night of the school dance and both Squall and Seifer were happy that they'll be going together. They had been waiting for this day and now that it's here they were ready for it. Though, they were a little nervous about going. Although, they didn't care what others thought of them in the least, but they were still nervous. This was their first dance together.

Seifer still couldn't believe that he'd be going to the dance and with Squall no less. He was immensely happy. He was the happiest he's been in a very long time and it was all thanks to his boyfriend Squall, who he's glad he has. Sometimes he would still think he was dreaming or something. Seifer thought it was hard to believe that's all. Seifer wouldn't change anything at all about his life now, as it is going the way it should be going now.

Ever since that little incident with Jared though, Squall has been sticking closer to Seifer, not that Seifer minded, though. He knew he could handle himself, but it was nice that Squall was there for him. Well, it had been easy going since Squall put him in his place last time. They have had no more problems with Jared or his friends. For that, they were happy.

Now, it was time for the school dance and they were there having a good time. Squall and Seifer had their first dance and it was amazing to them. Squall was now dancing with their friend Quistis, which was okay with Seifer. Squall was a good dancer to say the least. Seifer was impressed that he could dance so good. Seifer wasn't bad either, he was pretty good too, and he knew it.

Squall was dressed in a black suite and a nice pair of slacks, in Seifer's eyes he looked amazing. His hair was colmed back with some strands in the front, making him look even more good. Seifer was wearing a white suite and same color slacks. He had spiked his hair a little, but Squall liked it like that. Seifer couldn't take his eyes off of Squall, he looked so good.

Right now Seifer was sitting at a table drinking some punch. Zell was sitting next to him. He had brought Quistis as a date, but she wanted to steal Squall away for a bit to dance with him.

"Think they'll get tired of dancing?" Seifer asked Zell, looking at him.

Zell laughed a little. "Maybe. You just want to dance with Squall again, doncha?'"

Seifer huffed and crossed his arms, a small blush on his cheeks. "Maybe. What's it to ya, Chicken-wuss?" Zell rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Ah, I think someone's jealous." Zell teased him, making him scowl, but the blush was still there.

"Shut it, Chicken-wuss. I am not."

"Suuure." Zell drawled with a smirk. Seifer glared but let it drop.

"Chicken-wuss."

"Asshole." he countered.

Seifer looked up as Squall and Quis were coming towards them, effectively cutting off further bantering. He smiled as Squall came over to him and gave him a small kiss. "Hey."

"Hi. How was dancing with Quisty?" Seifer asked Squall, kissing back.

"It was alright... I guess." She smacked him on the arm for that little remark.

"I resent that. You know you had fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I did." Squall smirked at her.

"Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?" Quistis asked, casually.

"Hn, so I've been told." That caused them all to laughed a little.

"Quis? Would you like to dance with me?" Zell asked her. Suddenly.

"Sure. Let's go." He grabbed her hand gently and led her to the dance floor.

Squall looked at Seifer, they were the only two left at the table. "Are you having fun, babe?"

Seifer looked over at Squall and gave him a smile that made Squall melt. "I'm having a very good time, Squall. Being here with you is very fun."

"I'm glad. I like being here with you too." Squall admitted to him.

"Yeah." They were silent for a moment, thinking of something to say. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Truth is, this was the best night of their lives. They couldn't be happier.

"Seifer?"

"Yes?" he looked at Squall with his green eyes that Squall always got lost in. Fuck, he had the most beautiful eyes Squall has ever seen.

"Would you care to dance?" Squall asked with a smile.

"I'd love to." Seifer could feel his heartbeat speed up when Squall came over to him. Squall led him onto the dance floor. Once they were there, his hands went around Squall's shoulders and Squall's were around his waist.

"This is nice." Seifer commented in whisper.

"Yeah, it is."

It was a slow song right now. Squall held Seifer close to him, and Seifer put his head on Squall's shoulder. To them, they didn't want this night to be over. They were so wrapped up in their dancing and each other.

They have been through a lot this school year, so they deserved this happiness.

"Squally?" A female's voice said from behind him.

"What do you want, Rinoa?" Squall asked, tiredly. He didn't give a shit right now.

"Dance with me?"

Seifer lifted his head from Squall's shoulder and gave her a cold glare. "He's not dancing with you Rinoa."

She in turn, glared at him. "That's for Squall to decide." she hissed.

"I'm dancing with my boyfriend, as you can see. I don't want to dance with you so go away." Squall said coldly with a smirk.

"What?" She screeched.

Quistis saw what was going on and glared hard at her. "Hey, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." Zell said, watching what she was doing.

She went over to where Rinoa was and tapped her on the shoulder. She's had enough of this. She needed to leave Squall alone. She wont let this bitch ruin their night.

Rinoa turned around. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave them alone. You will not ruin their night. I suggest you leave, now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I make you, simple as that." Quis said, firmly. Luckily, they weren't causing a scene.

"I want to dance with Squall."

"He don't want you, Rinoa. He has Seifer. Leave them be." She grabbed Rinoa's arm and drew her away from them. She took her to a table and sat her down. "Bother them again, I'll make you leave this dance. Am I clear?"

Rinoa was scared at the look Quistis was giving her and nodded.

"Good." with that she walked off over to Zell, leaving Rinoa to fume.

"Thanks Quis." Squall said as she passed them.

"Don't mention it. I was very tired of her and she needed to learn."

"Yeah."

"You two enjoy your dance now."

"Of course." Seifer said with a grin.

After a few more dances they decided to sit down.

"Tired?" Squall asked his boyfriend. He had an arm around Seifer's waist.

"A little. I'm having a great time though." Seifer kissed his cheek.

"I know, me too."

"I swear the Chicken-wuss could go for hours." Seifer scoffed as his friend was dancing wildly on the dance floor.

Squall laughed at that. "I think he can too."

"I mean, I think he's on something. Or maybe his just got something wrong, which I have been thinking for a while now." They both laughed at this.

"Probably." Squall agreed with a chuckle.

Zell was doing a dance that suspiciously looked like the robot now.

"Oh god..." Seifer moaned at that.

Squall just shook his head.

"Squall?"

"Hn?" Squall quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I really am having fun tonight. I'm glad I came with you."

Squall smiled at that and hugged him. "Me too. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you." He said, sincerely.

"I know. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else either." They smiled at each other.

"We'll have to do this next year too."

"You read my mind." Seifer chuckled.

"I love you Seifer."

"Mm, I love you too, Squally." They kissed for a moment then smiled.

This was the how their night should be. Full of love and closeness. Neither of them wanted the night to be over anytime soon.

**(THE END)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got it finished! :) I'm very sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, I really do. I worked hard on it, even though it's not very long. Please review! Let me know what you think. No Flamers. And thank you to those who liked this enough to review and fave! and also the ones who put it on their watch lists too, That makes me happy to know you liked it. :) To this who are wondering, yes, I probably will do a sequel to this. I'm thinking of ways to do one.  
><strong>


End file.
